


Eudial the Vampire Slayer - Season 9: Memories

by Eugeal



Series: Eudial the Vampire Slayer [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal





	1. The Music of Lyra

Eudial scosse la testa, attonita, senza riuscire a capire in pieno le parole dell'uomo di fronte a lei.  
\- Se c'era qualcuno in quell'edificio, è impossibile che sia ancora vivo. - Ripetè il vigile del fuoco tristemente.  
\- Giles non può essere morto, è impossibile, era alla finestra solo pochi minuti prima... stava bene... -  
\- Mi dispiace. Con quella esplosione sarà difficile anche trovare dei resti, temo. -  
Spike la sentì vacillare e la sostenne, abbracciandola stretta mentre Eudial iniziava a piangere, singhiozzando col viso contro il suo petto.  
Le luci abbaglianti dei fari dei soccorritori illuminavano le macerie fumanti del palazzo crollato e il lampeggiare delle luci di ambulanze e mezzi di soccorso era quasi ipnotico.  
Tera era seduta per terra, in disparte e piangeva in silenzio tenendo Valerius tra le braccia. Il gatto si sentiva il cuore a pezzi, ma continuava ad asciugarle le lacrime leccandogliele via dal viso.  
\- Non è colpa tua. - Le sussurrò. - Rupert Giles non avrebbe voluto vederti tormentare in questo modo. -  
Tera non rispose, ma lo strinse più forte.  
Eudial e Spike si avvicinarono a Xini, ancora stesa sul prato priva di sensi con due infermieri accanto a lei.  
\- Come sta? - Chiese il vampiro, preoccupato.  
Uno dei due uomini alzò la testa e sorrise rassicurante.  
\- È solo svenuta. Ha respirato un po' di fumo, ma si riprenderà completamente. -  
In quel momento la ragazza aprì gli occhi e si sollevò a sedere di scatto con un grido.  
\- Ripper! Eudial, dov'è?! Dov'è Ripper?! Sta bene? Non lo sento, non riesco a sentire la sua presenza! - Si rese conto del significato di quello che aveva detto e scoppiò a piangere. - No... Ripper... -

Giles aveva visto le fiamme che si avvicinavano sempre di più e il fumo acre che minacciava di soffocarlo e aveva nascosto il viso tra le braccia, cercando di ripararsi dal calore, pur sapendo di non avere scampo.  
Il calore del fuoco gli scottava la pelle, ma l'Osservatore era scosso da brividi di terrore.  
Una parte di sè sperava di perdere i sensi prima che le fiamme lo raggiungessero, mentre un'altra voleva restare cosciente fino all'ultimo, sfruttare fino in fondo il poco tempo che gli restava. Pensò involontariamente a Valerius, alla sua morte come essere umano. Anche lui era stato ucciso dalle fiamme e Giles si sentì triste per lui, incoerentemente visto che adesso era lui che stava per morire di una morte atroce.  
Il pensiero di Valerius gli fece tornare in mente la magia, forse poteva usarla per uscire da quella situazione. Chiuse gli occhi provando a concentrarsi, ma qualcosa lo bloccava, impedendogli l'uso dei poteri e si ricordò della croce d'argento, sentendola calda sul petto.  
Non poteva toglierla e l'amuleto vincolava i suoi poteri, bloccandoli completamente e causandogli fitte dolorose alla testa ogni volta che tentava di usarli.  
Giles tenne gli occhi chiusi e cercò di resistere al dolore mentre tentava di aggirare il blocco, apparentemente senza successo. Fece un ultimo tentativo, cercando di usare il potere con tutte le sue forze.  
Aveva l'impressione che qualcosa stesse per spezzarsi all'interno della sua testa, ma non gli importava: sarebbe morto in ogni caso, ucciso dal potere o dalle fiamme, quindi tanto valeva provare.  
Improvvisamente qualcosa cedette e Giles si sentì attraversare la testa dal dolore più forte che avesse mai provato, seguito dalla sensazione di avere il naso e la bocca pieni di sangue, ma il calore dell'incendio sparì di colpo, sostituito dalla sensazione di cadere.  
L'Osservatore si chiese se fosse morto, poi il suo corpo colpì con violenza l'asfalto impolverato di una strada di campagna e rotolò lungo un breve pendio erboso, fermandosi contro il tronco di un albero, e rimase immobile nell'erba tenera.

Lyra fece oscillare la cartellina che teneva in mano e al suo interno riga e squadra sbatterono l'una contro l'altra emettendo un rumore secco. La ragazzina si spinse una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l'orecchio e continuò a camminare lungo la strada, immaginando che quel rumore ritmico fosse una parte degli accordi di una canzone che poteva sentire solo lei. Era tentata di mettersi a danzare al suono di quella canzone, ma non lo fece, se qualcuno l'avesse vista, l'avrebbero presa per matta. Già i compagni di scuola la prendevano in giro per la sua passione per la musica, chissà cosa avrebbero detto in quel caso.  
Emise un breve sospiro, non voleva pensare alla scuola.  
Anche quella giornata era stata disastrosa: si era distratta ad ascoltare i suoni della primavera che giungevano attraverso la finestra aperta e il professore l'aveva sgridata. Oltretutto i compagni continuavano a prenderla in giro e a isolarla.  
Per fortuna anche per quel giorno era finita e lei era di nuovo sola con se stessa, libera di sognare e di godersi i piccoli miracoli della natura che si risvegliava.  
Notò una chiocciola che strisciava sull'asfalto al lato della strada e la sollevò dal guscio con delicatezza.  
\- Ehi, ciao! - Disse rivolgendosi alla bestiolina. - Non sai che è pericoloso andare sulla strada? Ora ti metto nell'erba. -  
Fece qualche passo e depose la chiocciola in mezzo a un ciuffo d'erba più alto degli altri, poi fece per proseguire la sua strada quando notò che poco più avanti l'erba era chiazzata di rosso.  
Si avvicinò, incuriosita e si accorse che anche l'asfalto della strada era sporco di quello che sembrava sangue fresco.  
Con un sospiro triste si disse che qualche auto doveva aver investito un cane o un gatto. Cercò il corpo, ma doveva essere finito nel frutteto accanto alla strada, più in basso di qualche metro e le chiome fiorite dei meli le impedivano di vedere il suolo. La ragazzina iniziò a scendere il pendio per vedere se poteva fare qualcosa. Sapeva che sua madre si sarebbe arrabbiata nel vedersi arrivare a casa l'ennesimo animaletto ferito, ma alla fine lo avrebbe accettato e l'avrebbe aiutata a curarlo.  
Passò sotto il ramo curvo di un melo e si lasciò sfuggire un grido di paura: altro che animaletto, davanti a lei c'era un uomo svenuto, forse morto!  
Lyra fu tentata di scappare via, ma si costrinse ad avvicinarsi. Si sfilò lo zaino dalle spalle e lo lasciò cadere a terra accanto alla cartelletta da disegno per essere pronta a correre via in caso di pericolo e si avvicinò esitante.  
L'uomo doveva essere ferito gravemente, se non morto, perché era immobile a terra col viso sporco di sangue e l'erba vicino alla sua testa era anch'essa completamente intrisa di sangue. La ragazzina era terrorizzata, ma quell'istinto che la spingeva a raccogliere e curare cani e gatti investiti le fece appoggiare una mano sul collo di quello sconosciuto. Il cuore batteva ancora, si rese conto, e parte del terrore si dissipò, sostituito dalla determinazione ad aiutare quella persona ferita. Scattò in piedi e risalì il pendio in fretta, correndo lungo la strada, diretta verso la cabina telefonica che sapeva essere qualche centinaio di metri più avanti. Ansimando alzò la cornetta e compose il numero di emergenza, raccontando quello che aveva visto e spiegando con chiarezza la posizione del ferito. La voce dall'altro capo del filo la rassicurò dicendo che avrebbero inviato subito un'ambulanza e Lyra riattaccò il telefono, sollevata.  
Si guardò intorno, incerta su cosa fare e preoccupata. L'uomo che aveva soccorso era chiaramente ferito in modo grave e forse sarebbe morto. La ragazzina si sentiva rabbrividire al pensiero di tornare da lui, ma si sentiva anche dispiaciuta per quello sconosciuto e si sentiva in colpa al pensiero di lasciarlo solo.  
Tornò indietro lungo la strada e scese nuovamente lungo il pendio, inginocchiandosi a terra accanto al ferito, sollevata nel vedere che respirava ancora. Lo guardò meglio mentre aspettava l'ambulanza: a parte un polso fasciato non aveva ferite apparenti e tutto il sangue che si vedeva proveniva dal naso e dalla bocca dell'uomo. Lyra non sapeva se ciò fosse un bene o un male, ma sembrava aver smesso di sanguinare e la ragazzina cercò di pulirgli delicatamente il viso con un fazzoletto di carta facendo attenzione a non muovergli la testa; oltre che sporca di sangue, la pelle sembrava scottata e aveva tracce di fuliggine. Lyra notò un paio di occhiali nell'erba, miracolosamente intatti e li raccolse con delicatezza, mettendoseli cautamente in tasca. Molto probabilmente appartenevano allo sconosciuto e glieli avrebbe restituiti non appena si fosse ripreso. Sempre che riuscisse a sopravvivere. Le ragazzina non ne era tanto certa nel vederlo in quelle condizioni e ne fu dispiaciuta perché le sembrava una persona gentile.  
Finalmente sentì una sirena che si avvicinava e corse su per il pendio per segnalare all'ambulanza dove si trovasse il ferito.


	2. Together Alone

\- Lyra?! -  
La madre la chiamò dalla cucina e la ragazzina richiuse la porta di casa e la raggiunse.  
\- Stai uscendo? - Le chiese la donna, leggermente preoccupata e alla risposta affermativa della figlia sospirò brevemente. -Scommetto che stai andando di nuovo in ospedale. -  
La ragazzina annuì di nuovo e la madre la guardò intensamente, incerta se essere preoccupata o commossa dal buon cuore della figlia che da più di una settimana andava tutti i giorni a trovare lo sconosciuto che aveva soccorso.  
\- Stai attenta, Lyra. Non affezionarti troppo a quell'uomo, non sai nemmeno chi sia, potrebbe anche essere un delinquente per quello che ne sappiamo. -  
\- Non credo proprio, mamma. Non ha l'aspetto di un criminale, anzi secondo me è una brava persona. Potrebbe essere la vittima di un assassino però... - Considerò la ragazzina. - Poverino, chissa cosa gli è successo per farsi tanto male. -  
\- Ancora non si è svegliato? - Chiese la madre, addolcendosi un po'.  
Lyra scosse la testa tristemente.  
\- I dottori mi hanno detto che potrebbe morire... -  
La donna smise di lavare i piatti e si tolse i guanti. Si avvicinò alla figlia e le carezzò il viso.  
\- Tu hai fatto tutto quello che potevi. Se non lo avessi trovato sarebbe morto sicuramente. -  
\- Lo so, ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi triste per lui. È passata una settimana e nessuno è venuto a cercarlo, non sanno nemmeno come si chiama. -  
\- Non aveva documenti? -  
\- Pare di no. All'ospedale mi hanno detto che non sanno come abbia fatto a ridursi così. È scottato come se si fosse trovato in un incendio, ma ha anche ferite come se fosse precipitato dall'alto e anche qualcosa che non va alla testa, credo. Hanno detto che ha perso tanto sangue... Però con il fatto che ho solo dodici anni non mi vogliono dire molto. -  
La madre la guardò, un po' triste e pensò che la figlia stava crescendo.  
\- Sai una cosa? Oggi vengo con te a trovare il tuo amico, così forse i medici con me parleranno. -  
\- Davvero mamma?! -  
\- Davvero. -

Eudial depose il mazzo di fiori gialli sulla lapide di marmo candido e sfiorò con un dito le lettere di bronzo come per convincersi lei stessa che quella era davvero la tomba di Giles, dell'uomo che amava come un padre.  
Il pensiero della sua morte orribile che non era riuscita a evitare le spezzava il cuore. I vigili del fuoco non erano riusciti a trovare il corpo in mezzo alla devastazione del palazzo crollato, l'unica cosa che erano riusciti a trovare era stato il portafogli di Giles, risparmiato dal fuoco perché rimasto schiacciato sotto un pezzo di colonna in cemento armato. Al suo interno, piegata e rovinata dal calore, c'era la foto che lo ritraeva insieme a tutte loro ed Eudial vedendola era scoppiata di nuovo in lacrime.  
Tera guardò da lontano la ragazza dai capelli rossi che era inginocchiata accanto alla tomba e rimase nascosta dietro al muro che separava la parte antica del cimitero da quella più recente in cui si trovava la tomba dell'Osservatore. Il gatto siamese sedeva accanto a Tera, pensieroso e con la coda avvolta intorno alle zampe, ma si alzò quando la ragazza si mosse, dirigendosi verso la parte antica.  
\- Dove vai? - Le chiese, camminandole al fianco. - Credevo che volessi salutarlo. -  
Tera scosse debolmente la testa.  
\- Non posso. Non ne ho alcun diritto, sono stata una stupida a venire qui. -  
\- Non dire così, gli volevi bene. -  
\- È colpa mia se è morto. Se non fossi arrivata io, ora starebbe bene. Come posso avvicinarmi a Eudial e a Xini e guardarle ancora in faccia? Come posso andare a piangere sulla sua tomba? Non ne ho il diritto, gatto, te l'ho detto. -  
\- Cosa farai allora? -  
Tera si fermò a guardarlo.  
\- Non lo so. Potrei tornare al Consiglio, ma non credo che ci tengano particolarmente a riavermi fra loro. Hanno Buffy Summers e sono certa che agli Osservatori non interessi più il mio destino... Suppongo che andrò in giro a eliminare vampiri finché non sarò uccisa a mia volta. In fondo sono una Cacciatrice, questo è il mio destino e sono stata una stupida a pensare di poterlo cambiare. Quello scemo si sbagliava, è stupido voler bene alla gente. Se ami qualcuno, l'unica cosa che può succedere è perderlo e soffrire. -  
\- Restare soli è peggio, credimi. E poi a volte non puoi fare a meno di amare. Voler bene a certe persone viene quasi naturale, non possiamo evitarlo. -  
\- Pulcioso, tu sei già morto, vero? È molto doloroso? -  
Valerius si leccò la punta della coda, pensierosamente.  
\- Non è certo una cosa piacevole, soprattutto morire tra le fiamme, ma di solito non muori bruciato, soffochi per il fumo oppure ti crolla qualcosa addosso. Nel mio caso sono stato schiacciato da una trave del tetto, spero che anche per Giles sia stata una cosa veloce, ma vista l'esplosione credo di si. La cosa peggiore per me è stata dopo, cinquecento anni di solitudine... Ma per lui non sarà così, puoi credermi! Quando ho tentato di ucciderlo, dall'altra parte del confine lo aspettavano molte persone. Non è solo. E sono certo che lui non vorrebbe saperti da sola. Per questo verrò con te. -  
\- Cosa? -  
Il gatto la fissò con i suoi penetranti occhi verdi.  
\- Qualunque cosa deciderai di fare, io ti seguirò, considerala una promessa che faccio a Rupert Giles. E poi non intendo separarmi dall'unica persona con cui posso parlare. -  
\- Sei proprio scemo, lo sai? - Gli disse con indifferenza, riprendendo a camminare in fretta, ma Valerius notò che la voce le tremava un po' e aveva gli occhi lucidi. La raggiunse correndo nell'erba umida di rugiada e le saltò su una spalla. Tera non protestò.

Lyra condusse la madre lungo i corridoi dell'ospedale e salutò una delle infermiere che incrociarono. La donna si fermò e le sorrise.  
\- Sei tornata anche oggi, vedo. E hai portato tua madre? Beh, sarai contenta di sapere che il tuo amico sta meglio. -  
\- Dice davvero?! -  
L'infermiera annuì.  
\- Ieri sera si è svegliato dal coma e il dottore ha detto che non è più in pericolo di vita. -  
Lyra emise un grido di gioia, prima di ricordarsi che era in un ospedale e si scusò, imbarazzata, poi iniziò a fare domande alla donna.  
\- Ha detto come si chiama? Come sta? Guarirà completamente?! -  
\- Ehi, calmati. Ancora non ha parlato con nessuno, sta ancora molto male e i medici ancora non sanno se i danni che ha subito sono irreversibili. Se aspetti qualche minuto potrai vederlo, comunque. Ora il dottore lo sta visitando, ma quando avrà finito potrai entrare e nel frattempo, se vuole, tua madre potrà parlare con il medico. -  
Lyra guardò la madre che annuì in risposta alla muta domanda della figlia.  
Dopo alcuni interminabili minuti, la porta della stanza si aprì, lasciando uscire un medico in camice bianco che salutò Lyra e la madre con aria seria. La ragazzina lo lasciò a parlare con la madre e spinse la porta delicatamente, scivolando nella stanza. Si avvicinò al letto, un po' intimidita e si accorse che l'uomo che aveva soccorso era sveglio e la stava guardando con un'espressione quasi sperduta.  
Lyra andò a sedersi sulla sedia accanto al letto e lo salutò con un sorriso timido.  
\- Ciao. Ti sei svegliato. -  
L'uomo sorrise debolmente.  
\- Ciao... - Sussurrò in risposta, e dal modo in cui pronunciò quella parola, Lyra intuì che non doveva essere italiano.  
La ragazzina stava per fargli qualche domanda, quando si accorse che la stava fissando con uno sguardo strano, a metà tra lo sperduto e il disperato.  
\- Chi sei? - Le chiese esitando leggermente.  
\- Oh, è vero, scusa, non mi sono nemmeno presentata. Mi chiamo Lyra e sono quella che ti ha trovato. Eri pieno di sangue, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo... -  
\- Allora non ti conosco? -  
Lyra lo guardò perplessa.  
\- No. Non ti avevo mai visto prima di una settimana fa. Ma ora sai il mio nome. Tu invece come ti chiami? -  
La ragazzina si accorse che la sua domanda lo aveva fatto intristire di colpo e si chiese perché. La risposta le arrivò dopo pochi secondi.  
\- Non lo so. - Disse lo sconosciuto. - Non riesco a ricordare nulla. Il medico ha detto che dipende dalle ferite alla testa. -  
Lyra lo guardò a bocca aperta.  
\- Nulla nulla? Nemmeno il tuo nome? -  
\- No, neanche quello. Prima, quando ti ho vista, ho pensato che potevi essere mia figlia o qualcosa del genere... -  
\- Ma è terribile! - Disse, prima di rendersi conto che avrebbe dovuto cercare di consolarlo invece di dire ovvietà ricordandogli soltanto i suoi problemi.  
D'impulso gli prese una mano e l'uomo la guardò, sorpreso.  
\- Senti, - gli disse - non devi preoccuparti! Ora non ricordi niente, ma stai ancora male, vedrai che appena starai meglio ti tornerà anche la memoria! Stai tranquillo, vedrai che andrà tutto bene e facciamo così: finché non ti ricorderai il tuo, ti troverò io un bel nome. -  
Lui la guardò, stupito, poi il suo volto si rasserenò e le sorrise gentilmente.  
\- Va bene, grazie. -


	3. Lonely Stars of the Same Sky

\- Lyra, non stancare troppo il signore. - Disse la madre della ragazzina, entrando nella stanza. - Il dottore ha detto che ha bisogno di molto riposo per riprendersi. -  
Giles guardò la donna che era appena entrata: non la conosceva, ma la somiglianza con la ragazzina con cui aveva parlato fino a quel momento era evidente.  
\- Mi chiamo Sofia e sono la madre di Lyra. - La donna confermò la sua supposizione con quelle parole e gli porse la mano.  
\- Temo di non essere in grado di presentarmi, mi dispiace. - Le rispose con un sorriso di scusa. - Ma sua figlia ha promesso di trovarmi presto un nome. -  
Sofia lo guardò, vagamente sorpresa da quella risposta, ma si tranquillizzò, intuendo che la figlia non aveva sbagliato a dire che secondo lei quell'uomo era una brava persona. Sembrava gentile e tranquillo, si disse nel vedere come rispondeva alle domande invadenti di Lyra. Si chiese cosa gli fosse successo. Il medico le aveva detto che si era trovato sicuramente in mezzo a un incendio, ma non c'erano stati incendi nei dintorni negli ultimi tempi e aveva anche altre ferite che non dipendevano dalle fiamme: numerose contusioni in tutto il corpo e una strana lesione cerebrale che non sembrava essere stata causata né dal fuoco né da un colpo ricevuto. Secondo il medico era un miracolo che una emorragia del genere potesse essersi arrestata da sola e che non avesse causato altri danni oltre alla perdita di memoria. Il dottore non era stato in grado di dire se l'amnesia sarebbe stata permanente oppure no e Sofia si rese conto che anche l'uomo ne era consapevole. Nel parlare con Lyra, lo sconosciuto cercava di non lasciar trasparire i suoi sentimenti, ma Sofia poteva vedere lampi di terrore che trapelavano nel suo sguardo di tanto in tanto e capì che era molto agitato.  
\- Lyra, - disse dolcemente alla figlia. - ora andiamo, potrai tornare domani. Se non le dà fastidio, naturalmente. -  
Giles le sorrise.  
\- Nessun fastidio, anzi mi fa piacere, grazie. -  
Lyra si alzò e si avviò alla porta insieme alla madre.  
\- A domani allora, ti troverò un bel nome, vedrai! -

Madre e figlia uscirono e Giles chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi prendere dal panico.  
La sua mente era vuota, completamente vuota, come se il suo passato non fosse mai esistito e quel vuoto lo terrorizzava. La visita della bambina lo aveva divertito, ma gli aveva anche fatto venire in mente un pensiero angosciante: quando l'aveva vista, aveva creduto per qualche secondo che fosse sua figlia, ma lui aveva una figlia? C'era una famiglia che lo aspettava da qualche parte? Qualcuno che era in ansia per lui e che non sapeva cosa gli fosse accaduto?  
Qualcuno che potesse dirgli chi era, qualcuno che potesse aiutarlo a ricordare... sempre che fosse possibile. Il medico non gli aveva dato molte speranze, anzi gli aveva detto che era fortunato ad essere vivo e in grado di pensare più o meno lucidamente dopo quello che gli era successo.  
Già, ma cosa gli era successo?  
Respirò a fondo per calmarsi e cercò di ricapitolare tutto quello che sapeva. Tanto per cominciare era un uomo tra i quaranta e i cinquanta anni d'età, era decisamente inglese, ma riusciva a capire e a parlare l'italiano piuttosto bene. Forse viveva in Italia da qualche tempo, si disse. Attualmente si trovava in ospedale, ma non sapeva come ci fosse arrivato. Medici e infermieri gli avevano detto che era stato trovato una settimana prima da una ragazzina in un frutteto accanto a una strada di campagna. Forse era stato investito o spinto fuori da un'auto in corsa a giudicare dai lividi e dalle contusioni, ma non erano stati in grado di dirgli come o dove si potesse essere procurato le scottature e l'emorragia cerebrale che gli aveva fatto perdere la memoria.  
Inoltre aveva un polso fratturato già da prima dell'incidente e uno strano segno sulla schiena, una specie di tatuaggio a forma di sole che secondo le infermiere stava scomparendo poco a poco.  
Aveva anche un tatuaggio vero, una specie di simbolo strano all'interno dell'avambraccio sinistro. Guardarlo gli dava una sensazione di disagio, ma non sapeva spiegarsene il motivo e non aveva idea se il simbolo avesse un qualche significato oppure no.  
Si sentiva debole ed esausto e l'effetto degli antidolorifici si stava attenuando, ma era piuttosto restio al pensiero di dormire, aveva la sensazione che gli incubi fossero in agguato per afferrarlo non appena si fosse addormentato.  
Cercò di pensare a qualcosa di piacevole e gli venne in mente l'immagine di un prato pieno di narcisi gialli che dondolavano lentamente al vento. Non aveva idea di che posto fosse o quando lo avesse già visto, ma era un'immagine confortante e Giles si abbandonò al sonno pensando all'ondeggiare rilassante dei fiori gialli.

Xinuxunil lasciò che l'acqua gelida del mare le lambisse le caviglie e ripensò a un tempo quando sensazioni come il freddo o il caldo non la toccavano. Quando nemmeno il dolore poteva sfiorarla...  
Si voltò indietro a guardare la traccia delle sue orme sulla sabbia bagnata e la vide sparire poco a poco, cancellata dalle onde. Anche se l'acqua era fredda, quel giorno il sole splendeva e il cielo era di un azzurro brillante, ma quel colore vivo le sembrava spento, così come il verde tenero delle piante e il blu intenso del mare. Da quando Ripper era morto, il colore del mondo le sembrava morto insieme a lui e anche quei posti familiari le sembravano alieni.  
Dopo il funerale era tornata all'Argentario, in quei luoghi che aveva amato tanto, ma aveva l'impressione che anche quella parte del suo passato fosse morta con Giles. Il pensiero che una volta, meno di un anno prima, era stata una dea splendente di luce le sembrava assurdo. Ora si sentiva solo una donna sperduta e sola, atrocemente sola.  
Per la prima volta da quando era diventata un essere umano, il pensiero di avere un corpo mortale non le sembrò più una condanna, ma quasi una benedizione. Prima o poi avrebbe condiviso la sorte di Ripper ed era un po' una consolazione pensare che la morte, che li aveva separati tanto crudelmente, alla fine li avrebbe riuniti.  
Ma quella piccola consolazione non poteva impedire che il cuore le sanguinasse al pensiero che non avrebbe più potuto stringere a lei il corpo di Ripper, che lui non l'avrebbe più guardata con i suoi occhi pieni d'amore, che non l'avrebbe più baciata.  
E se lui era morto era solo perché lei era stata tanto debole da lasciarsi possedere da un demone. Glasya era penetrata in lei senza che Xinuxunil se ne accorgesse, sfruttando i varchi creati a sua insaputa dalla vicinanza di Morfran qualche mese prima. Il demone che aveva posseduto Spike si stava preparando a possedere lei e doveva averle fatto qualcosa per facilitare la possessione.  
Lei non se ne era accorta e questa sua incapacità era costata la vita a Ripper.  
Sapeva che anche Tera ed Eudial si sentivano in colpa per non averlo potuto salvare, ma lei credeva che l'intervento delle due ragazze non avrebbe cambiato nulla.  
Se Ripper era stato preso da Gauk, la colpa era esclusivamente sua, per non aver saputo resistere a Glasya.  
Xini sedette sulla sabbia, senza nemmeno accorgersi dell'acqua che la inzuppava e la faceva tremare di freddo e nascose il viso tra le mani, disperata.

Eudial roteò la spada, decapitando il vampiro con un colpo netto, poi raccolse la borsa delle armi e si diresse verso un'altra parte del cimitero.  
\- Eu, non pensi che possa bastare per stanotte? - Chiese Spike, raggiungendola.  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- No, non sarà mai abbastanza, mai. Non finché persone innocenti moriranno a causa di demoni e vampiri. -  
\- So come ti senti, ma non puoi distruggere da sola tutto il male del mondo. -  
\- Sono la Cacciatrice, devo almeno tentare. -  
\- Ma non puoi sconfiggere la morte. -  
Eudial lasciò cadere la spada.  
\- Forse avrei potuto salvarlo, Spike. Se fosse stato un vampiro anche lui, forse ora sarebbe vivo. Avremmo potuto vampirizzarlo e poi restituirgli l'anima... -  
Spike la afferrò per le spalle, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- Non avrebbe voluto e poi sai anche tu che non sarebbe servito a niente. Il demone avrebbe potuto prenderlo lo stesso e poi anche i vampiri possono morire, tu dovresti saperlo bene. Il fuoco ci uccide, nemmeno un demone o un vampiro avrebbe avuto scampo in quell'incendio. È orribile da accettare, lo so, ma non avremmo potuto fare nulla per salvarlo. -  
Eudial si strinse a Spike,scoppiando a piangere.  
Dal giorno del funerale non aveva fatto altro che combattere demoni e vampiri, senza concedersi un attimo di tregua, nel vano tentativo di sfuggire al dolore. Da quel giorno, Tera e Valerius erano spariti senza lasciare tracce e Xini era tornata all'Argentario, ma lei non se ne era preoccupata. Non si era fermata a pensare a loro, così come aveva fatto di tutto per non pensare a Giles, ma ora la loro assenza le pesava. Fino a poco tempo prima si era sentita parte di una famiglia, ma senza Giles, ognuno aveva preso la propria strada, allontanandosi dagli altri e a lei era rimasto solo Spike.  
Sollevò il viso al cielo e guardò le stelle che splendevano sopra la loro testa, brillanti contro le cime dei cipressi che le incorniciavano.  
\- A Giles sarebbe piaciuto il cielo di stanotte. - Sussurrò Eudial. - Credi che possa vederlo? -  
Il vampiro le sfiorò una guancia con una carezza delicata.  
\- Forse adesso ne fa parte. -


	4. Always in Your Heart

Giles vide le fiamme che lo circondavano e cercò disperatamente una via di fuga, senza successo. Si appoggiò al muro, ansimando e attese la morte, ma improvvisamente sentì una voce che lo chiamava e aprì gli occhi, svegliandosi.  
Si guardò intorno, terrorizzato, ma le fiamme erano sparite e accanto a lui c'era Lyra che lo guardava preoccupata.  
\- Stai bene? -  
\- S-si credo di si. Era un incubo, credo. -  
La ragazzina si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto al letto con un piccolo sbuffo.  
\- Devi smetterla di farmi prendere certe paure, sembrava che stessi soffocando! -  
\- Scusa. -  
Lyra sorrise.  
\- Non importa, l'importante è che non fosse nulla di grave. Ti senti meglio oggi? -  
\- Un po'. Adesso riesco a stare sveglio anche per due ore di fila, è un miglioramento, no? -  
\- Dopo aver dormito per una settimana intera non riuscirei a prendere sonno. - Disse seria strappando una risatina all'Osservatore.  
\- Sembri più giovane quando sorridi. A proposito, ti sei ricordato come ti chiami? -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- No. Non ricordo nulla. -  
\- Non essere triste, lo ricorderai. Nel frattempo ti ho trovato un nome! -  
\- Si? -  
\- Ho cercato su internet, su un sito per scegliere i nomi dei bambini e ne ho trovato uno che è perfetto per te. Visto che sei inglese ho cercato fra i nomi inglesi, è l'abbreviazione inglese del nome di un ragazzo scampato alle fiamme per miracolo: Shad. -  
\- Shadrach, uno dei tre giovani ebrei portati a Babilonia e condannati ad essere bruciati vivi in una fornace... -  
Lyra lo guardò a bocca aperta.  
\- Come fai a saperlo?! -  
Giles scosse la testa, stupito anche lui.  
\- Non... non lo so. Mi è venuto in mente e basta. È strano... mi ricordo una cosa del genere e non riesco a ricordare come mi chiamo... -  
\- Te ne ricorderai. - Lo rassicurò la ragazzina. - Allora ti piace Shad? - Chiese guardandolo con occhi speranzosi.  
L'Osservatore annuì con un sorriso.  
\- Grazie. Sei stata molto gentile a cercarlo per me. -  
\- Ma non dire a mamma che l'ho trovato su internet, non vuole che usi il computer quando lei non c'è. A proposito, ti ho riportato una cosa. Questi credo che siano tuoi. - Gli disse porgendogli gli occhiali. - E ti ho portato anche un libro e qualche rivista. Ti annoierai da morire a dover restare a letto tutto il giorno. Mi dispiace di non aver trovato nulla in inglese, spero che non avrai problemi a leggere in italiano visto che lo parli così bene. -  
La ragazzina appoggiò i libri sul comodino e guardò i pochi oggetti contenuti dentro una ciotolina: una croce d'argento legata a un cordoncino nero e due sferette di cristallo luccicanti.  
\- Cosa sono? -  
\- Tutto quello che ho attualmente. Avevo quelle sferette in tasca quando mi hanno portato qui e la croce intorno al collo. Ma non so a cosa servano quella specie di biglie, forse sono portafortuna. -  
\- Beh, in tal caso hanno funzionato... -  
Giles ridacchiò, ma una fitta di dolore lo fece impallidire.  
Lyra lo guardò preoccupata.  
\- Ti senti male? -  
\- N-non è niente. I dottori hanno detto che è normale. -  
\- Vuoi che chiami l'infermiera? -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- No. Mi darebbe altri antidolorifici e non ne voglio. Mi stordiscono e mi sento già abbastanza confuso. Finchè il dolore è sopportabile posso farne a meno. -  
La ragazzina gli prese la mano sinistra e la strinse fra le sue.  
\- Se vuoi puoi piangere, non lo dirò a nessuno. Da piccola sono caduta dalla bicicletta e mi sono rotta una gamba. La mamma restava seduta accanto al mio letto, mi teneva la mano quando piangevo e cantava per me. Forse è una sciocchezza, ma mi faceva sentire meglio. Visto che la tua mamma non c'è, puoi tenere la mia mano. Vuoi che ti canti qualcosa? -  
Giles le sorrise, riconoscente e annuì, poi chiuse gli occhi e la ascoltò, cercando di non pensare al dolore che lo tormentava.  
Lyra continuò a canticchiare finché non lo sentì rilassarsi e scivolare in un sonno profondo. Liberò la mano da quella di Giles facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo e lo guardò, dispiaciuta nel vederlo ancora tanto debole e sofferente, ma i medici avevano assicurato a sua madre che sarebbe guarito completamente, almeno per quello che riguardava le ferite fisiche. Non potevano garantire nulla per la memoria, ma per il resto si sarebbe ripreso presto.

Eudial spinse la porta e Lili le corse incontro, miagolando.  
La ragazza prese in braccio la gattina e sospirò: Anya aveva tenuto in ordine la casa e si era occupata degli animali, ma in quelle settimane aveva assunto lo stesso un aspetto abbandonato e vagamente spettrale. Il cane che avevano trovato e che non aveva ancora un nome si era adattato a vivere in giardino e a lasciare la casa regno incontrastato di Lili e cane e gatta avevano stabilito una convivenza abbastanza pacifica.  
\- Spike, questa casa sembra così vuota... - Sussurrò Eudial, mentre le lacrime ricominciavano a scenderle sul viso. Da quando Giles era morto, Eudial aveva l'impressione che non sarebbe più riuscita a smettere di piangere. Se Spike non fosse stato al suo fianco per sostenerla e condividere quel dolore, sarebbe crollata.  
Lili le leccò il viso ed Eudial sorrise tristemente tra le lacrime, poi depose a terra la gattina e si avviò al piano di sopra.  
\- Eu... - La chiamò Spike e lei annuì.  
\- Devo... devo far avere i suoi diari agli Osservatori. -  
\- Vuoi che venga con te? -  
\- No, grazie Spike. Vorrei restare sola. -  
Il vampiro annuì ripensando al pomeriggio di quasi un anno prima, quando era stato Giles a doversi occupare delle cose di Eudial e a piangere per la sua morte.  
Guardò la ragazza che saliva le scale stancamente seguita da Lili e sospirò.  
\- Ovunque tu sia, Rupert, spero che tu sia in pace. -

Eudial entrò nella stanza di Giles, addolorata nel ricordare che l'ultima volta che era entrata in quella stanza Giles era lì con lei e, pur essendo spaventato, aveva accettato di lasciarsi possedere di nuovo da Gauk, affidandosi completamente a lei. A lei che non era riuscita a salvargli la vita.  
L'ultima volta che avevano parlato era stato proprio in quel punto accanto alla finestra. Giles le aveva detto di volerle bene e lei gli aveva tenuto la mano.  
Eudial cercò di non pensare che non avrebbe più potuto farlo e si concentrò nella ricerca del diario. Lo trovò quasi subito nel cassetto della scrivanie e lo raccolse, ma, nel sollevarlo, alcune buste caddero in terra ai suoi piedi.  
Appoggiò il diario sul piano del tavolo e si chinò a raccogliere le buste, trasalendo leggermente nel notare che erano indirizzate a lei e agli altri.  
Appoggiò le altre buste sopra al diario e sedette sul letto per aprire la sua con le mani che le tremavano.  
Giles le aveva scritto una lettera lunga e piena di affetto, ma lei fu costretta a leggerla almeno tre volte per rendersi conto di quello che significavano quelle parole e, quando quel significato penetrò del tutto nel suo animo, scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime.  
Spike entrò nella stanza sentendola piangere e la abbracciò.  
\- Lui lo sapeva! - Singhiozzò Eudial. - Lo sapeva e ha accettato lo stesso di chiamare Gauk! -  
\- Cosa sapeva? -  
\- Che sarebbe morto. Aveva avuto una visione e lo sapeva! Lo ha accettato serenamente perché sapeva che Xini e Tera si sarebbero salvate... - Eudial indicò le lettere e Spike prese la sua.  
La lesse in silenzio e sorrise leggermente leggendo il punto in cui Giles gli diceva di prendersi cura di Eudial anche per lui.  
?Non c'era bisogno di dirlo, Rupert.? Pensò. ?Sai già che lo farò, su questo puoi stare tranquillo.?  
Il vampiro passò un braccio intorno alle spalle della ragazza e la attirò a sé, asciugandole le lacrime con un bacio.  
\- Non piangere più, Eu. Rupert vorrebbe vedere che stai bene, dovremmo cercare di essere sereni quando pensiamo a lui, fare in modo che il suo ricordo sia felice e non una causa di dolore. -  
\- Mi manca così tanto... - Sospirò la ragazza.  
Il vampiro le posò una mano sul petto all'altezza del cuore.  
\- È qui, Eu. Finchè ti ricorderai di lui sarà sempre qui con te. -  
La ragazza annuì e cercò di trattenere le lacrime.  
Guardò le lettere pensierosa.  
\- Dovremo consegnarle... Ho sentito che Xini è tornata anche lei a Tokyo, dovrebbe essere facile rintracciarla, ma mi chiedo che fine abbiano fatto Tera e Valerius... -  
\- Forse è tornata al Consiglio... -  
\- È possibile. Quando spedirò loro i diari e la lettera di Giles, chiederò se sanno come contattarla.-


	5. Stars Are Just a Memory Away

Lyra rientrò a casa sbattendo la porta e lasciò cadere a terra lo zaino, per correre a chiudersi in camera.  
Giles abbassò il fuoco sotto la pentola e si affacciò alla porta della cucina, perplesso. Da quando la conosceva, non aveva mai visto la ragazzina comportarsi in quel modo.  
Si avvicinò alla porta della stanza di Lyra e bussò discretamente, sinceramente preoccupato per lei. Nei due mesi passati da quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta si era affezionato a lei e le era immensamente grato per quello che aveva fatto per lui. Quando era stato dimesso dall'ospedale, Lyra aveva convinto la madre a lasciarlo vivere nell'appartamento che avevano ricavato nel piccolo edificio di mattoni che un tempo, quando la loro casa era ancora una fattoria, veniva usato dai contadini per riporre gli attrezzi. Da quella casetta, quando ancora viveva con loro, il padre di Lyra aveva ricavato un box per l'auto e una stanza con divano letto e bagno che usava come studio per lavorare senza essere disturbato. Poi se ne era andato e la stanza era rimasta inutilizzata.  
Sofia a volte aveva pensato di affittarla, ma era stata felice di lasciarla usare a Giles in cambio del suo aiuto in casa e di vari lavoretti che lei non aveva tempo o modo di fare. Conoscendolo meglio, aveva imparato a fidarsi dell'inglese e si era resa conto che pur non ricordando nulla del suo passato, aveva una enorme cultura ed era una brava persona. Cosa ancora più importante, Lyra, che di solito aveva molte difficoltà a fare amicizia, si trovava a suo agio con lui e grazie al suo aiuto con i compiti, i suoi voti avevano iniziato a migliorare. E poi Sofia era contenta che la figlia non dovesse più trovare la casa vuota e mangiare roba fredda anche se lei doveva lavorare fino a tardi.  
Giles bussò di nuovo.  
\- Lyra? Posso entrare? -  
Dall'interno della stanza si sentì un sospiro e la ragazzina venne ad aprire la porta.  
\- Ciao Shad. -  
Giles la guardò, allarmato nel notare che aveva un graffio sanguinolento sul viso e i vestiti impolverati e strappati in più punti.  
\- Cosa ti è successo?! Ti sei fatta male?! -  
Lyra scosse la testa, cupa.  
\- No. Non è nulla. Non preoccuparti. -  
\- Ma stai sanguinando! -  
\- Ho fatto a botte a scuola, tutto qui. -  
\- Oh, capisco. -  
Giles non commentò, ma prese disinfettante e cotone idrofilo e iniziò a pulirle il graffio delicatamente.  
Lyra si soffiò il naso e lo guardò, triste ora che la rabbia stava iniziando a sbollire.  
\- Quello scemo di Andrea ha iniziato a prendermi in giro perché ho seppellito in giardino la lucertola che hanno ucciso a sassate durante l'intervallo. Alla fine ridevano tutti, ma non mi importava, sono abituata a quello che dicono di me. Ma poi lui ha detto che mio padre se ne è andato perché non sono normale e che mamma non mi vuole bene perché non verrà alla giornata dei genitori. -  
\- E allora lo hai preso a pugni? -  
Lyra annuì, avvilita.  
\- Forse non è stata una buona idea. Mi hanno sospesa. Come farò a dirlo a mamma? -  
\- Non ne sarà molto contenta, temo. -  
\- ?Non ne sarà molto contenta??! Andrà su tutte le furie, ecco cosa farà! -  
\- Fare a botte col tuo compagno non è stata la cosa migliore che potessi fare, ma forse se le spieghi cosa è successo capirà perché hai perso la testa. -  
Lyra si voltò a guardarlo, quasi minacciosa.  
\- Guai a te se ne parli con lei! Shad, lei non deve sapere cosa mi hanno detto! Se lo venisse a sapere ne soffrirebbe... Lei vorrebbe poter venire a scuola come le altre mamme, ma non può lasciare il lavoro per un motivo del genere. Meglio che pensi che sono una attaccabrighe. -  
\- Ma... -  
\- Niente ma! Ho deciso e non mi farai cambiare idea. E poi è giusto che mi punisca, sono stata stupida a cedere alle provocazioni di Andrea, lo so benissimo... -  
\- Ma a volte è difficile mantenere la calma, vero? - Concluse Giles per lei.  
Lyra annuì.  
\- Sapevo che avresti capito. -  
\- Ehi, non sto dicendo che hai fatto bene. -  
Lyra gli sorrise.  
\- Lo so, ma grazie per avermi lasciata sfogare senza sgridarmi anche tu. -  
\- Non sono io quello che deve sgridarti. Che ne dici di mangiare ora? Ho preparato il pranzo. -

Sofia si chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle e guardò il cielo stellato sopra la sua testa. Scorse subito la figura dell'inglese che guardava anche lui il cielo, seduto ai piedi del melo davanti a casa.  
Lo raggiunse sedendosi sull'erba accanto a lui e sorrise leggermente nel vederlo trasalire.  
\- Ti ho spaventato? -  
Giles sorrise, leggermente imbarazzato.  
\- Non mi ero accorto che ci fosse qualcuno. -  
\- Come ti senti? Fa ancora male il polso? -  
L'uomo scosse la testa.  
\- Sto bene. Potrei dire che non sono mai stato meglio in vita mia se solo mi ricordassi minimamente il mio passato. E dire che non sono mai stato meglio da quando posso ricordarmi è un po' banale visto come ero ridotto quando mi sono svegliato in ospedale. In ogni caso non ho più dolori, né giramenti di testa, non dormo più tutto il giorno e mi sento abbastanza forte, quindi probabilmente posso dire di essere completamente guarito. Memoria a parte, ovviamente. -  
Sofia ridacchiò, stupendosi ancora una volta delle risposte di quell'uomo.  
Finora solo Lyra era riuscita a colpirla in quel modo con quello che diceva e non si stupiva che la ragazzina andasse tanto d'accordo con Shad.  
\- Non hai ricordato ancora nulla? -  
Giles guardò le stelle, assorto e Sofia intuì che non era sereno come voleva apparire.  
\- A volte ho la sensazione di aver già fatto una certa azione o un movimento, ma non riesco a ricordare né come né quando... Per esempio credo di aver guardato spesso le stelle in passato e ho la sensazione che lo facessi insieme a qualcuno, ma non riesco a ricordare chi. -  
\- Una moglie? Un figlio? Un amico? -  
\- Non ne ho idea. La mente umana è assurda, non trovi? Non ricordo nulla di me o delle persone a cui volevo bene, eppure potrei citarti a memoria interi testi latini che non so nemmeno quando o dove ho imparato. -  
Sofia annuì, comprensiva.  
\- Deve essere dura per te... -  
\- Sai, non lo sarebbe nemmeno tanto se solo potessi essere certo di non aver dimenticato niente di importante. Continuo a chiedermi se ho una famiglia che mi sta cercando e che si angoscia per me oppure che tipo di persona ero. Forse ero una persona malvagia, una di quelle che fa del male agli altri e che tutti odiano... A volte ho la sensazione di aver fatto cose orribili... -  
\- Non credo, se la tua famiglia ti stesse cercando, ormai la polizia ti avrebbe saputo dire qualcosa e poi non mi sembri il tipo che si fa odiare. Basta vedere come ti comporti con Lyra. Sei sempre gentile con lei, anche quando non se lo meriterebbe. - Finì la frase in tono più duro e Giles sospirò.  
\- Te lo ha detto? -  
\- Non si era mai fatta sospendere prima d'ora. I professori la sgridavano e le mettevano le note perché si distrae spesso, ma non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere. -  
\- Non... non credo che sia una cosa grave. Credo che sia normale qualche litigio con i compagni di scuola alla sua età... -  
\- Inutile che la difendi! E scommetto che a te ha detto il motivo della lite. -  
\- Uh... no. N-non mi ha detto nulla. - Disse Giles arrossendo e Sofia scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non sei credibile come bugiardo, per niente. Lyra è molto più convincente di te e si vede lontano un miglio quando mente! -  
Giles la guardò, imbarazzato e la donna sospirò.  
\- Tanto lo so che è qualcosa che ha a che fare con la giornata dei genitori. Da qualche anno Lyra cerca di nascondermela, ma so bene che ci soffre. Sai, Shad, vorrei tanto poterci andare, ma non posso prendermi una giornata di ferie per un motivo del genere. Da quando mio marito se ne è andato, noi dobbiamo cavarcela da sole e senza il mio lavoro non avrei la possibilità di mantenere la casa. E voglio ottenere una promozione, così Lyra potrà fare il liceo e l'università senza preoccupazioni, ma la carriera implica qualche dolorosa rinuncia. Lyra se ne rende conto, per questo ha iniziato a nascondermi la sua tristezza per queste occasioni. -  
\- È una ragazzina molto dolce. Io le devo molto, se non fosse stato per lei, i giorni passati in ospedale sarebbero stati orribili. A volte le visite di Lyra erano l'unica luce in una giornata di dolore e tristezza e forse sarà stato sciocco da parte mia, ma mi ci aggrappavo per riuscire ad andare avanti. N-non punirla troppo duramente per quello che è successo, non se lo merita... -  
\- Non preoccuparti Shad, non sono mai stata capace di punirla severamente. L'ho sgridata per bene e questa settimana non avrà la sua paghetta, tutto qui. Però volevo chiederti un favore. -  
\- Dimmi pure. -  
\- Potresti accompagnarla tu a scuola per la giornata dei genitori? -  
\- Io? Ma... -  
\- Lo so che non sei suo padre e lo sa bene anche lei, ma sei un amico e so che ne sarebbe felice. Per favore, Shad, fallo per me, non voglio che anche quest'anno sia costretta ad andare da sola. Lyra non oserebbe chiedertelo, ma se glielo proponessi tu sono certa che farebbe i salti di gioia. Potresti farlo? -  
Giles annuì e le sorrise.  
\- Ne sarò lieto. -


	6. The Slayer and the Cat

Tera sedette sul ramo dell'albero con Valerius in braccio e osservò il cimitero deserto mentre il gatto giocherellava con l'estremità della sua treccia.  
\- Non ci sono molti vampiri da queste parti, forse dovremmo spostarci da qualche altra parte. -  
\- Se ho imparato una cosa da quando vi conosco è che i vampiri sono ovunque e che se c'è qualche guaio possibile, prima o poi ci troverà di sicuro. Non potremmo riposare un po' quando ne abbiamo l'opportunità? -  
Tera gli pizzicò leggermente la punta delle orecchie, senza fargli male.  
\- Se sei stanco di questa vita, posso rimandarti da Eudial. -  
\- E lasciarti tutto il divertimento? Scordatelo! Ora sono il gatto di una Cacciatrice, un gatto Cacciatore, direi! -  
\- Ma se non sei capace di prendere nemmeno un topo, pulcioso. - Disse Tera e il gatto scorse l'ombra di un sorriso sul suo volto.  
\- Ho ucciso un vampiro! -  
\- Si, rovesciandogli addosso per sbaglio una boccetta di acqua santa mentre fuggivi... -  
\- Faceva parte di un piano premeditato. -  
\- Si certo, come no. -  
Valerius soffiò senza molta convinzione e la guardò, improvvisamente pensieroso.  
\- Cosa faremo? Non ti sono rimasti molti soldi... -  
\- Dovrò trovare qualche altro lavoro temporaneo da fare. -  
\- Potresti chiamare Eudial. -  
\- Dopo che le ho praticamente ucciso il padre? -  
\- Non lo hai ucciso tu. - Disse Valerius stancamente, come se quella fosse una conversazione già affrontata molte volte.  
\- È come se lo avessi fatto. Se è morto è colpa mia e lo sai anche tu. -  
\- Potresti chiamare il Consiglio allora. - Cambiò discorso il gatto.  
\- Preferisco morire di fame che dovermi abbassare a chiedere qualcosa a quelli! -  
\- Ma io non voglio morire di fame! -  
\- Tranquillo, ho ancora un paio delle tue scatolette. E poi puoi sempre mangiare i topi. -  
\- Che schifo! -  
\- Sei un gatto, ricordi? -  
\- Io non mangio topi! -  
\- Zitto! Guarda lì! -  
Tera indicò una figura sinistra che si aggirava tra le tombe.  
\- Vampiro? -  
La ragazza annuì e si alzò in piedi sul ramo dell'albero, estraendo la spada senza fare rumore. Impugnò l'arma con una mano e sollevò il gatto con l'altra.  
\- Sei pronto? - Sussurrò e Valerius annuì, tendendo i muscoli.  
Tera lo lanciò contro il vampiro e il gatto tirò fuori le unghie soffiando e gonfiando il pelo. La ragazza saltò giù dall'albero alle spalle del vampiro e roteò la spada, decapitandolo mentre Valerius balzava agilmente a terra.  
\- È stato facile. - Disse Tera. - Hai trovato qualcosa? -  
Il gatto le andò incontro con un fascio di banconote in bocca e le lasciò cadere ai suoi piedi.  
\- Siamo stati fortunati, era un vampiro ricco. -  
La ragazza raccolse i soldi e lasciò che il gatto le salisse sulla spalla.  
\- Bel lavoro, sicuro di non essere stato un ladro invece che un mago nella tua vita precedente? -  
\- Spiritosa. Se non avessi avuto l'idea di rapinare i vampiri che uccidi avremmo fatto la fame. -  
\- Non ti farebbe male un po' di dieta, stai diventando pesante. -  
\- Ma se sono in perfetta forma! -  
\- Si, forma sferica. -  
\- Ah ah ah. Dovrei ridere? -  
\- Fai come ti pare. -  
Tera mise via la spada nascondendola nello zaino e uscì dal cimitero.  
\- Fine della caccia per stanotte? - Chiese Valerius, curioso.  
\- Non credo che ci siano altri vampiri in giro da queste parti, sembra un posto tranquillo. E poi dobbiamo ancora trovare un posto dove dormire. -  
\- Credi di trovare alberghi aperti a quest'ora in un paese di campagna come questo? -  
\- No, ma è campagna ed è bel tempo, possiamo anche accontentarci di un granaio o di una stalla. -  
Valerius sbadigliò, stiracchiandosi.  
\- Beh sarà sempre meglio di quando siamo rimasti sotto la pioggia tutta la notte. -

Giles addentò la sua fetta di pane abbondantemente ricoperta di marmellata che Lyra aveva insistito per preparargli e sorrise nel vedere l'entusiasmo della ragazzina mentre preparava i panini per il pranzo.  
\- Vuoi una mano? -  
Lyra gli sorrise e scosse la testa.  
\- No, oggi voglio essere io a preparare il pranzo. Di solito sei tu a farlo, ma oggi è un giorno speciale. Ti piace la colazione? -  
\- Una delle migliori che abbia mai mangiato. -  
La ragazzina scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Certo, perché te ne ricordi tante, vero? - Lo prese in giro affettuosamente, poi lo guardò intensamente, tornando seria. - Dimmelo ancora, ti prego, sennò non riesco a crederci. Verrai davvero a scuola con me oggi? -  
\- Certo, te l'ho promesso, no? Tua madre avrebbe voluto poter venire lei, ma dovrai accontentarti di me. - Rispose Giles con un sorriso divertito.  
Lyra gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò sulla guancia d'impulso.  
\- Sono così contenta, Shad! Grazie, grazie ancora! Ora i miei compagni crederanno che esisti davvero! Continuano a dire che mi invento un sacco di storie, ma ora vedranno che è tutto vero! -  
Lanciò un gridolino vedendo l'orologio e si affrettò a finire i panini e a infilarli nello zaino.  
\- Sei pronto? Dobbiamo sbrigarci o faremo tardi! Sai? Oggi passeremo la giornata in campagna, alla fattoria vicino alla scuola. Sarà come una specie di gita e organizzeranno gare e giochi a cui partecipare insieme ai genitori! Gli anni scorsi ero costretta a restare a guardare, ma stavolta ci sei tu! - Si bloccò di colpo, esitando leggermente prima di proseguire. - Certo, sempre che tu ne abbia voglia... ma anche se non ti va di giocare non importa. Sono già contenta che tu venga. -  
\- Perchè non dovrebbe andarmi? -  
\- Pensavo che forse potresti non sentirtela, sei stato così male... -  
Giles le sorrise, rassicurante.  
\- Mi sento in ottima forma, te lo assicuro. A parte la memoria non c'è nulla che non vada in me. -  
\- Però non stancarti troppo, ok? Me lo prometti? -  
\- Promesso. -

Tera aprì gli occhi, svegliata dalle grida allegre di decine di voci di ragazzini e spostò la paglia che le aveva fatto da letto, alzandosi a sedere.  
\- Che succede pulcioso? Cosa è tutto questo rumore? -  
Valerius guardò fuori dalla finestrella del soppalco della stalla dove avevano dormito quella notte.  
\- Sembra che il prato qua fuori sia pieno di ragazzini con i loro genitori. Mi chiedo perché. -  
Tera si avvicinò anche lei alla finestra e guardò fuori.  
\- Sembra una specie di gita scolastica. Con tutte le fattorie nei dintorni dovevano scegliere proprio questa... Vieni gatto, andiamo via prima che a qualcuno venga in mente di curiosare nella stalla. -  
Fece per avviarsi verso la scala quando si accorse che Valerius non si era mosso dalla finestra e continuava a fissare la gente nel prato.  
\- Non è possibile. - Sussurrò il gatto e Tera notò che aveva il corpo rigido per la tensione.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese, tornando a inginocchiarsi accanto a lui.  
\- Guarda lì, accanto a quell'albero. -  
\- La ragazzina bionda? -  
\- L'uomo accanto a lei. Ora è nascosto dal tronco dell'albero, ma quando si sposta, guardalo e dimmi se sono pazzo. -  
Tera guardò nella direzione indicata dal gatto e dopo un po' riuscì a vedere il viso dell'uomo. Impallidì di colpo ed ebbe la netta impressione che sarebbe caduta se non fosse stata già seduta in terra.  
\- Non... non può essere lui. È morto. -  
\- Lo so, ma è identico a lui... -  
\- Non può essersi salvato da quell'incendio, non c'erano altre uscite... Forse quell'uomo gli somiglia soltanto... Forse siamo noi a volerlo vedere a tutti i costi... -  
\- E se fosse un fantasma?! -  
\- Uno spettro che parla con la gente? Non essere ridicolo, pulcioso. -  
\- Ma se è Rupert Giles perché non è tornato da noi? -  
\- Forse non è lui... Ma gli somiglia così tanto...  
Valerius corse verso la scala.  
\- Dove vai?! - Gli chiese Tera, senza muoversi. Si sentiva tremare le gambe a tal punto che non osava alzarsi.  
Il gatto la guardò febbrilmente.  
\- Vado a vedere se è lui. Aspettami qui. -  
Tera annuì debolmente e tornò a fissare quell'uomo identico a Giles.


	7. Just Shad

Valerius corse attraverso il prato con la pancia a terra, evitando i ragazzini che giocavano a palla sull'erba. Arrivato a pochi passi dall'uomo che avevano visto dalla finestra, rallentò e lo esaminò attentamente. Non aveva dubbi, quello era Rupert Giles, era troppo identico a lui per non esserlo, e il suo odore era quello dell'Osservatore.  
Con un paio di balzi lo raggiunse e gli saltò in grembo, miagolando.  
\- Rupert Giles! Sei davvero tu! Ci sei mancato così tanto! Credevamo che fossi morto, dove eri finito?! -  
Giles trasalì spaventato nel trovarsi il gatto in braccio all'improvviso e Lyra, seduta accanto a lui, scoppiò a ridere.  
\- È solo un gatto, Shad! -  
L'inglese ridacchiò anche lui, arrossendo un po'.  
\- Mi ha colto di sorpresa. Chissà cosa vuole. -  
Allungò una mano a carezzarlo in testa e Valerius lo guardò allibito.  
\- Ehi, sono io, sono Valerius! Perchè fai finta di non conoscermi?! -  
\- Che strano gatto, - disse Giles voltandosi verso Lyra ? continua a miagolare. -  
\- Forse ha fame. -  
Giles prese un panino dallo zaino per dargli un po' di prosciutto, ma il gatto era corso via con aria spaventata.

Tera lo accolse ansiosamente.  
\- Allora?! -  
Valerius la guardò con aria smarrita.  
\- Quando mi sono avvicinato, ero certo che fosse lui, è identico a lui, persino l'odore è quello di Giles, ma era strano! -  
\- Cosa intendi per strano? -  
\- Si comportava in modo strano! Mi ha trattato come se fossi stato un semplice gatto, mi ha carezzato senza ascoltare quello che gli dicevo... ha detto che miagolavo! -  
\- Ma tu miagoli, in effetti. Però se quello è davvero Giles dovrebbe poterti capire... -  
Il gatto la guardò con aria infelice.  
\- E se non fosse lui? -  
Tera non rispose. Il cuore le diceva di correre dall'Osservatore, di abbracciarlo e chiedergli perdono per quello che era successo, ma qualcosa la bloccava.  
Aveva il terrore di illudersi, di lasciare aperta una porta alla speranza per poi scoprire che quell'uomo era solo un sosia di Giles. Non aveva riconosciuto Valerius ed era insieme a una bambina bionda in una gita per genitori e figli. Che motivo avrebbe avuto il suo Osservatore di trovarsi in un posto del genere? E chi era la ragazzina?  
\- Ah, sei qui, micetto. -  
Tera trasalì nel trovarsi faccia a faccia con Lyra che aveva seguito Valerius fino alla stalla. Anche la ragazzina guardò sorpresa la ragazza pallida dai lunghi capelli neri seduta in mezzo alla paglia.  
\- Oh è tuo il gatto? Prima ha spaventato Shad. -  
\- Shad? -  
Lyra annuì, avvicinandosi alla finestra e indicando Giles.  
\- Si, è lui. È un mio amico. -  
\- E si chiama Shad? -  
\- Si anche se non è il suo vero nome. -  
\- E come... come si chiama? -  
\- Non lo so e non lo sa nemmeno lui. Sai, ha perso la memoria e non ricorda assolutamente nulla del suo passato. -  
Tera e Valerius si scambiarono uno sguardo, comprendendo in quel momento il motivo dello strano comportamento dell'uomo.  
\- Davvero? -  
Lyra annuì.  
\- L'ho trovato ferito e sanguinante un paio di mesi fa. Se non avessi chiamato un'ambulanza sarebbe morto, sai? I dottori non sanno cosa gli fosse successo, di sicuro si era scottato in un incendio, ma nessuno sa dove sia successo. -  
Tera soffocò un grido di sorpresa e la guardò preoccupata.  
\- Ora sta bene, vero? -  
\- A parte il fatto che non ricorda nulla, è guarito completamente. Sei gentile a preoccuparti per lui anche se non lo conosci. Come ti chiami? Io sono Lyra. -  
-Tera... -  
\- Piacere di averti conosciuta allora! Ora è meglio che vada o Shad si preoccuperà. Ciao Tera, ciao gattino! -  
La ragazzina scese in fretta dalla scala e Tera prese meccanicamente in braccio Valerius. Sia lei che il gatto tremavano per lo shock.  
\- Mio Dio... - Sussurrò la ragazza. - È lui, è davvero lui... -  
\- Ed è vivo... -  
\- Ha perso la memoria... Per questo non ce lo ha detto... -  
Il gatto le appoggiò le zampe sulla spalla, leccandole le lacrime che le scendevano sul viso e non riuscendo a capire chi di loro due stesse tremando più forte.  
\- Cosa facciamo ora? Andiamo da lui? -  
Tera si riscosse.  
\- No. Non possiamo. Non così. -  
\- Perchè no? -  
\- Guardalo. -  
\- Sembra che stia bene. -  
\- Appunto. Lo hai mai visto tanto sereno? -  
\- Quando usciva con la ex-dea era felice. -  
\- Si, ma c'era sempre la minaccia dei vampiri o di qualche pericolo. Un Osservatore può essere felice quanto vuole, ma non può dimenticare i rischi del suo lavoro. Non può smettere di essere un Osservatore più di quanto io possa smettere di essere una Cacciatrice. -  
\- E ora può invece? -  
\- Non sa nemmeno cosa sia un Osservatore, ora. Non ha idea che esistano i vampiri, non si ricorda degli orrori che ha visto nella sua vita. È una persona normale. È l'unica occasione che potrebbe avere per vivere una vita normale... -  
\- Vuoi dire che non intendi dirgli la verità?! -  
\- Non lo so, Valerius. Per lui potrebbe essere meglio non sapere nulla. -  
\- Ma così non potremo più averlo con noi! Non sarà più nostro amico, non avremo più modo di stare con lui! -  
La ragazza prese in braccio il gatto.  
\- È vivo, Val, è vivo ed è già tanto di più di quello che potevamo sognare fino a pochi minuti fa. Non sai quanto mi renda felice sapere che sta bene, che non l'ho ucciso, non puoi immaginarlo. Prima di decidere cosa fare voglio essere certa che sarà la cosa migliore per lui. -  
Valerius ammise che Tera aveva ragione.  
\- Cosa facciamo allora? -  
\- Dobbiamo fare una telefonata, vieni. -

Eudial sollevò la cornetta del telefono e subito dopo rimase sorpresa nel riconoscere la voce dall'altro capo del filo.  
\- Tera?! Sono mesi che non ti fai viva, dove eri finita?! Devo darti una lettera, l'aveva scritta Giles per te. -  
\- Sono rimasta in Italia, ma ora non ha importanza. Tu e il vampiro dovete venire qui immediatamente e portate anche la dea. -  
\- Cosa succede, c'è un nuovo nemico? Non so se Xini potrà venire... Da quando Giles...- Si interruppe, incapace di proseguire. - Da allora si è gettata nel suo lavoro. Ha scritto delle canzoni bellissime dedicate a lui, tutte in inglese e sta per partire per un tour all'estero per promuovere il cd anche fuori dal Giappone. -  
\- Non me ne frega nulla di quello che fa la mentecatta. Venite qui e portate anche lei, anche a costo di farle inserire un concerto in Italia nel suo tour. È importante. -  
\- Ma di cosa si tratta? -  
\- Ti spiegherò tutto quando arriverai qui. Ora devo andare, venite appena possibile. -  
Tera le dettò in fretta il nome dell'aeroporto più vicino e riagganciò il telefono.  
Valerius la guardò perplesso.  
\- Perchè non glielo hai detto? -  
Tera gli sorrise, il primo vero sorriso che il gatto le vedeva fare dal giorno dell'incendio.  
\- E perdermi le facce che faranno quando lo vedranno? -


	8. I Like What You Are

Eudial sbadigliò. Aveva dormito per la maggior parte del volo, ma si sentiva ancora stanca e indolenzita. Spike dormiva ancora accanto a lei e le teneva la mano, mentre Xini, qualche posto più in là, guardava fuori dal finestrino con aria malinconica.  
Eudial sospirò: la perdita di Giles era stato un duro colpo per tutti loro, ma per Xini doveva essere stato tremendo. Lei e Spike si erano sostenuti a vicenda, ma la ex dea non aveva nessuno, solo le sue canzoni. In fondo bastava ascoltarle per rendersi conto del suo grande dolore e dell'amore che provava per Giles.  
Eudial avrebbe voluto aiutarla in qualche modo, ma non sapeva cosa dire per consolarla, il dolore per la morte dell'Osservatore era ancora tanto forte che lei stessa riusciva a malapena ad andare avanti.  
Si chiese cosa volesse da loro Tera. Probabilmente un nuovo nemico tanto potente da costringerla a cercare il loro aiuto.  
?Deve essere davvero una minaccia tremenda perché si sia decisa a chiamarci...? Pensò, guardando la pista di atterraggio che si avvicinava. ?Beh, tra poco lo scopriremo.?

Giles raggiunse Sofia sulla porta di casa e la donna gli sorrise.  
\- Dorme? -  
\- Si è addormentata subito, era stanchissima. -  
L'inglese ridacchiò.  
\- Ci credo. Credo che fra poco la imiterò, è stata un giornata intensa per tutti e due. -  
\- Grazie per averla accompagnata, Shad. Spero che non ti abbia fatto stancare troppo. -  
\- Ma no, è stato divertente. -  
\- Era da tanto che non la vedevo tornare da scuola tanto allegra. Non ha molti amici purtroppo. In parte è anche colpa mia, dovrei seguirla di più, ma il lavoro mi impegna così tanto... -  
\- Non devi sentirti in colpa, tu ti stai impegnando per lei, per poterle garantire un futuro tranquillo. Lyra sa che lei vuoi bene. Non deve essere facile dover fare tutto da sola. -  
\- Già... Siamo fortunate ad averti incontrato, ultimamente ci stai aiutando tantissimo. -  
Sofia si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò delicatamente sulle labbra, ma si ritrasse quasi subito notando che lui esitava.  
\- Non... non vuoi? -  
\- N-non è questo. - Rispose Giles e Sofia notò che era arrossito. - Mi piaci, molto anche! Ma... -  
\- Ma? -  
L'inglese le rivolse uno sguardo colpevole e spaventato allo stesso tempo.  
\- Non... non sarebbe giusto. Non so chi sono, non ricordo nulla del mio passato, non posso prometterti nulla, Sofia, non ho garanzie da darti. Per quello che ne so potrei essere sposato, oppure un criminale o semplicemente un bastardo che ti farebbe solo soffrire. -  
La donna gli carezzò una guancia.  
\- Quello che sei adesso mi piace e non voglio promesse né garanzie. Ora siamo qui, tu e io, e mi piaci abbastanza per volerti baciare. Anche se domani dovesse cambiare tutto, anche se dovessi rivelarti una persona completamente diversa, il ricordo di questo Shad sarà sempre piacevole. Neanche io posso prometterti nulla, del resto. - Concluse con un sorriso, avvicinando di nuovo le labbra a quelle di Giles e stavolta lui ricambiò il bacio.  
Quando si staccarono, Sofia notò che l'inglese stava tremando e aveva un'espressione indifesa ed emozionata che la fece intenerire.  
\- Paura? - Gli chiese scherzosamente e Giles le sorrise un po' nervosamente.  
\- Si. Ma è stato bello. -  
La donna lo abbracciò, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla e alzò lo sguardo a guardare le stelle. Poco dopo alzò un braccio a indicare il cielo.  
\- Guarda Shad! Cos'è quello? -  
\- Sembra una cometa. - Rispose l'Osservatore senza sapere perché quella visione gli causasse una sensazione di terrore.  
\- Che strano, i giornali non ne hanno parlato. -  
\- Non mi piace. Mi fa pensare a un cattivo presagio. -  
Sofia scoppiò a ridere e lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Andiamo Shad, non sarai superstizioso?! A me sembra molto bella. -  
\- Lo è. Ma mi fa paura. -  
\- Ah, come me allora. Ti piaccio, ma riesco a farti tremare con un bacio! -  
Giles arrossì nuovamente, ma rise anche lui.

Eudial si guardò intorno finché non scorse Tera che li aspettava con Valerius sulla spalla. Lei e Spike la raggiunsero e Xini li seguì a qualche passo di distanza.  
Eudial porse subito a Tera la lettera di Giles, aspettandosi che la ragazza mostrasse qualche segno di commozione o che si affrettasse a leggerla, ma Tera la sorprese infilandosela in tasca quasi con indifferenza. Sembrava eccitata per qualcosa ed Eudial trovò quasi irritante l'energia che intuiva nei suoi movimenti.  
?Come può sembrare tanto felice quando l'unico che si sia mai preoccupato per lei è morto? Non le importava niente di Giles, allora??  
Tera li portò al bar dell'aeroporto e li fece sedere a un tavolino un po' in disparte.  
\- Allora, cosa vuoi Tera? Perchè ci hai fatto tornare in Italia? -  
La ragazza appoggiò parecchie foto sul tavolino davanti a loro.  
\- Guardate queste. -  
Xini ne prese una e gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime.  
\- Ci hai fatto volare per ore per ricordarci quello che abbiamo perso? -  
\- Tera, sei diventata più cretina di quello che ricordavo! Ci fai attraversare mezzo mondo per farci vedere delle vecchie foto di Giles?! Lo fai per farci soffrire ancora? - Gridò Eudial alzandosi in piedi di scatto.  
Spike posò una mano intorno al polso di Eudial per calmarla e la ragazza tornò a sedersi.  
\- Dove le hai trovate? Le hai scattate prima che fosse posseduto da Gauk? - Chiese a Tera, cercando di allentare la tensione.  
\- Non sono vecchie foto. Le ho scattate ieri, poco dopo avervi telefonato. -  
\- Bugiarda! - Gridò Eudial, mentre Xini scoppiava a piangere apertamente. - Perchè vuoi torturarci? -  
Tera la guardò negli occhi ed Eudial si rese conto all'istante che era sincera.  
\- Non sto mentendo. È vivo. -  
\- Come... come è possibile? Lo abbiamo visto intrappolato in quel palazzo... -  
Xini alzò gli occhi verso di lei, non osando ancora sperare per il terrore di trovarsi di nuovo col cuore a pezzi.  
\- Non è possibile, Tera... Non lo sento, non sento la sua presenza... -  
\- E se è davvero vivo perché non si è fatto sentire? -  
\- È lui. Ne sono assolutamente certa. Non so come abbia fatto a salvarsi, ma è lui. E non ci ha contattato perché non ricorda nulla. -  
\- Non ricorda nulla dell'incidente? -  
\- Niente di niente. Amnesia totale, non ricorda il suo passato, non ricorda noi, non sa nemmeno il suo stesso nome. -  
\- Hai parlato con lui?! -  
\- Valerius ci ha provato, ma non riesce più a capirlo, io ho parlato con la persona che gli ha salvato la vita. -  
\- Deve essere riuscito a teletrasportarsi... - Disse Eudial. - Ma con i sigilli che avevo messo ai suoi poteri per bloccare Gauk è un miracolo che ci sia riuscito senza ammazzarsi! -  
\- Povero Ripper, deve aver sofferto tantissimo... Ma forse posso aiutarlo a guarire unendo la mia mente alla sua! Portami subito da lui, Tera! - Implorò Xini.  
La Cacciatrice scosse la testa, seria.  
\- No. -  
Eudial la guardò allibita.  
\- Non vuoi che Xini lo aiuti? Gli hai detto almeno che stavamo arrivando? -  
\- Non mi sono avvicinata a lui e sono stata ben attenta a non farmi vedere. Le foto le ho scattate da lontano con il teleobbiettivo. Vi ho chiamati perché dovevate saperlo, ma vi chiedo di non contattare il fallito. -  
\- Ma perché?! -  
Tera sospirò e il suo viso si velò di tristezza.  
\- Guardate le foto. La sua espressione... Lo avete mai visto tanto sereno? Forse per lui è meglio non ricordare niente. La sua vita di Osservatore prima o poi lo farà ammazzare davvero. E io non voglio. Preferisco che si dimentichi di me, piuttosto. -  
Dopo le parole di Tera cadde un silenzio agghiacciante mentre gli altri tre guardavano le foto, assorti.


	9. Immortal Love

Lyra entrò in casa canticchiando, lasciò lo zaino di scuola in camera e tornò in cucina portandosi dietro lo stereo portatile.  
\- Sei allegra oggi. - Commentò Giles con un sorriso.  
La ragazzina gli mise in mano la custodia di un cd.  
\- Lo sono! Ho appena comprato questo e ho scoperto che la cantante verrà a fare un concerto qui vicino. Voglio chiedere alla mamma se mi lascerà andare. -  
Giles guardò la foto sulla copertina.  
\- Sachino Seihoshi, Immortal Love. -  
\- È appena uscito. La cantante è molto famosa in Giappone, ma ora sta per debuttare in Europa. A scuola hanno comprato tutti il cd, è molto bello! Solo che le canzoni sono tutte in inglese, potresti aiutarmi a tradurle? -  
\- Certo, perché no? -  
\- Grazie Shad, non vedo l'ora di far leggere la traduzione ai miei compagni! -  
Lyra accese lo stereo, sedendosi a tavola e iniziando a mangiare.  
Dopo un po' rialzò la testa dal piatto e guardò Giles, un po' preoccupata nel vederlo immobile con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.  
\- Shad? Shad?! -  
L'inglese si riscosse.  
\- Uh? Scusami... Dicevi? -  
\- Ti senti bene? -  
\- Si, certo. Ero solo sovrappensiero. -  
\- Ti piace il cd? -  
\- È molto bello, ma anche tanto triste. C'è tanta sofferenza in queste canzoni... -  
\- Ho letto su una rivista che la cantante ha perso il suo amore. -  
\- Posso immaginarlo. Sembra di sentire tutto il suo dolore. Questa musica mi fa sentire triste, quasi come se fossi stato io a perdere qualcosa... -  
Lyra notò lo sguardo di Giles e spense lo stereo.  
\- Ehi, Shad, non volevo rattristarti. Se avessi saputo che ti avrebbero colpito tanto non te le avrei fatte sentire. -  
\- No, lascialo pure acceso, mi piace, anche se è triste. Se Sofia ti darà il permesso sarò felice di accompagnarti al concerto. -  
\- Dici davvero Shad?! - Gridò la ragazzina, alzandosi da tavola per abbracciarlo quando lui annuì.

Eudial, Tera e Xini finsero di essere molto interessate alla vetrina del negozio davanti alla scuola media, ma la loro era attenzione era completamente rivolta all'uomo che aveva accompagnato a scuola la ragazzina bionda e si stava allontanando dopo averla salutata.  
\- Ora mi credete, vero? - Chiese Tera.  
\- Avevi ragione, quello è Giles, non ci sono dubbi. -  
\- Ripper... - Sospirò Xini. - Vorrei poter correre ad abbracciarlo. -  
\- Anche noi, ma non possiamo. Gli faremmo solo del male, vuoi che venga ucciso?! -  
\- Non lo permetterei! -  
\- Sei riuscita a evitarlo? Se non fosse riuscito a usare i poteri sarebbe morto. -  
\- Tera ha ragione purtroppo. La nostra vita è troppo pericolosa, se Giles tornerà da noi prima o poi finirà per essere ucciso. -  
Le tre ragazze sospirarono.  
\- Cosa facciamo allora? - Chiese Xini. - Non possiamo abbandonarlo in queste condizioni. Non ha niente e si chiederà chi era prima dell'incidente... -  
\- Potremmo contattare il Consiglio. Forse loro potrebbero falsificare qualche documento come hanno fatto per Hope e creargli una nuova vita e una nuova identità. Potrebbero dirgli che non aveva famiglia o legami particolari, dargli un lavoro e un conto in banca ben fornito. In questo modo sarebbe libero di vivere tranquillamente senza doversi preoccupare del suo passato. -  
\- Non mi piacciono quelle vecchie mummie, ma credo che potrebbero farlo. E non credo che potranno negare un favore del genere a due Cacciatrici ben decise. -  
Xini rimase a guardare in silenzio l'angolo dietro quale era sparito Giles ed Eudial le posò una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Non è facile per nessuna di noi, ma dobbiamo essere felici che sia vivo. -  
Tera lanciò un'occhiataccia a un passante.  
\- Che ha da guardare quel tipo? -  
\- Forse è perché state fissando la vetrina di un negozio di biancheria intima maschile da almeno mezzora, trio di deficienti? - Disse Valerius facendola arrossire.

Xini si separò da Tera ed Eudial con un sospiro. Avrebbe voluto poter contattare Ripper, fargli ricordare di lei, ma doveva ammettere che Tera ed Eudial avevano ragione sui pericoli del lavoro di Osservatore. La ragazza si sentiva ancora in colpa per quello che era successo ed era disposta a rinunciare a lui per il suo bene. Girò l'angolo senza guardare dove stava andando e sbattè contro una persona che veniva nella direzione opposta alla sua.  
Quando alzò gli occhi per scusarsi, rimase senza fiato nell'accorgersi che aveva urtato contro Giles. Lo fissò senza parlare per un secondo, poi si riscosse, mormorò una scusa e fece per allontanarsi, quando vide nello sguardo di lui un bagliore di riconoscimento.  
Lo guardò senza respirare, senza riuscire a decidere se sperare che gli tornasse la memoria oppure no. Da una parte non desiderava altro che gettarsi fra le sue braccia e tenerlo stretto per sempre, dall'altra non voleva più che rischiasse la sua vita.  
Giles le sorrise.  
\- Sachino Seihoshi, giusto? È qui per il concerto vero? -  
Xini lo guardò sconcertata e annuì.  
\- Potrebbe farmi un autografo? È per una ragazzina che si chiama Lyra. Il suo cd le piace molto. -  
La ragazza cercò di non tradire la sua emozione mentre prendeva una foto e la firmava, ma avrebbe solo voluto mettersi a piangere. Nel suo cuore era stata certa che Giles si sarebbe ricordato di lei vedendola, ma era evidente che ora per lui era soltanto una cantante qualunque.  
Gli porse la foto e Giles la ringraziò.  
\- Ora devo andare. - Sussurrò in fretta la ragazza e corse via prima che lui potesse vederla piangere.

Sofia sorrise ripensando alla felicità di Lyra quando Shad le aveva portato la foto autografata della cantante che avrebbe fatto un concerto in zona entro pochi giorni. La ragazzina aveva letteralmente fatto salti di gioia ed era corsa subito a casa di una compagna di scuola per mostrargliela.  
Da qualche giorno Lyra sembrava andare più d'accordo con i compagni di classe e Sofia aveva l'impressione che la gita alla fattoria avesse avuto una qualche influenza in quel cambiamento.  
Bussò alla porta dell'appartamentino dove viveva Shad e l'inglese venne ad aprirle dopo pochi secondi.  
\- Ciao. Volevo ringraziarti ancora per l'autografo che hai portato a Lyra. -  
Giles le sorrise.  
\- Non ho fatto niente di speciale. Sono contento che le sia piaciuto. -  
\- Era felicissima. Ma aspetta di vedere quando le farò vedere questi. - Disse la donna mostrandogli tre biglietti per il concerto di Sachino Seihoshi.  
\- Hai deciso di lasciarla andare? -  
\- Andremo tutti insieme, sono riuscita a ottenere il pomeriggio libero. Fermo lì! - Gli intimò vedendo che lui stava per dire qualcosa. - Non azzardarti a dire che non puoi accettare o cose del genere. Voglio andare al concerto con mia figlia e voglio che ci sia anche tu. -  
\- State già facendo anche troppo per me... -  
Sofia lo zittì premendogli le labbra sulle sue, poi gli sorrise.  
\- Hai la minima idea di quanto mi stai aiutando? Da anni la casa non era tanto in ordine e hai rimesso a posto cose che non avevo tempo o le capacità di riparare. Sei prezioso, Shad, ma se ancora non ti ho convinto facciamo così: non appena avrai trovato un lavoro ti autorizzo a portarci a cena fuori per ricambiare. Va bene così? -  
Giles le sorrise maliziosamente.  
\- Se continuo a protestare mi bacerai di nuovo per farmi tacere? -  
Sofia scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Scordatelo. -  
\- Allora non mi resta che accettare. -  
\- Bravo. - Disse la donna premiandolo con un altro bacio.  
Giles si fece da parte per lasciarla entrare.  
\- Vuoi una tazza di the? Lo stavo preparando quando hai bussato. -  
Sofia annuì ed entrò in casa.  
Giles fece per dirigersi verso il fornello, quando improvvisamente ebbe la sensazione che la stanza stesse girando intorno a lui e che decine di voci si affollassero nella sua testa. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e quando li riaprì si rese conto di essere in ginocchio sul pavimento con Sofia che lo scuoteva preoccupata.  
\- Shad? Shad, che hai?! -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa senza comprendere.  
\- Cosa è successo? -  
\- Sono io che te lo chiedo. All'improvviso sei caduto a terra senza motivo. Ti senti male? -  
\- H-ho avuto un giramento di testa, ma è stato un attimo. Io... - Si interruppe vedendo una goccia di sangue cadere sul pavimento davanti a lui, seguita poco dopo da un'altra.  
\- Santo cielo, Shad, stai sanguinando! - Esclamò Sofia, preoccupata, porgendogli un fazzoletto e aiutandolo a rialzarsi. - Vieni, ti accompagno al pronto soccorso. -  
Giles si premette il fazzoletto sul viso per asciugare il sangue.  
\- Sono certo che non è nulla di grave. -  
Sofia lo trascinò verso la porta.  
\- Con le ferite che hai subito non mi pare il caso di essere imprudenti. Quando Lyra ti ha trovato stavi per morire dissanguato a causa di una emorragia del genere. -  
L'Osservatore guardò il fazzoletto macchiato di sangue e annuì.  
\- Forse hai ragione. -


	10. A Name from a Dream

Sofia si alzò dal divanetto della sala d'aspetto per andare incontro a Giles.  
\- Allora? - Gli chiese preoccupata e lui la rassicurò con un sorriso.  
\- Te lo avevo detto, non è nulla di grave. Il dottore ha detto che è normale avere qualche giramento di testa dopo il trauma che ho subito. -  
La donna sorrise, sollevata.  
\- Come ti senti ora? -  
\- Un po' di mal di testa e poi credo che mi abbiano tolto qualche litro di sangue per fare esami inutili, ma passerà presto. -  
\- Vieni, ti accompagno a casa. - Gli disse passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita.

\- Allora, li hai contattati? - Chiese Tera alzando la testa dal libro che stava leggendo per guardare Eudial.  
\- No, ancora no. Agli Osservatori penseremo dopo, ora abbiamo un altro problema, guardate. - Rispose la ragazza appoggiando sul tavolo un quotidiano.  
Tera, Spike e Valerius si sporsero a leggere l'articolo.  
\- ?Avvistata cometa diretta verso la Terra.? - Lesse Tera. - Il fallito non aveva avuto una visione a proposito di una cometa? -  
\- Già. E aveva avuto una sensazione di forte pericolo. -  
\- Allora dobbiamo cercare di scoprire cosa potrebbe comportare l'arrivo di questa cometa. Secondo l'articolo non è in rotta di collisione con la Terra, ma penso che potrebbe essere collegata a qualcosa di sovrannaturale. -  
Tera ed Eudial annuirono.  
\- Prima di decidere qualunque cosa a proposito di Giles cerchiamo di sistemare questo problema. Lui per ora sta bene ed è al sicuro, non c'è fretta. -  
\- Allora tu e il vampiro cercate di scoprire qualcosa sulla cometa, io e il pulcioso terremo d'occhio il fallito. -  
\- Ok, poi stanotte faremo il contrario. -

Giles chiuse il libro che stava leggendo e lo appoggiò sul tavolino accanto al divano. Il mal di testa era passato, ma gli antidolorifici e le medicine che gli avevano dato in ospedale lo facevano sentire assonnato. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, ma li riaprì sentendo la porta che si apriva.  
Sofia entrò nella stanza e si avvicinò al divano in silenzio.  
\- Ti ho svegliato, Shad? - Gli chiese sottovoce.  
\- No, non stavo dormendo. -  
\- Sono venuta a vedere come stai. -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Forse preferivo il mal di testa agli effetti collaterali delle medicine, ma sto bene. Domani sarà tutto passato. -  
Sofia sedette sul bordo del divano e gli passò una mano fra i capelli.  
\- In ogni caso stanotte resto qui. -  
L'inglese le prese la mano e la baciò all'interno del polso.  
\- Sto bene, te lo assicuro, non devi preoccuparti per me. -  
La donna si chinò su di lui, lasciando che i capelli biondi gli sfiorassero il viso, e negli occhi le si accese una luce maliziosa.  
\- Una ragione di più per restare, non credi? -  
Giles scoppiò a ridere e la attirò a sé per baciarla.

Xinuxunil sedette alla finestra e guardò fuori: il cielo sereno era di un blu scuro, punteggiato di stelle brillanti come diamanti e in mezzo ad esse la più luminosa di tutte era la cometa.  
Con un sospiro si abbracciò le ginocchia, appoggiandovi il viso. Si sentiva sola, terribilmente sola in quella stanza d'albergo troppo grande e non desiderava altro che sentire le braccia di Ripper che la circondavano e la proteggevano.  
Se lui fosse stato lì con lei le cose sarebbero state molto diverse: avrebbero guardato insieme le stelle e poi avrebbero fatto l'amore unendo le loro menti al pari dei loro corpi.  
Ma non sarebbe più successo, mai più.  
Xini si asciugò una lacrima e si rimproverò: non doveva essere egoista. Avrebbe dovuto essere felice anche solo per il fatto che Ripper era vivo e stava bene.  
\- Ma mi manca così tanto... - Sussurrò.  
Non era solo la lontananza fisica a pesarle: fino al giorno dell'incendio aveva sempre sentito la presenza dell'Osservatore dentro di lei, in una sorta di contatto mentale, ma ora nel posto che era stato di Giles c'era solo il vuoto.  
Probabilmente il potere di Giles era stato danneggiato in modo irreparabile e anche se gli fosse tornata la memoria non sarebbe più stato in grado di unire la sua mente a quella di Xini.  
La ragazza cercò di non pensarci e rilesse i fogli appoggiati sul davanzale accanto a lei per ripassare i testi delle sue canzoni. Le aveva scritte in memoria di Ripper, ma in un certo senso erano ancora vere anche dopo aver scoperto che lui era ancora vivo. Ad essere morto era il suo amore per lei.

Sofia si strinse contro il corpo dell'uomo addormentato e aprì gli occhi con un sorriso. Il divano letto era troppo piccolo per entrambi, ma, nonostante la posizione un po' scomoda, aveva dormito benissimo. Il corpo di Shad era caldo e rassicurante e il suo abbraccio l'aveva fatta sentire serena e protetta come non le era capitato da molti anni ormai.  
Studiò pigramente il viso dell'uomo addormentato e sentì che avrebbe potuto innamorarsi molto facilmente di lui. Gli sfiorò il viso con una mano, delicatamente, quasi assaporando la sensazione della sua pelle sotto le sue dita, morbida nel rilassamento del sonno e ruvida di barba non ancora rasata allo stesso tempo. E dolcemente calda.  
Sofia gli sfiorò il naso con un bacio e lui la strinse più forte, sorridendo nel sonno.  
\- Ti amo. - Sussurrò, ancora addormentato e Sofia trattenne il respiro, pensando di aver capito male.  
\- Cosa hai detto? - Gli chiese con un sussurro, emozionata e un po' spaventata.  
\- Ti amo, Xini. - Mormorò Giles nel sonno. - Ti amo così tanto... -  
Sofia sospirò, un po' delusa. Shad stava solo sognando, non stava parlando con lei.  
Si chiese a chi appartenesse il nome che aveva pronunciato e se stesse iniziando a tornargli la memoria. Per qualche secondo si trovò a sperare che non fosse così, poi si rimproverò mentalmente.  
Che razza di egoista sarebbe stata ad augurarsi una cosa del genere? Era prevedibile che una persona come Shad avesse avuto una relazione con qualcuno prima di perdere la memoria e lei ne era stata consapevole fin dall'inizio.  
Shad le aveva detto che lei gli piaceva moltissimo, ma non aveva potuto prometterle nulla, non poteva darle un cuore che forse era già impegnato. Lui era stato molto onesto e Sofia aveva accettato quella situazione quando lo aveva baciato la prima volta.  
Ora quelle parole mormorate nel sonno le avevano fatto capire che Shad non sarebbe mai stato davvero suo. Tutto quello che avrebbe potuto avere era la sua compagnia, i suoi baci e forse anche il suo affetto finché non gli fosse ritornata la memoria. Sarebbe stato sciocco aspettarsi altro e lei non lo era.  
Però, nel profondo del suo cuore, una parte di lei non poteva fare a meno di augurarsi che lui non ricordasse mai il suo passato.  
Si strinse a lui e si riaddormentò fra le sue braccia, desiderando che quei momenti durassero per sempre.

Giles si svegliò qualche ora più tardi e sorrise nel trovare Sofia ancora abbracciata a lui, coi capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino e il viso dolcemente rilassato.  
La svegliò con un bacio e la guardò aprire gli occhi azzurri. Provava una sensazione di calore nello starle accanto e si chiese se nonostante tutto si stesse innamorando di lei. Quella notte avevano fatto l'amore ed era stato molto dolce. Per la prima volta da quando si era svegliato in ospedale Giles aveva smesso di chiedersi chi fosse e aveva pensato solo al momento che stava vivendo. In un certo senso aveva l'impressione di aver trovato qualcosa che poteva essere importante, forse di più di quel passato che non ricordava. Si sentiva sereno.  
Sofia ricambiò il bacio e lo guardò attentamente, come per esaminarlo.  
Giles ridacchiò.  
\- Che c'è? Perchè mi guardi così? -  
\- Come ti senti oggi? Hai ancora mal di testa? -  
\- Mai stato meglio. - Disse allegramente, alzandosi dal letto. - Hai fame? Ti preparo la colazione. -  
Sofia sorrise, divertita. Shad sembrava tanto contento e pieno di energia quella mattina che anche lei non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi allegra nonostante i pensieri tristi della notte.  
\- Meglio che andiamo a casa a prepararla, tra poco Lyra si sveglierà per andare a scuola. -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Così potremo fare colazione insieme. Buona idea. -  
\- Sembri di buon umore stamattina. -  
\- Lo sono. Mi sento bene, c'è un sole luminoso e ho accanto a me una persona stupenda. - Disse con entusiasmo, poi si fermò a guardarla intensamente.  
Sofia stava per rispondergli con una battuta scherzosa, ma qualcosa nell'espressione di Giles la fece ammutolire: mentre la guardava i suoi occhi erano tanto pieni di calore e sembrava così emozionato che la donna intuì quello che stava per dirle.  
\- Sofia... - Sussurrò Giles, avvicinandosi a lei. - Non sai quanto mi senta felice a stare al tuo fianco. Io credo di... -  
La donna lo guardò, presa dal panico e nonostante desiderasse tantissimo sentire quelle parole da lui, sapeva bene che non sarebbe stato giusto. Shad non se ne rendeva ancora conto, ma non sarebbero state vere e alla fine avrebbero ferito entrambi.  
Si avvicinò a lui e lo zittì con un bacio, poi si staccò da lui e gli sfiorò le labbra con un dito.  
\- Non dire nulla, Shad. Per favore, non dirlo. -  
Lui la guardò, un po' deluso, poi le sorrise e annuì.  
\- Hai ragione, è ancora presto. Non c'è fretta, giusto? -  
Sofia lo abbracciò e lasciò che la baciasse di nuovo.  
Scacciò il rimpianto per quelle parole non dette e cambiò discorso cercando di sembrare naturale.  
\- Hai sognato qualcosa stanotte? -  
\- No, non mi sembra. Perchè me lo chiedi? -  
\- Sembravi felice mentre dormivi. -  
Giles sembrò riflettere per un attimo, poi scosse la testa.  
\- Allora devo aver fatto un bel sogno, ma non me lo ricordo. Che novità, vero? -  
Sofia ridacchiò, rimproverandosi fra sé perché non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi sollevata.


	11. Sleeping Dragon

Tera parcheggiò l'auto a poca distanza da quella di Sofia e sospirò nel riconoscere il posto in cui erano arrivati seguendo Giles.  
\- Non ci credo... Stanno andando al concerto della ex dea... -  
Valerius alzò il muso verso di lei e mosse la coda nervosamente.  
\- Pensi che si sia ricordato qualcosa? -  
\- Non lo so. Xini ha detto che l'altro giorno le ha chiesto un autografo senza riconoscerla, quindi probabilmente no. Però non so se sia una buona idea che passino troppo tempo vicini se vogliamo che non gli torni la memoria. -  
\- Beh non possiamo impedirgli di andare al concerto. -  
\- Già. Stavolta non possiamo farci nulla. -  
Il gatto guardò nervosamente le gambe della folla intorno a loro e decise che era più sicuro saltare in braccio a Tera. La ragazza gli carezzò distrattamente la schiena e il gatto la lasciò fare, rilassandosi sotto quelle carezze.  
\- Dove sono Eudial e Spike? -  
\- In giro a caccia di vampiri, ma dovrebbero venire qui anche loro più tardi. Andiamo ora, non dobbiamo perderli di vista. -  
Tera si infilò tra la folla cercando di tenere d'occhio Giles senza farsi notare.  
Trovò una posizione vicino al palco da dove poteva controllarlo senza dover stare in mezzo al pubblico e appoggiò il gatto su una cassa.  
\- Devo ammettere che l'idea di Xini di darci i pass della sicurezza non era tanto stupida. -  
\- Io non ho bisogno di pass, l'essere un gatto ha i suoi vantaggi. -  
\- Come quello di farsi calpestare dalla gente se non c'è nessuno che ti prenda in braccio? -  
Valerius ignorò la frase di Tera e fissò lo sguardo su Giles, Sofia e Lyra.  
\- Sembra felice. - Disse dopo un po' in un tono a metà tra il triste e il compiaciuto. - Credo che abbiamo preso la decisione giusta. -  
Tera gli mise una mano sulla schiena.  
\- Già. Ma spero che la dea non li veda. -  
\- Perchè no? Anche lei dovrebbe sentirsi meglio nel vederlo sereno. -  
\- Nel vederlo sereno si, nel vederlo con un'altra donna non credo. -  
Il gatto spalancò gli occhi.  
\- Pensi che...?! -  
La ragazza sbuffò.  
\- Ma come puoi essere così ingenuo, pulcioso? Non vedi come si guardano? -  
Valerius li fissò attentamente.  
\- Tu dici? -  
\- Ma dai, è ovvio. -  
\- Se è così, effettivamente Xini non ne sarà felice. -

Sofia guardò con affetto la figlia che era qualche metro più avanti e guardava il palco come se non volesse lasciarsi sfuggire il minimo dettaglio.  
\- Non l'avevo mai vista tanto entusiasta. - Disse, voltandosi verso Giles. - Ho fatto bene a prendere i biglietti. -  
\- È vero. Questa cantante le piace parecchio, ieri Lyra mi ha chiesto di cantare alcune canzoni per lei e di insegnarle a suonare la chitarra. -  
Sofia gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Sei un angelo. Non avresti potuto renderla più felice. Lyra ha sempre adorato la musica, ma io non avevo mai tempo di cantare con lei o di portarla a lezione di musica. -  
\- A me fa piacere, mi piace cantare e poi Lyra mi sembra portata per la musica. -  
\- E a me piace ascoltarvi. - Concluse Sofia con un sorriso, poi lo guardò un po' preoccupata. - Tu piuttosto sei sicuro di stare bene? Forse avresti dovuto restare a riposarti. -  
Giles le prese una mano e la tenne nella sua.  
\- Sto bene. Anche i medici hanno detto che non è stato nulla di preoccupante, non ricordi? Non devi preoccuparti per me. Oppure ? chiese con un lampo divertito nello sguardo ? avresti preferito lasciarmi a casa? -  
La donna scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Lasciare a casa la persona migliore che abbia incontrato negli ultimi anni? -  
Giles la guardò, commosso.  
\- Davvero pensi questo di me? -  
Sofia gli carezzò una guancia delicatamente.  
\- Ancora non sono riuscita a trovare un difetto. Mi chiedo come fai. -  
L'Osservatore ridacchiò.  
\- Forse li ho dimenticati. -  
Anche Sofia rise, ma si allontanò di qualche centimetro da lui notando che Lyra stava tornando verso di loro.  
La ragazzina prese entrambi per mano e li trascinò verso il palco.  
\- Venite più avanti, sta per iniziare! -

Xinuxunil si preparò a entrare in scena, quando notò Tera e Valerius accanto al palco e si chiese cosa ci facessero lì, poi con un tuffo al cuore vide Giles fra il pubblico.  
Per un istante osò sperare che fosse lì per lei, poi lo vide sorridere alla donna accanto a lui e l'illusione cadde in frantumi.  
Provò l'impulso di scendere dal palco, correre da lui e costringerlo a ricordare, gridargli tutto il suo amore finché non fosse tornato da lei, ma non si mosse.  
Il suo cuore urlava di dolore, ma Xini non poteva dargli voce e allora fece l'unica cosa che le era possibile: iniziò a cantare.

La creatura emerse dal sonno secolare in cui era sprofondata molto tempo primo e ascoltò, cercando di capire cosa fosse stato a destarla.  
Nel corso degli anni, soprattutto ultimamente, i rumori che le giungevano dalla superficie erano diventati più forti e avevano disturbato spesso il suo sonno, ma ora era diverso.  
Intanto c'era qualcosa nell'aria che stimolava il suo istinto, una strana tensione come di attesa che la faceva sentire all'erta e piena di energie come era stata solo in gioventù, quando le sue ali la portavano a solcare il cielo in cerca di prede. Poi il rumore che proveniva da sopra era diverso dal solito, c'era del potere in esso, intrecciato alla musica, e una creatura intrisa di quel potere oscuro era la causa di tutto.  
Il grande drago rosso aprì un occhio, poi l'altro e infine si alzò sulle zampe, scuotendosi via dal corpo la polvere che vi si era accumulata in secoli di letargo. Molto tempo prima si era rifugiato in quella grotta sentendo che il tempo dei draghi era ormai finito, ma ora era stato destato e il potere che sentiva intorno a sé lo riempiva di un'energia selvaggia e faceva correre il suo sangue come mai prima di allora.  
Il drago distese le ali e volò fuori dalla caverna.

Giles si massaggiò una tempia senza farsi notare da Lyra e da Sofia. Forse la donna aveva ragione a consigliargli di riposare: da quando la cantante sul palco aveva iniziato a cantare, il mal di testa era tornato, anche se non molto forte.  
Inoltre aveva una sensazione strana nel sentire quelle canzoni tanto tristi, come se quelle parole lo toccassero direttamente. Guardò la cantante e gli parve di notare il luccichio di lacrime sul volto di lei, poi la ragazza guardò nella sua direzione e i loro sguardi si incontrarono per un attimo.  
Giles si appoggiò alle transenne davanti a lui, con la netta sensazione che senza quel sostegno sarebbe caduto a terra. Cercò di farsi forza e di superare quella sensazione di debolezza: Lyra era troppo felice per il concerto e lui non voleva rovinarle la serata né fare preoccupare Sofia.  
Forse quel malessere era dovuto solo al volume troppo alto della musica e alla folla, si disse, probabilmente se si fosse allontanato un po' dalla confusione si sarebbe sentito subito meglio.  
Si chinò a baciare il collo di Sofia e le disse che sarebbe andato a comprare qualcosa da bere, poi si allontanò da lei, cercando un posto più tranquillo.

Tera e Valerius avevano osservato i movimenti di Giles e si scambiarono un'occhiata.  
\- Che gli prende? - Chiese il gatto.  
\- Non lo so, ma ha qualcosa che non va. Prima aveva un'espressione quasi sofferente. Vieni pulcioso, seguiamolo e andiamo a vedere se ha bisogno di aiuto. -  
Tera si mosse e Valerius le saltò su una spalla, aggrappandosi alla maglietta di lei per mantenere l'equilibrio mentre la ragazza si faceva strada tra il pubblico.  
Erano arrivati a pochi metri da Giles quando qualcosa passò davanti ai riflettori oscurandone la luce. Tera si girò a guardare sentendo che il pubblico era ammutolito e che anche Xini aveva smesso di cantare nel mezzo di una canzone e le sfuggì un grido di sorpresa nel vedere il drago che volava roteando sopra al pubblico.  
Per qualche secondo nessuno si mosse pensando a un effetto scenico, poi la creatura ruggì selvaggiamente, sputò una lingua di fuoco in direzione del palco e fu il panico.


	12. Last Chance

Giles guardò incredulo il drago che volava a poche decine di metri da lui. Come era possibile una cosa del genere? Forse il trauma alla testa gli stava causando allucinazioni, ma in questo caso perché erano ammutoliti tutti?  
Si mosse per tornare da Sofia e da Lyra, non poteva lasciarle sole in una situazione del genere, ma in quel momento il drago iniziò a sputare fuoco e lui si bloccò, paralizzato da un terrore raggelante. Le immagini di altre fiamme, di quelle fiamme che lo avevano terrorizzato in tanti incubi, apparvero nella sua mente e lui rimase immobile, incapace di fare il minimo movimento, cieco alla folla che stava fuggendo in preda al panico e che minacciava di travolgerlo da un momento all'altro.  
\- Ma cosa fa quel cretino?! - Gridò Tera, spaventata, accorgendosi della situazione. - Fallito, spostati da lì, è pericoloso! -  
La ragazza corse verso di lui e lo afferrò con forza, trascinandolo verso il backstage, lontano dal pubblico in fuga. Lo spinse in un punto tranquillo, poi corse a controllare cosa stesse facendo il drago.  
La creatura continuava a volare e a sputare fuoco e sembrava furiosa contro Xini, ma la ragazza sembrava in grado di tenerla a bada con il potere oscuro.  
Tera si chiese se avrebbe dovuto andare a darle una mano, quando sentì la voce di Valerius che la chiamava.  
\- Tera! Vieni, presto! Ha qualcosa che non va! -  
La Cacciatrice tornò di corsa da Giles e lo guardò, preoccupata: l'Osservatore era crollato in ginocchio coprendosi la testa con le braccia e tremava convulsamente.  
\- Al diavolo il drago! Xini si può arrangiare da sola. - Disse quasi fra sé, poi cercò di capire cosa avesse Giles per aiutarlo.  
Gli toccò un braccio delicatamente, ma lui trasalì violentemente e si sottrasse al contatto con un gemito, fissando il vuoto con orrore, come se davanti a lui ci fosse un pericolo che solo lui riusciva a vedere.  
\- Ehi, fallito, cosa ti prende?! - Chiese la ragazza, sconcertata da quella reazione. - Vogliamo solo aiutarti... -  
\- È terrorizzato. - Disse Valerius. - Non l'ho mai visto così... -  
Tera lo afferrò per le spalle e lo scosse.  
\- Ehi! Guardami! Gil... Shad! Ascoltami! Sei al sicuro, nessuno ti farà del male. -  
Giles la guardò vacuamente, continuando a tremare.  
\- Il fuoco... - Sussurrò in preda al panico. - Il fuoco è ovunque... Non voglio morire... Non voglio... -  
Tera gli carezzò i capelli cercando di rassicurarlo.  
\- Il fuoco è lontano, non ti farà del male. Stai tranquillo, va tutto bene. -  
\- Ma il soffitto sta per crollare, non lo capisci, Tera?! Sta per crollare e io sono in trappola! - Gridò Giles alzandosi di scatto, poi si bloccò di colpo e la guardò, come se si fosse svegliato da un incubo.  
\- Tera... Sei tu, Tera? - Sussurrò come stordito, poi si lasciò cadere nuovamente in ginocchio, coprendosi il viso con le mani.  
La ragazza lo abbracciò senza dire nulla e Giles si aggrappò a lei, appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla e tenendo chiusi gli occhi.  
Si sentiva terribilmente confuso e la testa gli faceva molto male. Centinaia di pensieri e ricordi sembravano accavallarsi nella sua mente in un ammasso incoerente e nulla sembrava avere senso. L'unica cosa ferma e solida in quel mare di confusione sembrava essere l'abbraccio della ragazza e il tocco delicato della sua mano sulla sua testa.  
\- Va tutto bene, - ripetè Tera in tono rassicurante ? stai tranquillo fallito, va tutto bene. -  
Valerius le mise le zampe anteriori sul ginocchio, protendendosi a guardare Giles.  
\- Ti ha chiamata Tera... - Disse sottovoce come se temesse di far male all'Osservatore con.le sue parole. - E prima... Prima ha ricordato l'incendio... Per questo aveva paura... -  
Tera annuì.  
\- Povero fallito... Non ricordava nulla di demoni e vampiri e si è trovato davanti un drago sputafuoco, ci credo che è rimasto traumatizzato... A proposito, pulcioso, vai a vedere com'è la situazione là davanti. -  
Valerius si allontanò e tornò poco dopo di corsa.  
\- La gente del pubblico è fuggita e nel frattempo sono arrivati Spike ed Eudial. Sono sul palco insieme a Xini e stanno ancora combattendo contro il drago. -  
\- Bene, possono pensarci loro allora. - Disse la ragazza, sollevata e tornò a rivolgersi a Giles ? Ehi? Come ti senti? -  
L'Osservatore sollevò leggermente la testa e si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo. I frammenti di ricordi stavano lentamente ritornando al loro posto e l'improvvisa consapevolezza di quello che significavano era terrificante. Fino a poco prima era stato convinto che la vita fosse piuttosto semplice, che la complicazione più grande potesse essere quella di dire a Lyra che si stava innamorando di sua madre, mentre ora il ricordo di una vita fatta di responsabilità troppo grandi per chiunque, di infiniti combattimenti contro mostri e vampiri gli era piombato addosso con tutto il suo peso.  
\- Tera... - Disse debolmente e la ragazza gli carezzò il viso.  
\- Sono qui. Ora ti ricordi vero? -  
Giles annuì appena.  
\- È tutto così orribile e confuso... -  
\- Non ti preoccupare, andrà tutto a posto. Devi solo stare calmo e andrà tutto bene. -  
Tera gli sollevò il viso e iniziò a tamponarglielo con un fazzoletto.  
\- Ti sanguina il naso, sicuro di stare bene? -  
\- Non... non è niente. G-grazie. -  
La ragazza sorrise leggermente e lo aiutò a sedersi in terra, facendogli appoggiare la schiena contro il palco, poi sedette accanto a lui tenendogli una mano.  
\- Riposati un po' e non pensare a nulla, mi sembri esausto. -  
Giles chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, respirando a fondo per cercare di schiarirsi le idee, poi guardò Tera con uno sguardo pieno di tristezza.  
\- Come ho potuto dimenticare? -  
\- Non è colpa tua, fallito. Da quello che abbiamo potuto sapere sei rimasto ferito piuttosto gravemente. -  
\- Ma perché non mi avete detto nulla? -  
Tera sospirò.  
\- Credevamo che fossi morto. Abbiamo scoperto che eri qui solo pochi giorni fa. -  
Giles la guardò come se si fosse reso conto di qualcosa solo in quel momento.  
\- Ma allora... le canzoni di Xini, quelle canzoni tanto tristi, erano... per me? -  
Tera annuì e si asciugò una lacrima.  
\- Ci sei mancato, fallito. Ci sei mancato tanto. -  
La ragazza fece per abbracciarlo, ma Giles si ritrasse, distogliendo lo sguardo con aria colpevole.  
\- T-ti ho quasi uccisa... Dovresti odiarmi... -  
\- Vieni qui, scemo. - Gli disse abbracciandolo. - È stato il demone, non tu. Io invece avrei dovuto proteggerti e invece ti ho solo fatto rischiare la vita. Sei tu che dovresti avercela con me. -  
Giles la tenne stretta e con una mano carezzò il gatto che gli era saltato in grembo.  
\- Valerius sei qui anche tu... Mi dispiace, non riesco più a capirti... -  
L'Osservatore sospirò, avvilito. Si sentiva ancora parecchio stordito: si era trovato ad aver vissuto due vite completamente diverse che entravano in contraddizione l'una con l'altra e ora si sentiva costretto a prendere una decisione molto dolorosa.  
In quel momento, come in risposta ai suoi pensieri, gli giunse la voce preoccupata di Lyra che lo chiamava.  
Giles rivolse a Tera uno sguardo sperduto e la ragazza gli prese una mano.  
\- Non devi dirlo a nessuno, fallito! Non devi sacrificarti per noi solo perché ti è tornata la memoria! È la tua unica occasione di avere una vita normale, non buttarla via! Noi possiamo cavarcela da soli, ci accontenteremo di sapere che stai bene e sei felice. Io e Valerius manterremo il segreto, puoi fidarti. Vai da loro, scappa da questa vita finché sei in tempo! -  
\- Ma come posso... -  
\- Aspetta! Non devi prendere decisioni affrettate. Per ora fai finta che non sia successo nulla e pensaci con calma, magari dopo una una bella notte di sonno. Ora sei confuso, sconvolto e spaventato, non sei abbastanza lucido per prendere una decisione importante. Finchè non sarai sicuro di quello che vuoi davvero, non fare nulla. Ma sappi che noi avevamo deciso di non dirti nulla. Eravamo tutti d'accordo nel lasciarti vivere una vita normale e serena, quindi non sentirti in colpa nei nostri confronti e fai quello che vuoi tu. -  
\- Shad! - Gridò Lyra, spuntando da dietro al palco, seguita da Sofia. - Finalmente ti abbiamo trovato! -  
La ragazzina corse ad abbracciarlo e scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Meno male Shad. - Disse Sofia, raggiungendolo. - Temevamo che fossi rimasto ferito e non riuscivamo a trovarti da nessuna parte! Stai bene? Cosa ti è successo? -  
Giles guardò Tera e la ragazza gli rivolse un impercettibile cenno di assenso.  
\- La folla mi ha trascinato lontano da voi, non sono riuscito a raggiungervi, poi devo aver preso un colpo in faccia. L-la signorina mi ha aiutato. - Mentì Giles. - Non piangere Lyra, va tutto bene ora.-  
\- Credevo di averti perso, Shad! Non lasciarci mai più, ti prego! - Singhiozzò la ragazzina. - Non voglio che ti succeda nulla di male! -  
Giles si rialzò, rivolse un ultimo sguardo a Tera, poi cercò di sorridere a Sofia e a Lyra.  
\- Sono qui, non piangere più. Andiamo a casa, adesso. -


	13. I'm Not the One You Love

Sofia controllò che Lyra dormisse tranquillamente prima di uscire dalla stanza. La ragazzina si era svegliata più volte per gli incubi, ma ora sembrava essersi calmata.  
La donna uscì in giardino e attraversò i pochi metri che la separavano dall'appartamentino dove viveva Giles.  
Bussò appena alla porta e l'inglese venne ad aprirle.  
\- Ti ho svegliato, Shad? -  
\- No, non ti preoccupare. Stai bene? E Lyra è ancora spaventata? -  
Sofia lo guardò, un po' preoccupata.  
\- La paura sta passando per entrambe. Ma tu? Ti senti bene Shad? Hai un aspetto orribile, hai dormito almeno un po' stanotte? -  
\- No, non ci sono riuscito. -  
Non ci aveva nemmeno provato, a dire il vero. Era rimasto a pensare tutta la notte per cercare di decidere cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. La proposta di Tera gli era sembrata quasi allettante la sera prima, ma man mano che i ricordi si mettevano a posto, anche i suoi sentimenti sembravano risvegliarsi e lui non sapeva cosa fare. La sua anima anelava a riunirsi a quella di Xini e voleva riabbracciare Eudial, ma non poteva abbandonare Sofia e Lyra tanto facilmente. Era stato sul punto di innamorarsi della donna ed era evidente che la bambina si era affezionata a lui, non poteva andare via come se niente fosse. E poi restare in Italia con loro avrebbe significato poter vivere una vita normale e probabilmente molto più lunga di quella che lo aspettava come Osservatore.  
Sofia lo prese per mano.  
\- Ti va di fare una passeggiata lungo il fiume? - Gli chiese e si incamminò tirandolo leggermente senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta.  
Camminarono per qualche minuto lungo gli argini erbosi, in silenzio e Sofia notò che l'umore di Shad era strano: l'aveva seguita docilmente, ma sembrava distante, abbattuto e completamente perso nei suoi pensieri.  
L'essere che aveva attaccato il pubblico durante il concerto era stato terrificante, ma quella dell'inglese le sembrava una reazione esagerata. Inoltre più che spaventato, sembrava nervoso e triste.  
La donna si fermò e lo guardò. Per qualche secondo Giles nemmeno se ne accorse, poi lei gli scosse un braccio, costringendolo a riscuotersi dai suoi pensieri.  
\- Shad? Ma che hai oggi?! Shad?! -  
Lui la guardò per un attimo, poi tornò a distogliere lo sguardo.  
\- Giles. - Disse piano.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Rupert Giles. È il mio nome. -  
\- Ti sei ricordato? - Gli chiese, senza fiato per la sorpresa.  
L'inglese annuì appena.  
Sofia cercò di guardarlo in faccia, ma Giles teneva lo sguardo fisso a terra, incapace di guardarla.  
Sembrava tanto triste e a disagio che Sofia si sentì intenerire anche se poteva intuire il motivo di quel comportamento. Gli mise una mano sul viso e lo costrinse, dolcemente ma con fermezza, ad alzare lo sguardo e a guardarla.  
\- E hai ricordato anche la donna che ami e ora non sai come dirmelo. -  
Il guizzo di dolore che gli vide apparire negli occhi le confermò che non si era sbagliata.  
\- Non voglio fare soffrire te o Lyra, non voglio. Ti voglio bene Sofia e mi piaci tantissimo... -  
\- Ma non sono io quella che ami. -  
Giles fece per chinare di nuovo la testa con quello che era una via di mezzo tra un sospiro e un singhiozzo, ma Sofia glielo impedì e lo guardò negli occhi rivolgendogli un sorriso triste ma comprensivo.  
\- Non sentirti in colpa, Shad... Rupert. Io lo sapevo. -  
Giles la guardò, addolorato.  
\- Lo sapevo, - continuò Sofia ? l'ho sempre saputo che non eri mio, che potevo averti solo per poco. -  
\- Perdonami, ti prego... -  
\- Non ho nulla da perdonarti, tu sei sempre stato onesto con me. Io ho deciso di volerti bene anche sapendo che non sarebbe durata. Ho accettato le conseguenze, ma non ne sono pentita. È stato molto bello, il tempo passato con te sarà sempre un ricordo dolcissimo. È vero, ora fa un po' male, ma verrà il momento in cui sarà solo piacevole ripensarci. -  
Giles la abbracciò e la tenne stretta, cercando di non scoppiare a piangere.  
\- È così facile volerti bene, Sofia. - Le sussurrò. -Se non mi fosse tornata la memoria, sarei stato felice di restare per sempre con te, non mi sarebbe pesato il non ricordare nulla di me stesso. Mi veniva così naturale innamorarmi di te... e credimi, non è facile dovermi separare da te. Te lo giuro, non è facile... -  
Lei gli carezzò i capelli con affetto.  
\- Ed è per questo che stanotte non hai dormito... -  
L'Osservatore annuì.  
\- Tera, la ragazza che era con me ieri, mi ha suggerito di fare finta di nulla, di restare con te e vivere una vita normale. E te lo assicuro, ci ho pensato seriamente. Se non fosse per Xini, se le nostre anime non fossero legate, non potrei desiderare altro che restare qui. -  
Sofia lo guardò.  
\- Rupert? Posso... posso chiederti una cosa? Non devi accettare se non vuoi... - Parlò con un tono insolito per lei, esitante, quasi indifeso. -Potresti, potresti essere ancora Shad soltanto per cinque minuti? Voglio dirgli addio e non posso baciare Rupert Giles. -  
L'inglese annuì e appoggiò le labbra su quelle di lei in un bacio inizialmente tenero che divenne sempre più appassionato dopo pochi secondi.

Valerius alzò il muso dalla ciotola e guardò Tera.  
\- Pensi che lo rivedremo? -  
\- Una persona intelligente prenderebbe l'occasione al volo e ne approfitterebbe per vivere una vita lunga, serena e normale, ma lui è uno scemo. Quindi si, credo proprio che lo rivedremo. -  
Il gatto masticò in silenzio per un altro po', poi tornò a fissarla.  
\- È per questo che non hai letto la lettera? -  
\- Già. Il fallito l'ha scritta pensando di morire, ma è vivo. Non mi sembra giusto leggere cose scritte in punto di morte se chi le ha scritte sopravvive. Avrei l'impressione di spiare cose che non è mio diritto leggere. -  
\- Ti fai troppi problemi. -  
\- Ha parlato quello che legge i diari altrui... Lo sai vero che se ti ritrovo a leggere il mio ti faccio la ceretta? -

Sofia guardò le nuvole che solcavano lentamente il cielo azzurro e si scostò dalla guancia un ciuffo d'erba che le faceva il solletico.  
Guardò l'uomo accanto a lei, un po' preoccupata. Doveva essere solo un bacio di addio, ma entrambi si erano lasciati trasportare dall'emozione e avevano finito per fare l'amore in mezzo all'erba alta.  
\- Va tutto bene Sh... Rupert? -  
\- Shad. Ora sono Shad. - Sussurrò Giles tenendola abbracciata. - Restiamo così ancora per un po', lasciami essere Shad per l'ultima volta. -  
Sofia lo tenne stretto e sorrise rendendosi conto di sentirsi più rilassata. Improvvisamente seppe che avrebbe perduto l'amore di Shad, ma che aveva trovato un amico in Rupert Giles.  
Si accorse che la stava guardando, anche lui più sereno.  
\- Perchè sorridi così? - Le chiese e lei lo baciò in fronte con affetto.  
\- Mi chiedevo quanti sensi di colpa ho aggiunto a quelli che già avevi. -  
Giles sorrise leggermente.  
\- Non ne sono pentito se è questo che vuoi sapere. E comunque credo che Xini mi ammazzerà in ogni caso. -  
\- Perchè? -  
\- Sai chi è Xini? Sachino Seihoshi. -  
\- La cantante? Sei tu il suo amore perduto?! -  
Giles annuì con una risatina.  
\- Esatto. E io le ho chiesto un autografo senza nemmeno riconoscerla. E al concerto ci ha visti insieme. -  
Sofia lo guardò esterrefatta.  
\- Sei morto. - Disse seria, guardandolo in volto. Giles ricambiò lo sguardo e scoppiarono a ridere entrambi fino a restare senza fiato.


	14. Painful Truth

Quando entrambi ebbero smesso di ridere, Giles guardò la donna accanto a lui e le sorrise commosso.  
\- Grazie Sofia. Grazie di tutto, ti voglio bene. -  
Lei gli prese una mano con affetto e si alzò a sedere.  
\- Senti, ora che abbiamo detto addio a Shad, perché non mi parli un po' di Rupert Giles? -  
L'Osservatore la guardò un po' incerto.  
\- Potresti non credermi. -  
\- Andiamo, mettimi alla prova. Non puoi avere una vita tanto assurda. -  
Giles raccolse un fiorellino giallo e lo guardò per qualche istante prima di decidersi.  
\- E va bene, ma poi non dire che non ti avevo avvertita. -  
L'Osservatore iniziò a raccontare.

Lyra si lavò il viso per svegliarsi del tutto, poi uscì dal bagno in cerca della madre.  
La casa vuota e silenziosa la metteva in ansia, ma il biglietto di Sofia la rassicurò: lei e Shad erano andati a fare una passeggiata e sarebbero tornati presto.  
La ragazzina sorrise, tranquillizzata: se Shad e Sofia andavano a fare passeggiate da soli era un buon segno. Lei sperava che si innamorassero, allora sarebbe stata certa che Shad sarebbe rimasto per sempre con loro, sarebbe diventato suo padre e lei non desiderava altro.  
Prese una merendina e si stese sul divano afferrando il telecomando. Accese la tv e girò distrattamente per i canali fino ad arrivare a una trasmissione che parlava del concerto della sera prima.  
C'erano vari ospiti che commentavano quello che era successo e un paio di cosiddetti esperti continuavano a ripetere che il drago volante non era stato altro che un effetto speciale ben studiato.  
\- Col cavolo. - Disse fra sé Lyra. - Quel mostro era vero. -  
Gli esperti finirono di discutere e il conduttore fece partire un filmato che parlava della carriera di Sachino Seihoshi prima del debutto europeo.  
Lyra lasciò cadere il telecomando nel vedere uno spezzone in cui la cantante era su un palco e cantava insieme a un uomo. La voce narrante del documentario lo chiamava Rupert Giles e diceva che era il compagno morto di Sachino Seihoshi, ma Lyra non aveva dubbi: quello era Shad.

Sofia scosse la testa.  
\- Non so se augurarmi che tu sia diventato pazzo oppure crederti e morire di paura. Se anche la metà di quello che dici è vero è terrificante. -  
Giles sorrise appena.  
\- Lo sapevo che non mi avresti creduto. -  
\- Eppure quell'essere di ieri... Era reale? Era davvero un drago? -  
\- Credo di si. -  
\- È assurdo... Demoni... vampiri... draghi... -  
\- È per questo che esiste la Cacciatrice, per proteggere il mondo dal male. -  
\- E tu, tu sei un Osservatore... -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Ora capisco cosa intendevi dicendo che avresti potuto scegliere una vita normale... È molto pericoloso il tuo lavoro, vero? -  
\- Non credo che morirò di vecchiaia, mettiamola così. -  
Sofia gli strinse una mano.  
\- E vuoi tornare a fare questa vita? -  
\- È il mio destino. Ma se ci pensi la vita di una cacciatrice è molto più pericolosa. -  
\- Non mi hai risposto. Vuoi davvero essere un Osservatore di nuovo? -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Non lo so, davvero. È stato bello poter vivere come una persona normale, senza dovermi preoccupare di mostri e demoni, davvero molto bello. Non mi succedeva da quando ero bambino. Ma ora che ricordo chi sono, non posso sfuggire alle mie responsabilità. Se non ci fossero quelli come me a difendere il mondo, le persone normali sarebbero in pericolo e vivrebbero nel terrore. E poi voglio bene alle mie Cacciatrici, non le lascerò combattere da sole. -  
Sofia annuì.  
\- Stai attento Rupert. Non voglio che ti succeda nulla di male. E ricordati che se vorrai prenderti una vacanza dal tuo lavoro, tu e le tue Cacciatrici sarete sempre i benvenuti. -  
\- Grazie Sofia. -  
\- Sei più tranquillo ora? Non ci sono più segreti tra noi. -  
Giles annuì e le sorrise, grato.  
\- Quando partirai? -  
\- Non lo so. Prima devo parlare con Tera ed Eudial e vedere se riesco a farmi perdonare da Xini prima che mi ammazzi. E poi prima di andare via dovrò dirlo a Lyra... -  
Sofia sospirò.  
\- Non la prenderà bene, temo. Si è molto affezionata a te e quando mio marito ci ha lasciate ha faticato molto ad accettarlo. -  
\- Forse è meglio aspettare qualche giorno, adesso credo che sia ancora sconvolta per il drago... -  
\- Già, cercherò di starle più vicina quando tu andrai via, anche se con il lavoro sarà difficile. -  
\- Non pensare al lavoro, stai con lei. Per qualunque cosa ci penserò io, non dovrai più ammazzarti di fatica per garantire il futuro di Lyra. Per fortuna l'unica cosa davvero positiva del lavoro di Osservatore è lo stipendio. -  
\- Ma non posso accettare... -  
\- Sofia, io desidero solo che voi due possiate essere serene e felici anche senza di me. I soldi non contano niente, te lo assicuro e io mi sentirò meno in colpa ad andare via sapendo di potervi aiutare in qualche modo. Mi avete salvato la vita e mi avete aiutato e io ho con voi un debito che non potrò mai ripagare, lasciami almeno pagare gli studi di Lyra, è il minimo che posso fare. Lo avrei fatto se fossi rimasto, permettimi almeno di aiutarvi. -  
Sofia lo abbracciò con affetto.  
\- Te lo avevo già detto che sei un angelo, vero? -  
\- No, non lo sono, un angelo non vi farebbe soffrire. -  
La donna si alzò in piedi e gli tese una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
\- Dai, ora basta con i sensi di colpa. Io sono felice di averti conosciuto e non mi pento di nulla. Andiamo a casa, non voglio lasciare Lyra sola troppo a lungo e tu hai l'aria di aver bisogno di riposare un po'. -

Lyra fissò con ostilità la porta che si apriva.  
La madre la salutò con un bacio e andò in cucina a preparare un the.  
\- Ciao Lyra. - Disse Giles, sorridendole.  
\- Ciao Rupert. - Rispose la ragazzina, gelida e l'Osservatore la fissò sconcertato.  
\- C-come fai a saperlo? -  
\- Allora ti ricordi! - Gridò fremendo di rabbia. - Ti ricordi e me lo hai tenuto nascosto! -  
Sofia tornò nella stanza sentendo gridare la figlia.  
\- Lyra?! Cosa succede? -  
\- Lo sai mamma?! Shad ci ha ingannato! Si ricorda tutto e non ce lo ha detto! -  
La donna guardò Giles che era rimasto come paralizzato.  
\- Rupert? Come lo ha scoperto? - Gli chiese senza pensare a quello che diceva e rendendosi conto dell'errore solo quando la figlia la fissò, sconvolta.  
\- Rupert? Lo hai chiamato Rupert?! Allora lo sapevi anche tu! -  
Giles sembrò riscuotersi.  
\- Sofia non lo sapeva fino a pochi minuti fa, te lo assicuro... E anche io... -  
\- Stai zitto! - Gridò Lyra. - Non voglio sentire le tue bugie! Ora te ne andrai vero?!  
L'Osservatore non rispose. Non poteva mentirle, ma non poteva nemmeno dirle che sarebbe andato via.  
\- Sei un bugiardo! Sei un bugiardo e ti odio! -  
Giles fece per avvicinarsi alla ragazzina per calmarla.  
\- Non avvicinarti! Non voglio più vederti Shad! Non avvicinarti mai più a me! - Lyra afferrò la prima cosa a portata di mano, un fermacarte di vetro e glielo lanciò contro, colpendolo in testa.  
L'Osservatore arretrò portandosi le mani al viso e cadde a sedere sul divano dietro di lui.  
Lyra guardò il sangue con gli occhi dilatati dall'orrore, poi corse verso la porta di casa e fuggì via prima che la madre potesse fermarla.


	15. Together Again

Sofia corse fino alla soglia, ma Lyra era già troppo lontana perché potesse inseguirla. La donna tornò in casa per verificare come stesse Giles.  
\- Rupert! - Gridò vedendo il sangue sul viso di lui. - Sei ferito! -  
\- N-non è niente. Dov'è andata? -  
\- È corsa via prima che potessi fermarla. - Disse Sofia sconsolata. - Non avrei mai pensato che potesse fare una cosa del genere... -  
\- Andiamo a cercarla. - Giles si alzò di scatto dal divano, ma fu costretto a sedersi di nuovo per un capogiro improvviso.  
Sofia lo guardò, preoccupata e gli scostò la mano dalla ferita per esaminarla. - Tu non vai da nessuna parte ora. Hai preso un bel colpo. -  
\- Sto bene. Mi sono solo alzato troppo in fretta. -  
\- Lyra non corre nessun pericolo. Qui intorno la conoscono tutti ed è abituata ad andare in giro da sola. E forse è meglio lasciarle qualche minuto per calmarsi. Tu invece sanguini parecchio. Lasciami curare questa ferita e poi la cercheremo insieme. -  
La donna prese un asciugamano pulito e lo usò per asciugargli il sangue, poi medicò il taglio sulla fronte di Giles.  
\- Ecco. Ti fa molto male? Mi dispiace Rupert... -  
L'inglese scosse appena la testa.  
\- Non importa, era sconvolta, posso capirla. È colpa mia. -  
Giles si alzò, più cautamente stavolta.  
\- Dove vai? Dovresti stare tranquillo e riposare. -  
\- Chiamo Tera. Ci aiuterà a cercarla. -

Valerius corse incontro alla ragazza che era appena rientrata con un sacchetto del supermercato.  
\- Ehi, stai calmo pulcioso. - Gli disse Tera, appoggiando il sacchetto sul tavolo. - Ho preso le tue scatolette ma non le avrai prima dell'ora di cena. Stai diventando troppo pesante. -  
\- Chi se ne importa delle scatolette! Stamattina hanno fatto un servizio su Xini in tv e hanno fatto vedere delle immagini di Giles insieme a lei! -  
\- Effettivamente se dovesse decidere di restare qui, potrebbe essere un problema. Ma ci penseremo se sarà necessario. -  
In quel momento il cellulare della ragazza iniziò a squillare e Tera rispose.  
\- Oh, ciao fallito. Ero certa che ti saresti fatto vivo, ma non pensavo così presto... Oh. Ok, stai calmo, arriviamo subito. -  
\- Era Giles vero? Cosa è successo?! Sta bene? -  
\- La mocciosa è scappata di casa. Andiamo a dargli una mano a cercarla prima che il fallito si faccia prendere dal panico. -  
\- Come? Non lo ha già fatto? -  
Tera non lo degnò di una risposta, ma lo prese in braccio e uscì di casa.  
Poco più tardi, mentre suonava alla porta di Sofia, si chiese come avrebbe dovuto presentarsi, visto che non sapeva cosa Giles avesse detto alla donna.  
\- Tu sei Tera, vero? - La domanda di Sofia la tolse dal dubbio. - Grazie per essere venuta, Rupert mi ha parlato di te. -  
\- Dov'è lui? -  
\- In casa, l'ho costretto a riposare un po' mentre ti aspettavamo. -  
Tera la seguì all'interno.  
Giles era steso sul divano, ma si alzò nel vederla.  
La ragazza corse da lui e lo abbracciò.  
\- Fallito, sei ferito? Cosa è successo? -  
Giles le spiegò la situazione e Sofia disse di aver telefonato a tutte le compagne di scuola di Lyra ma senza risultati.  
Tera guardò Giles che carezzava distrattamente Valerius: per fortuna sembrava abbastanza tranquillo anche se gli tremavano un po' le mani. Vista la situazione si era aspettata che crollasse, ma per fortuna sembrava che la sua presenza lo avesse rassicurato.  
\- Beh è una ragazzina, non potrà essere andata tanto lontana no? Andiamo, non dovremmo metterci molto a trovarla. -  
\- Non correrà pericoli, vero? - Chiese Sofia ansiosamente. - Non ci saranno altri draghi come quello ucciso dalla sua collega vero? -  
Tera esitò un attimo prima di rispondere e Giles se ne accorse.  
-Tera? Eudial ha ucciso il drago, vero? -  
La ragazza lo fissò incerta.  
\- Non ne ho idea. Ero con te e quando sei andato via era già tutto finito. Pulcioso, tu hai visto qualcosa? -  
\- Ero con te. - Disse il gatto scuotendo la testa e Tera si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione.  
Giles impallidì.  
\- Non hai visto il corpo?! I draghi non si polverizzano come vampiri, se Eu lo ha ucciso avrebbe dovuto esserci il cadavere! -  
\- Oh cavolo! - Esclamo Tera alzandosi di scatto. - Andiamo a cercare la mocciosa! -  
\- Rupert?! Quel mostro è ancora vivo? Potrebbe fare del male a Lyra! -  
Giles mise le mani sulle spalle della donna e la guardò negli occhi cercando di sembrare rassicurante.  
\- La troveremo Sofia, te lo giuro. Tera, dov'è Eudial? -  
\- Lei e Spike hanno affittato un appartamento, credo che siano lì a fare ricerche sulla cometa. -  
\- Ok, andiamo. Ci serve anche il loro aiuto. -

Eudial appoggiò il libro sul tavolo e lo aprì, iniziando a decifrare la scrittura contorta e scolorita dal tempo. Spike stava sfogliando svogliatamente un altro volume e le appoggiò una mano sulla gamba, sorridendo fra sé nel sentire il calore della sua pelle.  
La ragazza gli sorrise dolcemente e tornò a leggere il libro.  
\- Hai trovato nulla? -  
Il vampiro scosse la testa.  
\- I monaci che hanno scritto questa roba sembravano avere la capacità di descrivere nei minimi dettagli eventi assolutamente insignificanti e inutili. Senza contare che usano un linguaggio dieci volte più noioso e contorto di quello di un qualunque Osservatore... -  
\- Giles saprebbe dove cercare. - Disse Eudial tristemente. - Io sono una Cacciatrice, sono molto più brava ad uccidere che a fare ricerche. -  
\- Idem. Senza contare che Tera non ci prova nemmeno a fare ricerche e Xini è sempre impegnata.-  
\- Xini ha detto che sarebbe passata più tardi ed è meglio che Tera tenga d'occhio Giles. - Sospirò. -Mi manca così tanto, Spike...-  
Il vampiro mise giù il libro che teneva in mano e la abbracciò.  
Eudial gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla mentre lui le carezzava i capelli, ma la rialzò di scatto nel vedere la porta che si spalancava di colpo per lasciar entrare Tera.  
\- Non ti hanno insegnato a bussare?! - Le disse, ma non aggiunse altro nel vedere la persona che era entrata dopo la Cacciatrice.  
Rimase a guardarlo come paralizzata, finché Giles non sussurrò il suo nome.  
\- Eu... - L'Osservatore aprì le braccia e lei volò ad abbracciarlo, tremando per l'emozione.  
Anche Giles tremava e per un po' rimasero stretti senza parlare, sostenendosi a vicenda.  
\- Non mi sembra vero. - Disse Eudial sottovoce. - Sembra che sia passata una vita dall'ultima volta che ti ho abbracciato... -  
Giles annuì senza parlare, non fidandosi della sua voce.  
\- Non vorrei rovinare la scenetta commovente, ma non abbiamo tempo. - Intervenne Tera. - Mentecatta, che ne hai fatto del drago? -  
Eudial la guardò senza capire.  
\- Che c'entra il drago? -  
\- L'hai ucciso o no ieri? -  
\- No, è fuggito. Perchè? -  
\- Lyra, la figlia di Sofia è scappata di casa. - Spiegò Giles accennando alla donna bionda. - Se il drago è ancora in giro potrebbe essere in pericolo. -  
\- Meglio cercarla allora. - Disse Eudial guardando la sconosciuta e rimandando le domande a più tardi. Giles sembrava preoccupato e lei gli prese una mano sorridendo per incoraggiarlo. - Andiamo, mi spiegherai tutto in macchina. La troveremo presto, stai tranquillo. -  
Giles le strinse la mano, grato.  
Immprovvisamente Eudial lo sentì irrigidirsi e le strinse la mano quasi fino a farle male. La ragazza alzò lo sguardo e non fu sorpresa di vedere Xini sulla soglia, anche lei impietrita.  
Eudial liberò la mano da quella di Giles e si avviò verso la porta, imitata dagli altri.  
\- Ti aspettiamo in macchina. -  
Tera afferrò Valerius e lo portò fuori di peso.  
\- Andiamo pulcioso, lasciamoli soli. -  
\- Ma io volevo vedere... -


	16. Tonight

Xinuxunil aveva l'impressione che il tempo si fosse fermato intorno a lei, che fosse tutto un sogno.  
Quante volte aveva vissuto quella scena solo per svegliarsi non appena si avvicinava a lui? Quante lacrime aveva sparso per la delusione quasi ogni notte?  
Forse si era solo addormentata senza accorgersene e stava sognando di nuovo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, determinata ad allontanare da sé quell'illusione. Era certa che riaprendoli, Ripper sarebbe sparito, ma lui era ancora lì che la guardava.  
\- Ripper... - Sussurrò appena, come se la sua voce potesse spezzare l'incanto, e lo vide trasalire come se anche lui non avesse creduto davvero a quello che vedeva.  
Si avvicinò a Giles, alzando una mano a sfiorargli il viso e lo sentì fremere al contatto.  
\- Sei tu... sei davvero tu... -  
Fece il gesto di abbracciarlo, ma l'Osservatore si ritrasse con un sussulto e distolse lo sguardo.  
Xini lo fissò stupita e improvvisamente si rese conto che ora Giles non osava guardarla.  
Aveva paura di lei? Come era possibile? Eppure poco prima lui l'aveva riconosciuta, lo aveva letto nel suo sguardo di poco prima, ne era certa.  
La ragazza gli prese una mano dolcemente e protese la sua mente verso quella di Giles, reprimendo un sospiro di frustazione nel non percepire nulla. Di solito sentiva il potere di Giles rispondere automaticamente al suo, un legame che non si spezzava mai anche se erano lontani, come se una parte di Ripper vivesse sempre in lei. Ma dal giorno dell'incendio quella rassicurante presenza era sparita e ora la mente di Giles era come quella di una persona qualunque.  
\- Ripper? - Lo chiamò, stringendogli la mano. - Cosa c'è? Ti prego dì qualcosa... Stai soffrendo? Posso cercare di guarire le tue ferite col mio potere... Lascia che unisca la mia mente alla tua... -  
L'Osservatore alzò la testa di scatto e la guardò spaventato.  
\- No! Non farlo! -  
Xini lo guardò, stupita da quella reazione.  
\- Perchè no? Voglio solo aiutarti, Ripper, non ti farò del male. -  
\- Mi odierai. - Disse in un sussurro.  
\- Come potrei? Da quando ho conosciuto il tuo cuore non ho mai potuto smettere di amarti. Io sono tua, Ripper. Cuore, corpo e anima, ogni cellula del mio corpo appartiene a te, come puoi pensare che potrei mai odiarti? Credevo che fossi morto per salvarmi e non potevo perdonarmelo in nessun modo. Avrei voluto essere morta anche io. -  
Smise di parlare, bloccata da un pensiero improvviso. Forse Giles stava per dirle che non voleva più stare con lei, che si era innamorato della donna bionda che aveva visto con lui. Era per questo che aveva paura ad aprire la sua mente alla sua? Ripper voleva lasciarla e non ne aveva il coraggio?  
Lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Vuoi lasciarmi? Non mi ami più? -  
L'Osservatore la fissò, sconcertato da quelle parole disperate, ma sembrò riscuotersi e la prese fra le braccia, come per proteggerla.  
\- No, non piangere, ti prego. Ti amo, non potrei amarti di più, Xini. -  
\- E allora? Lasciami entrare nel tuo cuore, ti prego. -  
Giles la guardò, smarrito, poi annuì debolmente.  
Xini chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte a quella di Giles cercando il contatto con la sua mente e trattenne il respiro quando lo trovò.  
I danni causati dal'aver forzato il blocco di Eudial erano peggiori di quello che pensasse: miracolosamente la mente di Giles non aveva subito danni permanenti, ma il potere oscuro era letteralmente devastato e lei non era certa di poterci fare molto. Xini usò il suo potere per guarire le ultime tracce della ferita che aveva causato la perdita di memoria, poi tentò di sanare e rimettere a posto quello che restava del potere, ma dopo un po' fu costretta ad ammettere di non poter fare altro. Con le sue capacità non sarebbe riuscita a guarire anche quelle lesioni.  
Per fortuna la salute di Ripper non ne sarebbe stata compromessa, ma molto difficilmente avrebbe recuperato i poteri.  
Solo dopo aver fatto il possibile per guarire le sue ferite, Xini si concesse di guardare i ricordi di Giles e di sentire le sue emozioni. Il suo cuore divenne pesante nel rivivere il ricordo dei lunghi giorni passati in ospedale, tutti apparentemente uguali e interminabili, pieni di dolore, sofferenza e del terrore di non conoscere nemmeno il proprio nome. Si trovò a voler bene a Lyra senza conoscerla solo per il sollievo che la sua compagnia aveva procurato a Giles quando andava a trovarlo in ospedale e poi la vita normale e tranquilla a casa di Sofia, l'emozione nel fare l'amore con lei la prima volta, il terrore che lo aveva colto quando aveva iniziato a ricordare e la dolcezza un po' triste di quello che era successo solo poco prima sulla riva del fiume...  
Xini interruppe il contatto e riaprì gli occhi, per nulla sorpresa di vedere le lacrime sul viso di Giles.  
L'inglese si lasciò cadere in ginocchio sul pavimento, cedendo alla debolezza che gli faceva tremare le gambe.  
\- M-mi odi? - Le chiese sottovoce senza riuscire a guardarla e lei lo attirò a sé, abbracciandolo e tenendolo stretto.  
\- Fa male, Ripper, mentirei se lo negassi. Fa tanto male. - Si interruppe per guardarlo e gli carezzò i capelli teneramente. Giles teneva gli occhi chiusi e si appoggiava a lei con un abbandono sfinito. Xini gli mise una mano sulla guancia umida di lacrime e chinò la testa a sfiorargli le palpebre con un bacio delicato prima di continuare. - Ma ho sentito il tuo amore. Sei qui ora, sei vivo e sei con me. Non avrei mai osato sperarlo, sai? Siamo insieme adesso, il resto non conta. -  
Giles si aggrappò a lei quasi con disperazione e Xini lo sentì singhiozzare sommessamente contro il suo corpo. Improvvisamente si sentì serena e incredibilmente calma, come se il dolore disperato degli ultimi mesi si fosse sciolto, scivolando via insieme alle lacrime.  
Quello che aveva detto a Giles era vero: il pensiero di lui e Sofia insieme non le piaceva e la faceva sentire ferita, ma quello che provava per Ripper era tanto enorme da eclissare tutto il resto.  
\- Ti amo. - Disse in un tono talmente calmo e sicuro che Giles alzò il viso a guardarla. I loro sguardi si incontrarono e l'amore che entrambi potevano scorgere negli occhi dell'altro scacciò via le nuvole del dolore e dei sensi di colpa.  
Giles le sorrise e Xini provò il desiderio urgente, quasi doloroso di baciarlo, di sentire i loro corpi che si univano, di essere una cosa sola con lui.  
Lo baciò con irruenza, senza preoccuparsi di essere delicata, quasi mordendolo e trascinandolo a terra insieme a lei. L'Osservatore ricambiò con la stessa passione ed entrambi sentirono il sapore del sangue sulle labbra, poi il bacio divenne più lento e più profondo, intriso dei loro sentimenti.  
\- OK, ora respirate. -  
La voce di Tera li riportò alla realtà di colpo ed entrambi rimasero a fissarla senza rispondere.  
\- Non è che io voglia interrompere una scena tanto interessante, - la ragazza sorrise divertita nel vedere Giles che arrossiva di colpo ? ma volevo ricordare al fallito che c'è un drago libero di svolazzare dove vuole e fare colazione con la mocciosa e poi qui fuori c'è un tipo che cerca te, ex-dea. Voleva salire, ma ho pensato che avrei fatto meglio a chiamarvi io. -  
\- Hai ragione Tera. - Ammise Giles alzandosi da terra e arrossendo ulteriormente al pensiero di essersi dimenticato completamente del pericolo.  
\- Deve essere il mio manager... Gli avevo detto di aspettare in macchina e che ci avrei messo solo cinque minuti! -  
L'Osservatore la guardò senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere.  
\- Devi lavorare? -  
Xini annuì.  
\- Ho una trasmissione in diretta tra circa.... - Controllò l'orologio e trasalì. - ...venti minuti! -  
Giles la abbracciò per un attimo e la baciò sulle labbra.  
\- Allora vai, non fare tardi per colpa mia... Io devo cercare Lyra prima che si metta nei guai... -  
Xini gli sorrise.  
\- Stanotte resterai con me? - Gli sussurrò in un orecchio.  
\- Stanotte. - Promise Giles.


	17. Warm Like a Dragon's Wing

Lyra aveva corso finché non era stata troppo stanca per continuare e si era dovuta fermare ansimando. Si era asciugata le lacrime e si era guardata attorno, accorgendosi di essere in un punto della campagna che non conosceva bene. Vicino a lei c'era una parete rocciosa coperta di rovi e la ragazzina notò che molti arbusti spinosi erano stati divelti e strappati rivelando un'apertura. Si avvicinò per guardare all'interno della caverna, ma era troppo buio e non si vedeva nulla. Delusa, si allontanò dall'entrata, rivolgendo un insulto al rovo che le aveva strappato la camicia e con un sospiro fece per tornare verso il paese.  
Era abbastanza intelligente per sapere che nelle grotte potevano esserci le tane di animali selvatici o cani randagi e non aveva intenzione di mettersi nei guai solo per fare un dispetto a Shad e alla madre.  
Passata la rabbia iniziale, ora si sentiva più che altro triste e tradita. Decise che non sarebbe tornata subito a casa, ma sarebbe stata in giro per il paese fino a sera giusto per farli preoccupare un altro po'.

Eudial lanciò un'occhiata alla donna bionda che guidava lungo le stradine di campagna e si chiese quanto fosse innamorata di Giles. Sofia era preoccupata per la figlia, ma quando l'Osservatore era sceso insieme a Xini, gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo triste.  
\- Credi che Lyra possa essere in pericolo? - Le chiese Sofia, spezzando il silenzio imbarazzato che si era creato tra loro. Si erano separati per cercare la ragazzina e visto che Eudial non l'aveva mai vista, era rimasta insieme a Sofia, mentre Tera e Giles erano andati per conto loro. Spike sarebbe rimasto a casa fino al tramonto, poi li avrebbe raggiunti.  
\- Non credo, è vero che c'è un drago in giro, ma mi sembra improbabile che sia proprio Lyra a incontrarlo. -  
Sofia arrestò la macchina davanti a un centro commerciale.  
\- Spesso si ferma qui tornando da scuola. Proviamo a chiedere se l'hanno vista. -

Giles camminò lungo la parete rocciosa che formava il fianco della collina e si guardò intorno soppesando il pugnale che aveva in tasca. Avrebbe preferito portare un'arma più pericolosa, ma si sarebbe fatto notare troppo ad andare in giro con una spada o con un'ascia e lui voleva trovare Lyra, non farsi arrestare.  
L'aspetto dei rovi in un determinato punto attirò il suo sguardo: qualcosa li aveva spezzati e lasciavano intravedere un'apertura. Un brandello di stoffa gialla attaccato a una spina gli fece accelerare i battiti del cuore: Lyra aveva una camicetta dello stesso colore quando era corsa via! E quell'apertura era abbastanza larga per lasciar passare un drago...  
Tirò fuori dalla tasca il cellulare per chiamare Eudial e Tera, ma in quel momento sentì un rumore all'interno della grotta e un grido acuto provenire dall'interno e Giles entrò nella grotta senza riflettere: forse era stata Lyra a gridare e lui doveva aiutarla.  
Prese il pugnale con l'altra mano e corse verso il fondo della caverna, inoltrandosi nei cunicoli nella direzione da cui aveva sentito provenire i rumori.  
Dopo qualche secondo arrivò in una stanza molto grande, rischiarata da una fenditura sul soffitto e si fermò, stupito: Lyra non era lì e non era stata lei a gridare. Vicino a lui c'era quello che sembrava essere un enorme nido contenente quattro o cinque grandi uova, tutte rotte tranne una. E davanti a lui, sul pavimento i corpi di quattro piccoli draghi non del tutto formati e un demone che si stava nutrendo della carne di uno di essi. Un altro draghetto, orribilmente straziato si muoveva ancora debolmente e Giles si rese conto che era stato lui ad emettere il grido che aveva sentito.  
Fece un passo indietro, indeciso su cosa fare, quando il demone lo vide e si avventò su di lui ringhiando.  
L'Osservatore lasciò cadere il cellulare e tentò di difendersi col pugnale, ma il mostro era molto più forte di lui e lo gettò contro la parete con una sola zampata. Giles colpì la roccia violentemente e sentì il rumore di ossa che si spezzavano un attimo prima che il dolore lancinante alla parte sinistra del corpo gli facesse capire che erano state le sue ossa a rompersi.  
Il demone fu di nuovo su di lui e lo colpì nuovamente lanciandolo verso il nido del drago, sui taglienti gusci rotti, affilati come lame.  
Giles guardò il frammento appuntito che gli aveva trapassato la schiena e gli spuntava dal torace e si chiese perché non sentisse dolore, poi crollò a terra mentre il demone si avvicinava per finirlo.  
Improvvisamente il mostro emise un ringhio e fuggì via, lasciandolo solo.  
L'Osservatore era sotto shock e stordito per il dolore e la perdita di sangue, ma riusciva a rendersi conto che se non fosse stato curato subito sarebbe morto di sicuro, quelle ferite erano troppo gravi e se voleva sopravvivere doveva riuscire a chiamare aiuto in qualche modo. Scorse il cellulare a terra qualche metro più in là e allungò debolmente un braccio cercando di raggiungerlo, ma era troppo lontano. Allora fece appello a tutte le sue forze per cercare di trascinarsi fino a lì. Il dolore al torace e al lato sinistro del corpo era quasi insopportabile, ma Giles riuscì a spostarsi di qualche centimetro. Aveva quasi raggiunto il telefono quando lo vide letteralmente esplodere in mille pezzi sotto il peso di una grande zampa rossa che lo aveva calpestato.  
L'Osservatore lo guardò senza capire, poi si sentì prendere dalla disperazione nel vedere gli occhi verdi pieni di furia e di dolore del drago che si fissavano nei suoi.  
Era morto, si disse, ogni sua speranza di salvarsi era andata distrutta insieme al cellulare. Era solo e ferito nella tana di un drago a cui avevano appena distrutto le uova e anche se l'animale lo avesse risparmiato, le sue ferite erano abbastanza gravi da ucciderlo nel giro di poche ore. Sentiva il sangue che gli bagnava i vestiti e che stava formando una pozza sotto al suo corpo, mentre il gelo lo invadeva e il suo corpo stava iniziando a intorpidirsi e a diventare insensibile.  
Ora il muso del drago era molto vicino, troppo, e Giles chiuse gli occhi sperando che la fine fosse rapida e che mettesse termine al dolore.  
Li riaprì di scatto nel sentire una lingua calda e umida che gli leccava la guancia: ora negli occhi del drago non scorgeva più rabbia, ma calore e sofferenza.  
Giles si disse che probabilmente stava sognando, era impossibile che un mostro feroce lo stesse leccando come un cagnolino.  
Il drago spostò delicatamente i corpi dei draghetti morti e i gusci delle uova rotte e si accucciò tra Giles e l'uovo superstite, avvolgendo entrambi con le ali.  
Era caldo, si disse Giles, pur essendo coperto di scaglie come quello di un rettile, il corpo del drago era caldo e la membrana delle ali inaspettatamente morbida. Assurdamente quel contatto lo faceva sentire meglio ed essere leccato dal drago lo confortava. L'animale sembrava volerlo proteggere ed alleviare il suo dolore e L'Osservatore pensò che c'erano modi peggiori per morire.  
Si sentiva debole e assonnato, e il battito lento del cuore del drago sembrava cullarlo e rilassarlo, facendo scivolare via la sofferenza. Giles chiuse gli occhi, sperò di scivolare dal sonno alla morte senza altro dolore e si addormentò pensando alle persone che amava.

Xini firmò un autografo e alzò il viso a sorridere alla persona successiva, ma il suo sorriso si spense nel vedere lo sguardo rabbioso della ragazzina bionda di fronte a lei.  
\- Vuoi un autografo? - Le chiese, esitando leggermente.  
\- Ti odio. -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Sei venuta a portarmi via Shad, non è giusto. -  
Xini la guardò, stupita.  
\- Tu sei la ragazzina scappata di casa! Sei Lyra, vero?! -  
\- Si e allora? Cosa te ne importa? -  
La ragazza si guardò intorno e fece segno al suo manager che avrebbe continuato a firmare autografi più tardi, poi afferrò Lyra per un braccio e la portò nel suo camerino.  
\- Hai avvisato tua madre che eri qui? - Le chiese bruscamente.  
\- Cosa te ne importa a te di mia madre? Era felice con Shad prima che arrivassi tu. Speravo che si sposassero, che lui diventasse il mio papà e invece tu hai rovinato tutto! - Gridò la ragazzina scoppiando a piangere.  
Xini la colpì con uno schiaffo e Lyra la guardò allibita.  
\- Mi hai colpita.... -  
\- Era ora che qualcuno lo facesse. Sei solo una ragazzina viziata ed egoista. -  
\- Tu sei egoista! Sei famosa, sei ricca, potresti avere chiunque desideri, e invece vieni a portarmi via Shad! Non è giusto... -  
Xinuxunil sospirò, cercando di non prendersela troppo con lei, in fondo la bambina voleva bene a Ripper e gli aveva salvato la vita.  
\- Io non voglio nessun altro, lui è l'unica persona che amo. Quando l'ho creduto morto, pensavo che sarei morta anche io. E non è colpa mia se gli è tornata la memoria, se non fosse successo, sarei stata disposta a rinunciare a lui e a lasciare che vivesse con voi, se ciò lo avesse reso felice. -  
\- Non ci credo, perché avresti dovuto voler rinunciare a lui? -  
Xini le rivolse un sorriso dolce e triste.  
\- Proprio perché lo amo. Mi sarei accontentata di saperlo vivo e sereno. -  
\- Ma fa male, fa così tanto male. - Piagnucolò Lyra.  
\- Lo so. Ma quando vuoi davvero bene a qualcuno devi essere disposta a soffrire per il suo bene. Tu gli vuoi bene vero? -  
Lyra annuì.  
\- Allora non rendergli le cose più difficili. Per lui non è facile rinunciare a te o a tua madre. -  
\- Ora mi odierà. Gli ho fatto male e gli ho detto cose orribili... -  
\- Se ti odiasse non ti starebbe cercando e non sarebbe tanto preoccupato. -  
\- Dici davvero? -  
\- Certo. L'ho visto poche ore fa ed era molto in ansia per te. Che ne dici di telefonargli? -  
Lyra la guardò per qualche istante, poi annuì di nuovo.


	18. Supermarket Dragon

Giles aprì gli occhi, stupendosi di essere ancora vivo. Il drago era ancora accanto a lui e lo aveva tenuto caldo per tutto il tempo in cui era rimasto addormentato.  
Si stupì nuovamente nel rendersi conto di non sentire alcun dolore e pensò che forse il suo corpo aveva perso sensibilità indebolendosi.  
Però non si sentiva tanto debole, riflettè, e nemmeno male.  
Provò a muoversi e si accorse di essere in grado di farlo. Mosse il braccio sinistro, che era certo di essersi fratturato in più punti quando il demone lo aveva scagliato contro la parete, e lo guardò incredulo.  
Lo sentiva solo lievemente indolenzito, ma per il resto era perfettamente illeso. E lo stesso valeva per il resto del corpo. Anche la ferita sul torace era sparita e Giles avrebbe creduto di aver sognato se non fosse stato per i vestiti strappati e insanguinati e per il frammento di guscio che lo aveva ferito abbandonato sul pavimento della caverna.  
Il drago si svegliò sentendolo muoversi e lo guardò per qualche secondo, per poi leccarlo nuovamente sulla guancia.  
Giles lo fissò, spaventato, poi pensò che se il drago avesse voluto ucciderlo lo avrebbe già fatto e si rilassò leggermente, approfittandone per esaminarlo con calma. Era grande, con larghe ali morbide e la sua pelle era rosso scuro, con riflessi simili a quelli dei granati o del sangue e occhi di un verde profondo.  
Guardandolo negli occhi, l'Osservatore si rese conto che quello non era lo sguardo di un semplice animale, che c'era un'intelligenza complessa e millenaria dietro a quelle iridi.  
\- Mi hai salvato. - Disse incredulo, alzando una mano a sfiorare il muso del drago. - Avevi tutte le ragioni per uccidermi e invece hai curato le mie ferite... -  
Il drago lo guardò con un'espressione che sembrava quasi un sorriso, poi si alzò e gli voltò le spalle, uscendo dalla caverna.  
Rimasto solo, Giles si guardò intorno e tentò di alzarsi, ma anche se le sue ferite erano scomparse, si sentiva comunque debole per la perdita di sangue e non era certo di potersi reggere in piedi. Inoltre non aveva mangiato nulla dal giorno prima e si sentiva affamato.  
Con un sospiro si disse che per il momento non ce l'avrebbe fatta a spostarsi e tornò a stendersi accanto all'uovo superstite. Anch'esso era tiepido e Giles si riaddormentò dopo pochi minuti.

Xinuxunil afferrò il telefono e rispose con le mani che le tremavano.  
\- Eudial, sei tu... Lo avete trovato? -  
\- Ancora no. Non è tornato da te allora? -  
\- No. E il cellulare non è raggiungibile. Cosa può essergli successo?! Se solo potessi sentire la sua mente saprei dov'è! -  
La ragazza riattaccò il cellulare, angosciata.  
Quando aveva riportato Lyra da Sofia, avevano provato a chiamare Giles, ma il cellulare dell'Osservatore era spento o irraggiungibile. Lo avevano aspettato, ma lui non era tornato e quando era tramontato il sole avevano iniziato a preoccuparsi seriamente.  
Xini si alzò.  
\- Vado a cercarlo anche io, non posso restare qui. - Disse a Valerius. - Tu resta a casa e se torna o se ci sono novità fammi uno squillo sul cellulare. -

Eudial e Tera entrarono in una libreria, in cerca di una cartina della zona e ne approfittarono per chiedere al negoziante se avesse visto Giles di recente.  
\- Si, lo conosco ? disse l'uomo ? è quel tipo che ha perso la memoria, l'inglese... L'ho visto spesso qui, ma è da qualche giorno che non si fa vedere. -  
Eudial annuì e pagò la cartina.  
\- Grazie lo stesso. -  
Un forte rumore dall'altra parte della strada le fece correre fuori dal negozio: il supermercato di fronte aveva la vetrina sfondata e la gente stava correndo in strada in preda al panico.  
Le due Cacciatrici corsero in quella direzione per capire cosa stesse succedendo e in quel momento il drago rosso che avevano visto al concerto uscì volando dalla vetrina e si diresse fuori città.  
Tera cercò di inseguirlo, ma in pochi secondi il drago era scomparso alla vista e la ragazza tornò in fretta al supermercato.  
\- Sei riuscita a capire dove sta andando? - Le chiese Eudial.  
\- Era troppo veloce per seguirlo, ma ho visto la direzione. Ha fatto vittime qui? -  
\- Pare di no. È entrato, ha terrorizzato tutti, ha preso i sacchetti di un paio di clienti ed è volato via. -  
\- Un drago che fa la spesa? -

Giles si svegliò sentendo dei colpetti sul braccio e vide che il drago gli aveva deposto accanto due sacchetti del supermercato.  
Li fissò sorpreso e poi sorrise.  
\- Hai capito che avevo fame e sei andata a cercarmi del cibo? Grazie. -  
Il drago lo guardò mangiare in silenzio e si accovacciò accanto all'uovo per mantenerlo caldo, poi mise il muso sulle zampe e si addormentò.  
Giles bevve un succo di frutta e mise da parte i sacchetti della spesa sperando che il drago non avesse fatto male a nessuno per procurarseli. Ormai non pensava più che fosse feroce, ma non era certo di quanto potesse essere delicata. L'Osservatore aveva messo da parte le confezioni di carne cruda e i surgelati, ma per fortuna tra merendine, biscotti, pane e succhi di frutta c'era abbastanza per sfamarsi.  
Ora Giles iniziava a sentirsi meglio e si chiese se avesse recuperato abbastanza energie per riuscire a tornare in paese con le proprie forze. Guardò la luce del sole che filtrava dall'apertura sulla volta della caverna e sospirò. Ormai Xini, Eudial e Tera erano certamente in ansia per lui e probabilmente lo stavano cercando. Si accorse con rimpianto di non aver potuto mantenere la promessa fatta a Xini di passare con lei la notte appena trascorsa.  
Quel pensiero lo spinse ad aumentare gli sforzi per alzarsi e riuscì a mettersi in piedi a fatica.  
Mosse qualche passo verso l'uscita della caverna, ma fu costretto a fermarsi quasi subito, esausto.  
Il drago aveva aperto un occhio e lo controllava senza muoversi, ma quando lo vide vacillare, fu velocissimo a raggiungerlo e a sostenerlo prima che cadesse. Lo sostenne delicatamente con una zampa e lo riportò accanto all'uovo, facendolo stendere sulla paglia morbida che aveva ammassato per formare il nido. Giles fece per rialzarsi, ma il drago glielo impedì con la leggera pressione di una zampa, guardandolo intensamente.  
L'Osservatore sospirò.  
\- Hai ragione. - Ammise. - Ancora non ce la faccio. -  
Si rassegnò a riposare ancora, sperando che non si preoccupassero troppo per lui, ma si ritrovò a sorridere quando il drago gli leccò di nuovo il viso e lo coprì con un lembo della sua ala. Era una situazione assurda e per certi versi terrificante, ma Giles doveva ammettere che non era per niente spiacevole. Si sentiva caldo e al sicuro e ora non era più affamato. A parte la preoccupazione per i suoi cari, si sentiva piacevolmente rilassato e assonnato e la vicinanza del corpo caldo del drago era rassicurante. Chiuse gli occhi serenamente e si riaddormentò.

Eudial lanciò uno sguardo a Xini nello specchietto retrovisore, poi tornò a prestare attenzione alla stradina di campagna che sembrava restringersi ogni pochi metri.  
L'ex dea le aveva raggiunte non appena aveva saputo del drago e ora tutte e tre insieme si erano dirette nella direzione in cui avevano visto sparire l'animale. Bloccò la macchina vedendo che la strada si interrompeva e le tre ragazze proseguirono a piedi in direzione della collina.  
Non ci misero molto a individuare l'apertura nella roccia e il brandello di un sacchetto di plastica del supermercato confermò loro che erano giunte alla tana del drago.  
Tera prese la borsa delle armi e le tre ragazze entrarono nella caverna. Subito dopo essere entrate videro il corpo morto di un demone, con la testa mozzata dal morso di denti enormi.  
Proseguirono verso il fondo e giunsero in una stanza secondaria dove si bloccarono, impietrite per lo shock: il pavimento della grotta era pieno di sangue secco e pochi metri più avanti c'era il drago addormentato che teneva un'ala sul corpo di Giles.


	19. Just a Little Scar

I vestiti dell'Osservatore erano coperti di sangue e le tre ragazze furono certe che il drago lo avesse ucciso.  
Il drago si svegliò con un ringhio nel vedere le tre intruse che erano entrate nella sua tana, probabilmente per distruggere il suo ultimo uovo.  
Xini era crollata in ginocchio con un gemito nel credere che Giles fosse morto, mentre Tera ed Eudial avevano sguainato le spade ed erano partite all'attacco.  
Giles si era svegliato quando il drago si era mosso e in un'istante si era reso conto che le due Cacciatrici e l'animale rischiavano di uccidersi a vicenda per un malinteso. Senza riflettere si gettò tra il drago e le due ragazze gridando loro di fermarsi.  
Tera ed Eudial riuscirono a bloccare le spade a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa e il drago si fermò appena in tempo prima di incenerirlo con una fiammata.  
\- Ripper! -  
Xini si rialzò e corse verso Giles, ma si fermò prima di abbracciarlo per timore che fosse ferito.  
\- Cosa ti è successo? Stai bene Ripper?! -  
Giles annuì e Xini corse tra le sue braccia, abbracciandolo.  
\- Fallito, sei impazzito a metterti in mezzo a quel modo?! - Gridò Tera abbassando la spada. - Potevamo... potevamo ammazzarti... -  
\- Giles... Allontanati dal drago, ora ci siamo noi a difenderti. -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa.  
\- Non è pericolosa. Mi ha salvato la vita. -  
\- Ma cosa è successo? Di chi è tutto quel sangue? -  
\- Mio. C'era un demone che mi ha attaccato e mi ha quasi ucciso. Non so come abbia fatto, ma è stato il drago a salvarmi. Deve essere riuscito a guarire le mie ferite in qualche modo. -  
Come a conferma di quelle parole, il drago lo leccò nuovamente.  
Le tre ragazze lo fissarono allibite per un attimo, poi Tera scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Fallito, riusciresti a farti voler bene anche dai diavoli dell'Inferno! -  
Giles sorrise, ma vacillò leggermente e Xini lo sostenne.  
\- Ti senti bene, Ripper? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Sono un po' debole perché ho perso parecchio sangue, ma non è nulla di serio. -  
Eudial lo aiutò anche lei sostendolo e lo baciò su una guancia.  
\- Ora andiamo a casa, la macchina è qui vicino. Ce la fai? -  
\- Avete trovato Lyra? - Chiese Giles, ricordando improvvisamente il motivo per cui era finito nella tana del drago.  
\- Si, la mocciosa non era andata lontana. Era in città ed è andata a cercare la ex-dea per insultarla un po'. -  
\- Meno male. Sta bene vero? -  
\- Si, si, anche se adesso si sente in colpa perché teme che tu sia finito in bocca a un drago per colpa sua. -  
\- Andiamo, Ripper? Hai bisogno di riposare. -  
\- Solo un attimo. -  
Giles si staccò dalle due ragazze e fece un passo verso il drago, alzando una mano a carezzargli il muso.  
\- Grazie ancora, non lo dimenticherò. -  
L'animale gli rivolse uno sguardo affettuoso e compiaciuto, poi emise un leggero sbuffo e lo spinse leggermente verso l'uscita della caverna, prima di voltare loro le spalle e tornare a covare il suo uovo.

Giles tolse i vestiti sporchi di sangue e li gettò a terra sul pavimento del bagno. Si sentiva stanco e aveva solo voglia di dormire, ma prima voleva fare una doccia calda.  
Xini entrò in bagno portando una pila di asciugamani e, dopo averli appoggiati, si avvicinò a Giles e gli baciò delicatamente la pelle nuda della schiena. Seguì con un dito un segno appena arrossato sulla schiena, che si ripeteva quasi identico sul torace dell'uomo.  
\- È qui che il demone ti ha ferito? -  
\- Si. È incredibile, non è vero? Quel frammento di guscio mi aveva trapassato da parte a parte e ora resta solo la traccia di una cicatrice... -  
Xinuxunil lo baciò con amore e lo tenne stretto.  
\- Ti prego, stai più attento, Ripper, non voglio perderti di nuovo! -  
L'Osservatore annuì.  
\- È stato stupido da parte mia entrare in quella grotta senza prima chiamare Eu e Tera. -  
\- Meno male che il drago ti ha aiutato. Hai ancora addosso il suo odore... Mi piace. Credevo che i draghi puzzassero, e invece hanno un profumo gradevole. È rassicurante. -  
\- È così che mi sentivo. Non è strano? Ero solo, ferito e in balia di un essere che avrebbe potuto schiacciarmi con una zampa sola, avrei dovuto essere terrorizzato, invece mi sentivo protetto e tranquillo. -  
Xini lo baciò di nuovo e sorrise.  
\- Ora non prendere freddo per colpa mia. Vuoi che ti aiuti per la doccia? -  
\- Credo di non averne bisogno. - Giles sorrise maliziosamente. - Però se vuoi tenermi compagnia non mi dispiace di certo... -

Eudial e Tera si fermarono nel notare l'assembramento di gente nella piazza principale del paese e si chiesero cosa fosse successo per far riunire tanta gente di notte.  
Dopo aver lasciato Giles all'appartamento insieme a Xini, le due ragazze erano andate a informare Sofia e Lyra che l'Osservatore era sano e salvo e la donna aveva insistito perché si fermassero a cena.  
Le ragazze avevano pensato che Giles e Xini avrebbero voluto restare da soli per un po' e avevano accettato l'invito.  
Lyra era ancora triste e preoccupata, ma dopo un po' Eudial e Tera si resero conto di perché Giles si fosse tanto legato a loro. Nonostante tutto avevano passato una serata gradevole ed Eudial si era sentita dispiaciuta per loro, perché avrebbero dovuto rinunciare a Giles.  
Le due Cacciatrici si avvicinarono alla folla e notarono subito i cartelli con disegnato un segnale di divieto e il disegno di un drago al centro del cartello.  
Al centro della piazza era stato eretto un palco di fortuna e un uomo con un microfono sbraitava verso la folla.  
\- Questa mattina, le nostre mogli hanno corso un pericolo tremendo! Donne innocenti, uscite di casa per fare la spesa si sono trovate ad essere aggredite da un mostro ignobile e pericoloso! E ieri è stato il turno dei nostri figli! Per fortuna non ci cono state vittime, ma per quanto può durare ancora?! Non possiamo permettere che un essere del genere minacci la nostra libertà! E allora io dico: uccidiamolo! -  
La folla rispose con un boato di grida di entusiasmo e Tera ed Eudial si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Non mi piace. -  
\- Nemmeno a me. Sono troppo esaltati, non crederanno mai che il drago è innocuo. -  
\- Credi che possano trovare la tana? -  
\- Noi l'abbiamo trovata abbastanza facilmente. -  
\- Possiamo bloccarli in qualche modo? Non credo che Giles sarebbe contento di veder massacrare il drago che lo ha salvato. -  
\- Guarda gli occhi di quella gente. Sono fanatici esaltati, mi è già capitato vedere gente in quelle condizioni durante le battaglie. Non si fermano nemmeno se feriti. L'unico modo per bloccare una folla del genere è metterli fuori combattimento tutti. Sinceramente mi preoccupano più loro di un vampiro standard. -  
\- Non si muoveranno fino a domattina, andiamo ad avvisare Giles. -


	20. Brother in Blood

Giles si girò nel letto, disturbato dal suono del campanello, poi aprì gli occhi, svegliandosi del tutto. Guardò l'orologio sul comodino e si rese conto di aver dormito tutto il pomeriggio e buona parte della sera. Xini gli era rimasta accanto a lungo, ma ora non era con lui e la sentì aprire la porta di casa. Si alzò dal letto nel sentire le voci di Tera ed Eudial e iniziò a vestirsi, accorgendosi con soddisfazione di sentirsi molto meno debole rispetto a quella mattina.  
Si affrettò a raggiungere le ragazze e fu sorpreso di vederle tutte e tre preoccupate.  
\- Cosa è successo? -  
\- Giles! Xini ci aveva detto che stavi ancora dormendo. Ti senti meglio ora? -  
\- Si Eu. Ci sono problemi? -  
\- La gente del paese vuole uccidere il tuo drago, fallito. -  
\- Cosa?! Ma non possono fare una cosa del genere! -  
\- Purtroppo è quello che faranno non appena sorgerà il sole. -  
\- Torniamo alla grotta, dobbiamo avvisarla del pericolo! -  
\- Spike è andato a prendere il furgone. Tu sei certo di sentirti abbastanza bene per venire? Possiamo anche andare noi da soli. -  
\- No, non vi conosce abbastanza per fidarsi di voi. Potrebbe attaccarvi per difendere il suo uovo. E in ogni caso io sto molto meglio. -  
\- Va bene allora, andiamo. -

Il drago appoggiò il muso a terra, guardando tristemente i frammenti dei gusci rotti ammucchiati in un angolo, tutto quello che le restava di quattro delle sue uova. Strinse protettivamente l'ultimo delle sue uova, pensando che probabilmente avrebbe perduto anche quello se l'umano non lo avesse salvato rischiando la sua stessa vita. Quelle uova avevano dormito per secoli insieme a lei, ed erano quasi mature per schiudersi quando il demone le aveva attaccate. I draghetti erano usciti dalle uova vivi per morire sotto i colpi di quel mostro e lei aveva sentito angosciata le loro grida di dolore, ma era arrivata troppo tardi per salvarli.  
Alzò la testa con un ringhio nel sentire un rumore all'entrata della grotta, ma subito dopo arrivò alle sue narici l'odore dell'umano che aveva salvato e si calmò.  
Pochi secondi dopo lo vide entrare cautamente, seguito a qualche passo di distanza dalle tre ragazze che aveva visto quella mattina e da un vampiro.  
Giles le venne incontro e lei si alzò per salutarlo con un colpetto della coda sulla spalla.  
\- Sei in pericolo! La gente del paese vuole venire a ucciderti! Devi andare via da qui! - Le disse agitato, ma lei non si mosse, restando a fissarlo in silenzio.  
\- Hai capito quello che ti ho detto? Devi andare via subito! -  
Lei girò la testa a guardare l'uovo con aria triste, poi tornò a rivolgersi verso Giles e gli leccò una mano con gratitudine.  
L'Osservatore sospirò.  
\- Ha capito, ma non abbandonerà l'uovo. -  
\- Allora cosa facciamo? -  
\- Non ho intenzione di abbandonarla, a costo di dover combattere contro mezzo paese. - Giles fissò le tre ragazze e il vampiro con decisione. - Non permetterò a nessuno di farle del male. -  
Il drago lo fissò intensamente, poi abbassò leggermente la testa come se avesse preso in quel momento una decisione.  
?È gentile da parte tua umano.?  
Giles, Spike e le tre ragazze trasalirono nel sentire quella voce tranquilla e antica che si rivolgeva a loro.  
L'Osservatore guardò il drago, sorpreso.  
\- N-non credevo che potessi parlare... -  
?Non credevi nemmeno che i draghi esistessero se è per questo. Però è vero. È difficile che uno di noi rivolga la parola agli umani. Possiamo parlare alle vostre menti, ma scegliamo di non farlo.?  
\- Perchè lo hai fatto allora? -  
?Non ti saresti arreso altrimenti. Non puoi aiutarmi, ti faresti solo del male. Ora vattene, umano.?  
\- No. -  
?Stupido. Sono in grado di difendermi da sola.?  
\- Potrebbe essere se non dovessi difendere il tuo uovo. Anche se combatti contro questi umani ne verranno altri con armi più potenti e sarà la fine per te. -  
?Non lo abbandonerò, lo sai bene, umano.?  
\- Non puoi portarlo con te? -  
?Non potrei volare a lungo reggendolo e in ogni caso si raffredderebbe.?  
Giles rimase in silenzio per un po' e il drago, credendo che si fosse arreso, lo avvolse con un ala.  
?Non sentirti triste, non puoi farci nulla.?  
L'Osservatore la guardò intensamente.  
\- E se ci pensassimo noi al tuo uovo? -  
Il drago lo fissò negli occhi.  
?Cosa intendi??  
\- Abbiamo un furgone qui fuori, un mezzo di trasporto. Possiamo trasportare noi il tuo uovo dove vorrai e tenerlo caldo e al sicuro. -  
?Sei pazzo se credi che affiderei mio figlio a degli esseri umani.?  
\- Però ti sei fidata di noi per mantenere il segreto sul luogo della tua tana. -  
?Avrei dovuto ucciderti, ma tu hai salvato il mio uovo.?  
\- Sono vivo solo grazie a te, voglio aiutarti. Cosa devo fare perché tu possa fidarti di me? -  
Il drago lo guardò come a soppesare quelle parole.  
?Non è semplice, umano.?  
\- Sono disposto a qualunque cosa. -  
?Attento a quello che prometti, umano. Queste sono parole pericolose.?  
\- Dimmi cosa devo fare. -  
Il drago guardò le tre ragazze e il vampiro.  
?Loro devono uscire.?  
\- Non se ne parla! - Disse Tera bellicosamente e dalle espressioni degli altri, Giles capì che anche loro avrebbero protestato entro pochi secondi e alzò una mano per bloccarli.  
\- Fate come ha detto. Uscite. -  
\- Ripper! Potrebbe essere pericoloso! -  
?La sua vita non sarà in pericolo.?  
\- Avete sentito? Andate. -  
Spike fu il primo a cedere.  
\- Se lo dici tu, Rupert. Ma non voglio sentire piagnucolare la tua dea se ti fai mangiare. -  
Il vampiro uscì dalla grotta, seguito riluttantemente dalle tre ragazze.  
\- Allora? Cosa devo fare? -  
?Ma davvero pensate che mangiamo gli esseri umani?? Chiese il drago con aria disgustata. ?Che schifo.?  
Giles ridacchiò, poi tornò serio e guardò il drago, in attesa.  
?Quello che sto per proporti è un rito antichissimo e segreto, un patto di sangue indissolubile. A memoria di drago è stato offerto a un essere umano solo una o due volte.?  
L'Osservatore la guardò, impressionato.  
\- Ne sono onorato. -  
?Porgimi una mano e offrimi il tuo nome.?  
\- Rupert Giles. - Rispose l'uomo senza esitare allungando una mano e il drago la prese tra i denti, incidendo la pelle con un morso leggero.  
?Bene, Rupert Giles. Non ti sei mosso quando ti ho ferito. Sei determinato e coraggioso. Ora è la tua ultima occasione per tirarti indietro. Una volta stretto il patto io e te saremo legati fino alla morte e questo legame potrebbe cambiarti.?  
\- Cambiarmi in che modo? -  
?Non posso saperlo. Il sangue di drago è potente, ma non conosco gli effetti che può avere sugli umani.?  
\- Non cambierà la mia mente, vero? I sentimenti che provo per gli altri, la mia coscienza... -  
?No.?  
\- Allora vai avanti. -  
Il drago gli porse un frammento di guscio affilato.  
?Devi ferirmi come io ho fatto con te. Puoi usare questo visto che non hai zanne o artigli.?  
Gli porse una zampa e Giles la incise con il frammento affilato.  
?Seraphina. È il mio nome e ora appartiene anche a te.?  
Il drago avvicinò la zampa ferita alla bocca di Giles e l'Osservatore capì che doveva bere il sangue.  
Chiuse gli occhi e accostò le labbra alla ferita, mentre Seraphina faceva lo stesso con la sua mano. Le visioni e le sensazioni che gli inondarono la mente lo colpirono come una scossa elettrica e si dovette appoggiare al corpo del drago per non cadere. In un attimo gli sembrò di aver vissuto la vita millenaria di un drago, di aver provato in sé la fiera esaltazione nella ferocia della caccia, di aver volato intorno alle cime dei monti perennemente innevate e il fuoco non era più una minaccia da temere, ma una parte di sé.  
Quando Seraphina gli staccò la zampa dalle labbra, Giles si lasciò scivolare a terra, rannicchiandosi tremando contro il corpo caldo del drago e lei lo strinse a sé avvolgendolo con un ala. Anche il drago tremava e l'Osservatore si rese conto che doveva essere stata un'esperienza intensa anche per lei.  
Le mise le braccia intorno al collo e per qualche minuto rimasero immobili, così abbracciati, aspettando che il cuore smettesse di battere tanto forte.  
Dopo un po' Seraphina gli leccò una guancia, guardandolo con affetto e Giles la baciò sul muso, impulsivamente.  
?Ora sei mio Fratello di Sangue, Rupert Giles. Il nostro legame è più forte di quello che può esserci tra due draghi nati dalle uova dello stesso nido. Lo senti??  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Si. Come potrei non sentirlo, Seraphina? -


	21. My Egg. My Memories. And You.

Le tre ragazze e il vampiro guardarono ansiosamente in direzione della caverna nel sentire un rumore e dopo poco videro Giles che usciva insieme al drago. L'Osservatore si appoggiava a Seraphina e aveva un'espressione quasi trasognata.  
\- Ripper! - Gridò Xini correndo da lui. - Stai bene?! -  
\- Non potrei stare meglio. Seraphina ha acconsentito ad affidarmi il suo uovo. -  
\- Seraphina?! -  
?È il mio nome. Voi non ne avete uno??  
Giles ridacchiò nel vedere l'espressione degli altri e poi presentò le tre ragazze e il vampiro al drago.  
Finite le formalità, Seraphina si avvicinò al furgone per esaminarlo attentamente e iniziò a riempirlo di paglia morbida per creare un nido sicuro e caldo per l'uovo. Quando fu soddisfatta, tornò alla caverna, ne uscì portando l'uovo avvolto nella coda e lo depose nel furgone con cautela.  
\- Ok. - Disse Tera. - Adesso che abbiamo l'uovo, dove lo portiamo? -  
\- Conosco un posto nascosto tra le colline dell'Argentario dove nessuno li disturberà. - Suggerì Xini.  
\- Oppure qualche valle isolata tra le montagne. -  
Giles e Seraphina si scambiarono un'occhiata e l'Osservatore scosse la testa.  
\- A Tokyo. Lo porteremo a Tokyo. -  
\- Io l'ho sempre detto che prendere tante botte in testa lo avrebbe fatto rimbecillire. - Commentò Tera dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
\- Giles non credo che sia una cosa tanto semplice... -  
\- Abbiamo fatto cose ben più complicate. -  
\- Accidenti, Rupert, non è un maledetto cagnolino, è un drago enorme! - Disse Spike.  
L'Osservatore gli rivolse un'occhiataccia e Xini si rese conto che ormai Giles aveva preso una decisione e non avrebbe cambiato idea.  
\- Troveremo un modo. - Disse e Giles le rivolse un sorriso di gratitudine. - Però ora dovremmo muoverci prima che arrivino gli esaltati che vogliono ucciderla. -

Sofia aprì la porta sentendo la voce di Giles e lo guardò preoccupata.  
\- È successo qualcosa, Rupert? Sono le tre di notte! -  
\- Niente di grave, ma stiamo partendo. Mi dispiace per l'ora, ma non potevo andarmene senza rivederti... -  
La donna lo esaminò attentamente, non lo aveva mai visto tanto strano prima di allora, sembrava dispiaciuto, ma anche incredibilmente eccitato per qualcosa.  
\- Così presto? Pensavo che saresti rimasto almeno qualche giorno. -  
\- A-anche io lo credevo, ma dobbiamo essere lontani prima dell'alba... -  
\- Ma perché? Siete in pericolo? -  
\- No, non proprio... - Giles la guardò, a disagio senza riuscire a trovare una spiegazione.  
?Oh, avanti, diglielo pure.?  
\- Chi ha parlato? - Chiese Sofia, sorpresa.  
\- Non spaventarti. - Le disse Giles, facendosi leggermente da parte mentre Seraphina si faceva avanti.  
Sofia trattenne un grido alla vista del drago e guardò Giles.  
\- Rupert... non è il drago che ci ha attaccati al concerto? Quello che temevi potesse fare del male a Lyra?! -  
Giles carezzò il muso di Seraphina con affetto.  
\- Non farà male a nessuno, l'altra sera era solo nervosa e spaventata dopo essere stata svegliata da un sonno secolare. La musica di Xini è piena di potere e l'ha agitata molto. È per lei che dobbiamo partire, vogliono ucciderla e dobbiamo portarla al sicuro. -  
Sofia spostò lo sguardo dal drago a Giles e sfiorò la guancia dell'uomo con un dito, seguendo lentamente la linea della sua mascella.  
\- Ora capisco. È questo quello che comporta il tuo lavoro allora? Cose di questo genere? -  
Fino a quel momento non era riuscita a scacciare il sospetto inconscio che Giles le avesse mentito a proposito del suo lavoro o che fosse pazzo, ma ora si rendeva conto che era tutto vero e di quello che significava.  
Giles sorrise leggermente.  
\- Più o meno. E questo è un esempio di quello che succede quando le cose vanno bene. Seraphina è solo un po' troppo grossa per passare inosservata, ma non ci sono pericoli gravi. -  
?Ehi, attento a quello che dici, maleducato!? Disse il drago dandogli un colpetto con la coda delicato, ma sufficiente a spostarlo di mezzo metro. ?Non è gentile dire certe cose a una signora!?  
\- Scusa tanto, - ribattè lui un po' irritato ? intendevo rispetto alle dimensioni standard degli esseri umani. -  
?Umani... Pensate sempre in piccolo.? Disse Seraphina affettando un'aria di superiorità, ma leccò una guancia a Giles come per scusarsi della codata di poco prima, poi si girò e scomparve nel buio, tornando ad avvicinarsi al furgone per controllare l'uovo.  
Sofia soffocò una risatina, poi si avvicinò a Giles e lo abbracciò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Mi mancherai. -  
Giles la strinse forte, commosso e la baciò delicatamente sulle labbra.  
\- Anche tu. Ti voglio bene, Sofia. -  
La donna sorrise leggermente, poi fece un passo indietro.  
\- Vado a svegliare Lyra. -  
Sofia sparì per qualche minuto dentro casa, poi tornò con un'espressione dispiaciuta.  
\- N-non vuole vedermi vero? - Chiese Giles tristemente.  
La donna sospirò.  
\- Credevo che dopo aver parlato con Sachino Seihoshi stesse iniziando ad accettarlo, ma quando le ho detto che stavi partendo si è chiusa in camera e non vuole aprire. -  
\- Mi dispiace... - Mormorò l'Osservatore e Sofia gli carezzò i capelli, intenerita dal dolore sincero che vedeva nei suoi occhi.  
\- Le passerà. Capirà che le vuoi bene anche se non sei potuto restare con noi, ha solo bisogno di un po' di tempo. -  
\- Non voglio che soffra per causa mia... Non voglio causare altro dolore alle persone a cui voglio bene... -  
Sofia lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Anche lei ti sta facendo soffrire ora. Andrà tutto a posto, Rupert, ci mancherai ma staremo bene, te lo prometto. -  
\- Grazie Sofia. - Giles le sorrise un po' tristemente, ma con calore e lei lo abbracciò di nuovo.  
\- Se non vuoi farci soffrire, stai attento, ti prego. Non voglio che ti succeda nulla di male. -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Ci terremo in contatto e tornerò a trovarvi, è una promessa. Dì a Lyra che le voglio bene e che non mi dimenticherò di lei. Non potrei mai dimenticare nessuna di voi due... -  
Sofia lo strinse forte per l'ultima volta, poi si staccò da lui e gli sorrise anche se aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Ora vai. Voglio salutarti con un sorriso, ma se continuiamo così scoppierò a piangere come una fontana. -  
Giles annuì senza parlare: aveva l'impressione che se avesse detto anche solo un'altra parola sarebbe stato lui a scoppiare in lacrime.  
Fece un passo indietro, poi d'impulso la strinse di nuovo tra le braccia, la baciò per un'ultima volta con tutto l'affetto che provava per lei e corse via nel buio senza voltarsi indietro.

Xini guardò la schiena di Giles, ma non si mosse per avvicinarsi a lui.  
Dopo aver salutato Sofia, l'Osservatore non aveva guardato nessuno di loro e si era ritirato nel retro del furgone per occuparsi dell'uovo. La ragazza sapeva che Giles stava soffrendo per quell'addio, ma sapeva anche di non poter fare nulla per alleviargli il dolore. Non quando i sentimenti che Giles provava per Sofia facevano tanto male anche a lei.  
Non aveva senso essere gelosa perché Ripper alla fine amava lei e aveva scelto di restare al suo fianco nonostante tutto. Inoltre i sentimenti che lui provava per Sofia si erano sviluppati quando lui aveva perso la memoria, non aveva colpa per quello.  
Ma Xini non poteva essere triste per quella separazione, allontanarsi da Sofia la faceva sentire sollevata e si rendeva conto che sarebbe stato ipocrita cercare di consolare Giles per una cosa che a lei faceva piacere.  
Gli dispiaceva vederlo abbattuto, ma non poteva aiutarlo, non lei.  
Anche Eudial, Tera e Spike preferirono lasciarlo tranquillo per il momento, intuendo che aveva bisognodi restare da solo per un po'.  
Tera si mise al volante, dirigendo il furgone verso le colline dove avrebbero potuto facilmente nascondere Seraphina durante il giorno, mentre il drago seguiva il veicolo volando.

Giles coprì l'uovo con una termocoperta e sorrise appena nel vedere Valerius che dormiva beato acciambellato accanto all'uovo caldo.  
Con un sospiro sfiorò il guscio, cercando di ignorare il senso di vuoto che si sentiva dentro da quando aveva lasciato la casa di Sofia. Non aveva creduto che gli avrebbe fatto tanto male dirle addio, ma quello che lo faceva stare peggio era il senso di colpa nei confronti di Lyra, aveva l'impressione di averla tradita.  
Rimase a fissare l'uovo senza muoversi, assorto nei suoi pensieri, finché il furgone non si arrestò, riportandolo alla realtà.  
Tera si era alzata dal posto di guida, stiracchiandosi e sbadigliò.  
\- Per ora dovremmo essere abbastanza lontani da quegli esaltati. Se non ti dispiace dormo un po' anche io. - Gli disse passandogli davanti per andare a stendersi sulla paglia accanto all'uovo.  
Giles annuì e si accorse che anche Eudial, Xini e Spike si erano addormentati mentre Tera guidava.  
\- Perchè non dormi un po' anche tu fallito? Sarai stanco. -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa.  
\- Non ho sonno. Credo che farò un giro qui intorno. -  
\- Non metterti nei guai. - Mormorò Tera, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Giles aprì il portellone del furgone, per nulla sorpreso di trovarsi davanti il muso del drago. Seraphina controllò scrupolosamente l'uovo, poi richiuse delicatamente lo sportello e seguì Giles che nel frattempo si era allontanato. Gli camminò dietro in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi lo superò e si fermò davanti a lui, sbarrandogli la strada.  
L'Osservatore alzò il viso a guardarla e Seraphina lo attirò contro il suo corpo con un'ala, iniziando a leccarlo delicatamente, come avrebbe fatto con un draghetto appena nato.  
?I tuoi pensieri sono oscuri, fratellino.?  
Giles non potè reprimere un sorriso divertito, nonostante la tristezza che lo avvolgeva.  
\- ?Fratellino?? -  
?Sei tanto giovane e piccolo che mi viene naturale chiamarti così.?  
\- Giovane? A volte ho l'impressione di avere mille anni... -  
Seraphina scoppiò a ridere.  
?Se ne avessi davvero mille non ti abbatteresti per certe cose, fidati.?  
Giles non le rispose, ma sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando il viso al corpo del drago, cercando conforto nel suo calore.  
Il drago smise di ridere e riprese a leccarlo.  
?Rilassati e lascia scivolare via la tristezza, poi ti sentirai meglio.?  
\- È così brutto dover dire addio a qualcuno a cui vuoi bene... - Sussurrò Giles aspettandosi una risposta sarcastica, ma Seraphina lo sorprese con la sua risposta seria e pacata.  
?È vero. Su questo hai ragione.? Disse e la tristezza nella sua voce gli fece ricordare che lei aveva perso quattro delle sue uova solo pochi giorni prima. ?Ma sbagli ad abbandonarti ai pensieri oscuri. Non tormentarti per quello che perdi, ma sii felice per quello che hai.?  
\- Tu ci riesci, Seraphina? Anche se hai perso i tuoi figli e la gente ti odia? -  
Lei lo guardò negli occhi e gli sorrise con affetto.  
?Ho ancora un uovo. Ho i miei ricordi.? Disse serenamente. ?E adesso ho anche te.?  
Giles la fissò, commosso e stupito da quella risposta, poi chiuse gli occhi e la abbracciò. Sentiva provenire da lei tanto amore, che le nuvole nel suo animo iniziarono a diradarsi suo malgrado. Il semplice contatto con la pelle calda del drago riusciva a rasserenarlo e l'Osservatore si rese conto di sentirsi come quando aveva perso Hope: una parte del suo animo non poteva fare a meno di essere triste, ma l'altra metà era capace di provare gioia nonostante tutto.  
Seraphina guardò quell'essere umano stretto a lei con tanta fiducia e ancora una volta si stupì del legame che aveva potuto formarsi tra quella creatura fragile e un drago come lei che avrebbe potuto schiacciarlo senza fatica. Era un piccolo umano, ma la sua anima era grande e ora era suo fratello.  
Vide le lacrime sul suo viso e gliele asciugò con una leccata amorevole.  
?Va un po' meglio, fratellino??  
L'Osservatore annuì e lei ridacchiò fra sé.  
\- Cosa c'è? -  
?So io come farti dimenticare la tristezza per un po'.?  
Giles la guardò incuriosito e lei si accucciò a terra, abbassando il collo.  
?Vuoi volare??


	22. Sorry, I am Not Dead

L'inglese la fissò per qualche secondo prima di rendersi conto che Seraphina lo aveva invitato a salirle sulla schiena.  
?Avanti, cosa aspetti? Non ti fidi di me??  
Giles le rivolse uno sguardo come per dire che era ovvio che si fidava di lei e si arrampicò sul dorso del drago.  
Seraphina si rialzò sulle quattro zampe e dopo avergli detto di tenersi forte iniziò a correre. Si sollevò da terra con due o tre colpi delle ali e salì di quota in fretta, superando le cime degli alberi.  
Giles si guardò intorno, incantato. Il cielo era tinto di rosa dal sole che nasceva e il bosco in cui si erano fermati sembrava dorato nella luce dell'alba. Tutto sembrava accendersi di luce e scintillare sotto di loro.  
?Allora fratellino, ti piace??  
\- È... è bellissimo. - Sussurrò Giles.  
Seraphina volò sopra le cime degli alberi, poi si abbassò lungo il corso di un ruscello, fin quasi a sfiorare l'acqua e dopo un po' atterrò sul prato vicino al furgone.  
Aspettò che Giles scendesse, poi guardò la sua espressione e scoppiò a ridere.  
?Lo sapevo che ti saresti divertito.?  
Giles le circondò il collo con le braccia e appoggiò la guancia alla pelle calda di lei.  
\- Grazie. È stato incredibile... - Le disse, grato.  
Seraphina sorrise e si stese sul prato, sollevando un'ala per abbracciare l'Osservatore che si era seduto accanto a lei, appoggiato al suo corpo.  
Il drago sorrise nel vederlo molto più sereno di poco prima e lo leccò delicatamente finché non sentì il suo corpo che si rilassava nel sonno. Quando lo vide tranquillamente addormentato sotto la sua ala, appoggiò il muso a terra e chiuse gli occhi anche lei.

Tera controllò che l'uovo fosse a posto, poi scese dal furgone per andare a cercare Giles, sperando che non si fosse messo nei guai in quelle poche ore. Sospirò di sollievo nello scorgere lui e Seraphina addormentati in un prato non troppo distante dal veicolo. La ragazza si avvicinò a loro e sedette sull'erba aspettando che Giles si svegliasse. Era un po' preoccupata per lui, lo aveva visto piuttosto abbattuto prima e avrebbe voluto poterlo aiutare in qualche modo. Gli ultimi giorni dovevano essere stati abbastanza traumatici per l'Osservatore: da quando aveva recuperato la memoria non era passata nemmeno una settimana e già si era trovato in una situazione assurda.  
Seraphina aprì un occhio a guardarla, poi lo richiuse, decidendo che la ragazza non rappresentava un pericolo e svegliò Giles con un colpetto della coda.  
L'Osservatore sorrise nel vedere la Cacciatrice e si alzò per andarle incontro.  
\- Buongiorno Tera. -  
La ragazza lo fissò per un attimo.  
\- Ciao fallito. Mi sembra che tu stia meglio. -  
Giles annuì sedendosi sul prato accanto a lei.  
\- Hai ragione, mi sento più tranquillo adesso. Seraphina aveva ragione, ho tutti i motivi per essere felice di quello che ho. -  
\- Cosa faremo ora? Come pensi di portarla a Tokyo? -  
\- Per fare questo dovrete aiutarmi tu ed Eudial. -  
\- Noi? E come? -  
\- Vi spiegherò tutto più tardi, non appena Eu ci raggiungerà. -  
Tera annuì ed entrambi rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi la ragazza si ricordò di qualcosa e si frugò in tasca, porgendo a Giles una busta spiegazzata.  
L'Osservatore la fissò senza prenderla, riconoscendo in un attimo di cosa si trattava.  
\- Non l'hai letta? -  
Tera scosse la testa.  
\- Quando Eudial me l'ha data sapevo già che eri ancora vivo e non mi è sembrato giusto leggerla. L'hai scritta perché fosse letta dopo la tua morte, non ho alcun diritto di farlo adesso. -  
Giles la guardò, colpito e commosso, ma non prese la busta.  
\- Leggila invece. Non c'è scritto nulla che non potrei dirti anche ora. -  
Tera annuì e si rimise la busta in tasca, poi rivolse uno sguardo imbarazzato all'Osservatore.  
\- Fallito... ancora non ti ho detto quanto mi dispiace per quello che è successo. Se non fossi venuta al concerto di Xini, non avresti rischiato la vita e non avresti perso la memoria. È tutta colpa mia se hai sofferto tanto. Riesco sempre a rovinare tutto, credo che sia nel mio destino... Dovresti odiarmi. -  
Giles la fissò sconcertato ricordando improvvisamente quello che le aveva detto Gauk quando lo aveva posseduto e intuendo che Tera stava pensando a quelle parole.  
\- Non crederai che io possa odiarti? -  
\- Perchè non dovresti? Sono sempre stata crudele con te e come Cacciatrice sono un fallimento. Ne avresti tutte le ragioni. -  
\- Tera, stai scherzando vero? Non avrai creduto alle parole di quel demone?! -  
La ragazza non rispose.  
\- Quel mostro voleva solo farti del male e io non potrò mai biasimarmi abbastanza per avergli permesso di possedermi. Se fossi morta per colpa mia non so cosa avrei fatto, credimi. Non sono mai stato tanto grato a nessuno come a Eudial per avermi spezzato un polso impedendomi di ucciderti. Mi sento ancora terribilmente in colpa per quello che è successo. -  
\- Da quando sei il mio Osservatore ti ho creato un sacco di problemi... -  
\- E mi hai salvato la vita e mi sei stata accanto quando ne avevo bisogno... Forse non te l'ho mai detto, ma pensavo che lo sapessi... Ti voglio bene, Tera. -  
La ragazza chinò la testa per non far vedere che aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Te l'ho sempre detto che sei scemo... - Disse, ma non si mosse quando Giles la abbracciò con affetto.

Quentin Travers entrò nel locale e si guardò intorno, chiedendosi perché avessero insistito per incontrarlo in un posto del genere. Una cameriera si avvicinò a lui e dopo avergli chiesto il nome lo condusse in una sala privata. La stanza era in penombra, illuminata solo da un candeliere appoggiato al centro del tavolo e le due ragazze che lo stavano aspettando avevano un aspetto quasi spettrale in quella luce.  
Sedette al tavolo, accigliato e dopo averle salutate si rivolse a loro.  
\- Allora, signorine, posso chiedervi perché avete voluto incontrarmi in questo posto quando la sede del Consiglio è molto più comoda e accogliente? Ci sono problemi con le esecuzioni testamentarie del vostro Osservatore? -  
Tera ed Eudial lo guardarono.  
\- Non si tratta di questo. - Disse la ragazza dai capelli rossi  
\- Però effettivamente c'è un problema. - Continuò Tera.  
\- Non capisco cosa possiate volere dal Consiglio. Non siete più sotto il nostro controllo da parecchio tempo e abbiamo seguito alla lettera le istruzioni lasciate da Rupert Giles nel suo testamento... -  
\- Peccato che tanta efficienza debba andare sprecata. - Disse Giles, staccandosi dalla parete in ombra alla quale era rimasto appoggiato non visto fino ad allora e avvicinandosi al tavolo.  
Quentin Travers trasalì visibilmente.  
\- Santo Cielo! Rupert?! -  
Giles gli rivolse un sorriso sinistro.  
\- È questo il problema, Quentin. Non sono morto, mi dispiace. -  
L'Osservatore passò vicino al collega più anziano e sorrise leggermente nel vederlo ritrarsi istintivamente, e sedette al tavolo tra le due cacciatrici.  
\- Come è possibile? - Chiese l'altro sconcertato e Giles appoggiò sul tavolo una cartellina, spingendola verso Travers.  
\- È tutto scritto nel mio rapporto, ora non sono qui per parlare della mia presunta morte. -  
\- Cosa vuoi allora? -  
\- Informazioni sulla cometa che si sta avvicinando alla Terra. E un aereo per Tokyo. -  
\- Tutto qui? Perchè hai voluto vedermi? Avresti semplicemente potuto chiamare. In ogni caso sulla cometa ancora non sappiamo molto, più tardi la mia segretaria ti fornirà una copia delle informazioni in nostro possesso. Per i biglietti aerei non vedo che problema ci sia, da quando devo essere io a occuparmi di queste cose? Rivolgiti a una delle segretarie, come al solito. -  
\- Non voglio dei miseri biglietti. Mi serve un aereo. Un cargo, grande e adatto al trasporto di animali. -  
\- Cosa diavolo ci devi trasportare con un aereo intero?! -  
\- Questi sono affari miei, Quentin. -  
\- Beh, scordatelo. -  
Giles si alzò, appoggiandosi al tavolo con le mani e fissandolo negli occhi.  
\- L'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati mi pareva di averti fatto capire che il Consiglio ha un grosso debito nei miei confronti. Forse devo ricordartelo di nuovo? -  
Travers si irrigidì e impallidì vistosamente.  
\- Mi stai forse minacciando? -  
Giles non rispose, limitandosi a guardarlo con aria innocente.  
\- Oh, al diavolo! Avrai il tuo maledetto aereo, Rupert, spero che dopo sarai soddisfatto. -  
L'Osservatore sorrise.  
\- Ti farò sapere l'aeroporto in cui farmi trovare il cargo. Passerò al Consiglio domani mattina, mi aspetto di trovare tutto pronto. -  
Travers gli rivolse uno sguardo gelido e Giles si rivolse a Tera ed Eudial.  
\- Ragazze, che ne dite di visitare Londra? Quentin, noi andiamo, ma tu prendi pure quello che vuoi, offro io. -  
Le due ragazze si alzarono e uscirono dalla sala insieme a Giles, lasciando da solo l'Osservatore più anziano, pallido d'ira.


	23. Going Home

Usciti dal locale, Giles ridacchiò nel vedere l'espressione delle due Cacciatrici.  
\- Allora? Non vi è sembrato di scorgere una gioia incontenibile negli occhi di Quentin quando mi ha visto? -  
Le due ragazze scoppiarono a ridere anche loro.  
\- Giles, quando hai imparato a essere così meravigliosamente arrogante? - Gli chiese Eudial, ammirata. - Lo hai completamente intimidito. -  
\- Però non capisco una cosa. - Disse Tera quasi a se stessa.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Gli hai detto che l'ultima volta che lo hai visto gli hai fatto capire che aveva un debito verso di te, ma l'ultima volta che hai avuto rapporti col Consiglio non è stato quando ti hanno mollato la mocciosa? -  
Giles sorrise leggermente, a disagio e arrossì un po'.  
\- Uh... no... non proprio... -  
Tera ed Eudial lo fissarono incuriosite, aspettando che proseguisse e Giles si rese conto che ormai non poteva fare altro che parlare.  
\- Vi ricordate che quando Hope è andata via sono sparito per qualche giorno? -  
\- Certo, eravamo tutti preoccupati che avessi potuto fare qualche stupidaggine... -  
\- Oh, in un certo senso l'ho fatta... - L'Osservatore ridacchiò nervosamente. - Se prendere il primo volo per l'Inghilterra per andare ad ammazzare Quentin Travers è una stupidaggine, l'ho fatta... -  
\- Eri qui?! -  
\- E volevi uccidere Travers?! -  
\- Inizialmente l'intenzione era quella, devo ammetterlo, ma per fortuna il volo è stato abbastanza lungo da permettermi di calmarmi un po'. -  
\- E? -  
\- E mi sono limitato a prenderlo a pugni... - Ammise, imbarazzato.  
\- Giles! - Disse Eudial fingendo un'aria scandalizzata. - Ma non ti vergogni?! Picchiare Travers da solo! -  
\- Già, ti avremmo aiutato volentieri! - Concluse Tera e scoppiarono a ridere tutti e tre.  
\- Ecco perché sembrava preoccupato quando ti avvicinavi a lui! -  
\- Forse non è stata la cosa più saggia da fare andare a prendere a botte il mio capo, ma devo ammettere che dopo mi sono sentito meglio. E visto che dopo non mi ha fatto buttare fuori dal Consiglio a calci, immagino che fosse perfettamente consapevole dei rischi e della sofferenza che avrei dovuto affrontare quando mi ha affidato Hope. -  
L'Osservatore sospirò appena e rimase in silenzio a guardare le stelle che iniziavano ad apparire nel cielo.  
Eudial notò il velo di tristezza che era sceso sul suo viso di colpo e gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
\- Ti manca, vero? -  
\- Già... Mi chiedo spesso se sia felice a Sunnydale. Chissà se si ricorda ancora il periodo che abbiamo passato insieme o se per lei è solo una memoria confusa ormai... -  
\- È con l'altro Giles, quindi sono certa che sta benissimo. - Lo consolò Eudial, e Tera lo abbracciò anche lei, ma rimase in silenzio.  
\- Grazie ragazze. - Sussurrò Giles chiudendo gli occhi e tenendole strette.

Seraphina agitò la coda nervosamente e socchiuse gli occhi guardando con sospetto l'aereo.  
?Non prendermi in giro, fratellino. Una cosa del genere non può volare.?  
Valerius guardò il drago, poi si rivolse a Tera.  
\- Io avevo detto la stessa cosa, poi Giles mi ha messo a forza nel trasportino. Vediamo se farà lo stesso con lei. -  
\- Pulcioso, credo che la lucertolona sia meno fifona e un po' più intelligente di te. -  
Giles carezzò il muso di Seraphina con dolcezza.  
\- Volerà, te lo assicuro. Non c'è nulla da temere e io sarò con te. Il tuo uovo è già a bordo, se sali anche tu possiamo partire anche subito. Ti fidi di me? -  
Il drago chinò leggermente la testa e salì cautamente sull'aereo. Eudial la accompagnò per mostrarle il suo posto, e Tera salì a bordo anche lei, tenendo saldamente Valerius per la collottola.  
L'Osservatore li guardò salire sull'aereo e sorrise leggermente, poi si voltò verso Xini e la strinse fra le braccia.  
\- Vorrei poter venire con te, Ripper, ma non posso cancellare il tour, non dopo che gli ultimi due concerti sono stati interrotti per cause sovrannaturali... - Sospirò la ragazza.  
Giles la baciò dolcemente e le sorrise.  
\- Sono solo due settimane, ti aspetterò a Tokyo. Tra Seraphina e le pratiche per tornare nel mondo dei vivi credo che sarò abbastanza impegnato anche io. Senza contare che dovrò convincere Anya a ridarmi la gestione del negozio. -  
\- Quella credo che sarà la parte più difficile. - Ridacchiò Xini, poi tornò seria e guardò Giles con le lacrime agli occhi. - Mi mancherai tanto, Ripper... Ti prego, stai attento, se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa non lo sopporterei. -  
L'inglese la baciò di nuovo.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. Promesso. - Guardò l'aereo pronto a partire e fece un passo verso il portello, staccandosi da lei. - Ti chiamerò non appena saremo a Tokyo. -  
Xinuxunil annuì e guardò il portellone che si chiudeva. Poi, protese la sua mente verso quella di Giles, mandandogli tutto il suo amore. Probabilmente lui non avrebbe potuto sentirlo, ma non importava.

Valerius girò intorno al corpo del drago e scorse Giles che leggeva un libro, seduto sulla paglia accanto a Seraphina. Si avvicinò a lui e gli saltò in grembo iniziando a fare le fusa. L'Osservatore gli era mancato ed era contento che non fosse morto.  
Giles lo carezzò delicatamente e gli sorrise.  
\- Non riesci a dormire nemmeno tu? - Chiese guardando verso la porta della saletta per i passeggeri dove Eudial, Spike e Tera si erano addormentati dopo qualche ora di volo. Lui aveva preferito restare accanto a Seraphina e all'uovo per essere certo che lei non si agitasse. - Sai Val? Mi sembra così strano tornare a Tokyo, è come se fossi stato via per anni... Però è bello avere una casa a cui tornare, forse era quello che mi terrorizzava di più quando avevo perso la memoria... Il non sapere se c'era qualcuno che mi aspettava intendo. -  
Il gatto gli sfiorò una mano con una zampata leggera, rimpiangendo di non potergli dire nulla. Forse gli altri non ci avevano fatto caso, ma lui aveva notato che quell'esperienza doveva aver segnato profondamente l'Osservatore. Probabilmente era normale dopo tutto quello che gli era successo, ma Giles ultimamente tendeva a scivolare in un umore malinconico e a isolarsi, come se i suoi pensieri lo portassero in un territorio dove nessuno poteva seguirlo. Erano solo brevi periodi, ma Valerius non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi per lui e rimpiangeva di non potersi fare più capire.  
L'Osservatore gli sorrise leggermente e continuò a carezzarlo distrattamente mentre lasciava vagare i pensieri. Seraphina mosse cautamente la coda e lo toccò sulla spalla delicatamente.  
Giles appoggiò a terra il libro e la guardò.  
\- Va tutto bene? Il volo ti da problemi? -  
?Avevi ragione. Questo blocco di metallo vola davvero e non ha bisogno di sbattere le ali. Ma non è di questo che volevo parlare.?  
\- Di cosa allora? -  
Seraphina puntò la coda verso Valerius.  
?Il piccoletto è preoccupato per te, pensavo che ti interessasse saperlo.?  
Giles la guardò sorpreso.  
\- Cosa?! -  
?E non solo lui credo. Ti vedono diventare triste di colpo e distante, come se ti distaccassi dal mondo intero e non sanno come comportarsi con te.?  
\- Non... non pensavo che fosse tanto evidente... -  
Il drago lo leccò.  
?È evidente per chi ti vuole bene.?  
L'Osservatore sorrise al gatto.  
\- Grazie Val. Sto bene, te lo assicuro, è solo che ultimamente mi capita spesso di pensare alle persone a cui ho dovuto dire addio... Ma è solo un po' di malinconia, passerà, non preoccuparti. -  
Il gatto miagolò una risposta e Giles lo carezzò sulla testa con aria dispiaciuta.  
\- Vorrei riuscire a capirti ancora... -  
?Oh, ma puoi ancora farlo, fratellino. Forse non riuscirai a comprendere le sue parole, ma sono certa che puoi sentire il suo cuore.?  
Giles guardò il gatto negli occhi e sul suo volto si accese un sorriso di comprensione nel leggervi l'affetto e la leggera preoccupazione di Valerius.  
\- Ora capisco quello che vuoi dire. Hai ragione, Seraphina, grazie. -  
Lei ridacchiò e lo avvolse in un'ala, attirando a sé lui e il gatto.  
?Perchè non riposate un po' entrambi? Sembri stanco.?  
Giles annuì e si stese sulla paglia tiepida accanto al drago tenendo Valerius stretto a sè.  
\- Non ho molto sonno, ma effettivamente è meglio che riposi un po', a Tokyo mi aspettano dei giorni abbastanza faticosi anche senza calcolare eventuali vampiri. -

Eudial si affacciò in silenzio alla porta che separava la cabina dei passeggeri dalla stiva di carico e sorrise nel vedere l'Osservatore che dormiva abbracciato al gatto con un'ala del drago che lo copriva come per proteggerlo.  
La ragazza voltò la testa a guardare il vampiro accanto a lei.  
\- Sembra sereno... -  
Spike le cinse la vita con un braccio.  
\- Credo che in fondo lo sia. -  
\- È uno scemo... - Sussurrò Tera avvicinandosi a Eudial. - Poteva avere una vita normale e ha scelto noi... -  
\- Spero che sia davvero quello che vuole... -  
\- In ogni caso... - Tera guardò Giles per un attimo prima di proseguire. - ...sono contenta che lo abbia fatto. -  
Eudial annuì e richiuse la porta senza fare rumore. Tornò a sedere al suo posto e guardò fuori dal finestrino: le nuvole erano accese di rosa dalla luce del sole ed Eudial pensò che le ricordavano i ciliegi in fiore.  
Sorrise.  
Presto sarebbero arrivati in Giappone.  
A casa.


End file.
